The Descendant of Revan, Episode I
by Goku Revan
Summary: Summary in first chapter. This story will cover season 1. Updates will be random. I don't own The Clone Wars or anything else by George Lucas, all credit goes to him. I'm just writing this in honor of him for creating a wonderful series and characters.
1. There is another Revan

**This story involves an OC: Revan's des** **cendant. During this story you will see him in conflict with the Dark Side. And eventually become romantic with Ahsoka. You'll also see him hope to fully redeem his ancestors name and struggle to not follow the same path. One more thing: For those who like to imagine the main character looking or having there own made-up name I won't dive into his appearance. This first chapter takes place one** **week after The Clone Wars movie.**

 _On the distant Ancient Sith planet: Korriban, where_ _A_ _young Force-sensitive teenager of 14-years-old make his home to hide himself from Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus only to one day lose his self control and make his Force signature spike briefly enough for the Jedi Order to detect it and dispatch Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano to search the planet and find this mysterious Force-sensitive being..._

"Force blast it!" Exclaimed a mysterious voice, "I've got to be more careful with these outbursts, otherwise the Sith are gonna sense me, then I'll really be in deep." The voice sighed, exiting the Tomb of Darth Bane. Revealing himself to be a young teenager wearing a tan short sleeved tunic with black pants and small black wrist bands. This boy was simply known as: Revan, descendant of the original Revan. _'F_ _irst things first though, I need to conceal my power again so the Sith can't find me.'_ he thought to himself. Mumbling obscenities under his breath.

Meanwhile a few light years away, aboard a freighter known as the _Twilight_. Two Jedi were currently headed for the Ancient Sith home world. "Master, how do we know this isn't a trap? I mean were headed for Korriban! For all we know a powerful being strong in the Dark Side could be waiting for us, don't get me wrong I'm more than willing to prove myself capable for anything. But this seems like something a bit TOO big for us.", said a worried Togruta female, none other than Ahsoka Tano. Anakin Skywalker's first apprentice. "Ahsoka, It'll be fine. I know this planet is covered in the Dark Side. But try to think of it as _just_ a planet, and have you forgotten who it was that managed to duel both Ventress and Dooku evenly?" Anakin asked with a smirk. "Seriously though Snips, I know your more than capable, after all you managed to duel two MagnaGuards and get Rotta back to his father in one piece, and you'll soon find out nothing's too big for us. So long as we work together.", he said trying to reassure his padawan. "I hope your right master...", Ahsoka trailed off worriedly. ' _Although... I can't help but get the feeling something good's going to happen to me._ ' Ahsoka thought with a small smile.

Revan was currently walking through the Valley of the Dark Lords to an area where he managed to grow and store food. _'Shit_ _, I hope none of the crops have died, it's getting harder and harder to make food, if this keeps up I may- spirits forbid- have to contact a freighter carrying food and see if I can get some.'_ he thought with a worried sigh, he suddenly noticed a ship fly overhead and land a few kliks away- directly beside his food storage. "Son of a..." he trailed off, ' _Well they're not Sith, time to find out if they're friendly. If they aren't I can always kill them, as much as don't want to. The last thing I need is them leading the Sith to me._ ' he thought before sneaking over to the backside of the ship.

The _Twilight's_ ramp lowered to the ground and Anakin and Ahsoka took they're first steps on the planet, "It's cold!" Ahsoka bluntly stated, Anakin couldn't hold in a snicker at his padawans complaint. Ahsoka shot a glare at her master, Anakin ignored it. "Alright Snips, I'll head towards the tombs and search inside and around there." Anakin suggested, "And that leaves me with this cave and the surrounding area." Ahsoka confirmed, "Be careful, Ahsoka." Anakin said, "You too master." She said, they gave each other small bows and reassuring smiles. The headed in opposite directions. What neither noticed was the silhouette peeking around the ship.

Revan was love-struck, _'_ _By the Force... She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... granted the only other girl I've ever seen was my mother, but still. Now I just need to approach her gently without scaring her and introduce myself.'_ Revan followed her silently into his food storage cave, ' _Alright now to introduce myself as confidently as I can._ ', He was just about to introduce himself when he was interrupted by a series of beeps, both him and Ahsoka turned around to see Artoo beeping frantically. Revan turned back to Ahsoka who was glaring at him with narrowed eyes and had her lightsaber in hand, the only Revan could utter was, "Hello..." he mumbled meekly, ' _That was_ THE _most pathetic thing I've ever said!_ ', he thought with a groan. Artoo beeped again, Revan decided to greet the droid first "Hello, there. Come here, my little friend. Don't be afraid." Artoo beeped in worry, "Oh don't worry, I won't harm her." he said hoping to reassure the droid, "You won't...?" Ahsoka asked slowly but skeptically, "I promise, besides I don't even have a weapon." hoping to reassure her, "Alright then." she said still skeptical, but putting away her lightsaber away.

"Just don't try anything funny." she warned, "Understood." he complied, ' _He's pretty cute... AHH! What am I thinking?! I'm a Jedi! I can't think like that! Although I wouldn't mind those strong muscular arms enveloping me and- Bad Ahsoka! Attachments are forbidden! Besides I don't even know him! For all I know he's a Dark Jedi in disguise!_ ' an awkward pause developed during Ahsoka's thoughts, Revan decided to break the silence, "So..." he trailed off, Ahsoka just glared at him, he became even more nervous under her glare but decided to try again, "So... what brings you to Korriban?", "It's classified." she said, "Oh... are you hungry?" he asked, she was about to say no but was cut off when her stomach growled. She blushed slightly and mumbled, "Maybe a little..." Revan offered her a seat on one of the rocks after she sent R2 back to the ship. "Sorry I don't have much, most of my crops die before they can fully grow." he apologized, "It's fine." she said trying to reassure him.

After a small snack he decided to try making conversation again. "So, what's your name?", "You first." she retorted, "Ladies first." He smirked, she gave him a small glare, "Fine. Ahsoka, you?" she asked, "I no longer use my first name, nowadays I just go by my last name. Revan." he replied, Ahsoka's jaw dropped from surprise, "You're Revan's descendant?!" she asked shocked, "Yep, I'm his descendant through and through. Well as far as I know." he confirmed, "Wait... you must be the Force-sensitive the council sensed!" she exclaimed, "Well I did lose control of some of my power awhile ago, so they must have sensed it." he confirmed, "So let me guess, you're here to try and recruit me as a Jedi, aren't you?" he continued, "Yes, just know that we won't force you." she said softly and reassuringly as she gently held his hand. ' _It could give me the chance to redeem my family name._ ' he thought, "Ah, what the hell? Could be fun." he gave her a gentle smile which she returned, it was then they realized that they were still holding hands and removed them from one another while blushing.

Around this time Anakin was walking back to the ship, ' _I hope Ahsoka has had better luck than me, those tombs are fully corrupted with the Dark Side not even I would want to step into those places._ ' he thought with a small shudder, as he was walking back to the ship he heard voices from the cave and assumed Ahsoka found the Force-sensitive, as he walked in he saw something he never thought he'd see from Ahsoka and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face, he saw there hands separating and the blushes that appeared on they're faces. He cleared his throat, he couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked look on they're faces. "M-Master?!" Ahsoka said shocked at being caught holding hands and surprised she lowered her guard and couldn't sense her master's approach, "Relax Snips." Anakin chuckled, he then turned his attention to the mysterious boy, "I take it your the Force-sensitive?", "Yes Master...?", "Skywalker, but you can call me Anakin." he assured, "Alright Anakin, my names Revan." he introduced himself, "Wow, that's quite a name to live up to." Anakin said impressed, "Thanks Anakin, ready to go Ahsoka?" he asked with a gentle smile, "I'm ready." she replied returning the smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Anakin who gave a small hidden smile at the two. The three then left Korriban without so much as a single glance at the planet.

 _The Force is strong in my family_

 _My ancestor Revan has it_

 _My ancestor Satele has it_

 _I have that power too_

 _I am the Descendant of Revan_

 _And this is my story_


	2. Acceptance - Attachment - Lust

**Alright. Assuming I've figured this complicated website out, you should hopefully be reading this. Anyway on with the summary: In this chapter Revan will be inducted into the Order along with having a 'dream' if that's what you wanna call it, one of the appearing characters will also foreshadow they're personality later in the series.**

 _Having finally left Korriban for the first time in his life, Revan now travels aboard the_ Twilight _with Anakin and Ahsoka to the heart of the Republic: Coruscant, with the hopes of being inducted within the ranks of the Jedi Order and one day becoming a Jedi Knight. We currently find our hero in deep thought on how to gain the trust of the Jedi Council..._

 _'Alright Revan, calm down. It's no big deal, right? Right. I mean all it is, is a couple of Jedi_ _Masters.'_ he thought with false confidence, _'Oh! Who the hell am I kidding?! If I fail their little test thingy, I'll probably get shipped off to some Outer Rim world... and never see Ahsoka ever again...'_ he thought with deep worry and fear, _'No! I will pass their test! I_ WILL _become a Jedi! For Ahsoka...'_ he thought with true confidence and a small smile on his face. A knock on the door to his temporary room snapped him out of his thoughts, "Come in!" it was Ahsoka, "Hey. Sorry if I was interrupting any thoughts you were having, but we just came out of hyperspace near Coruscant, we'll be landing shortly. So I thought it was a good idea to come and tell you." she informed him, "Thanks for the heads up." he said, "No problem. I figured you'd wanna know, that way you could prepare yourself." she figured, "Definitely, couldn't hurt..." he said with some of his nervousness coming back. "Hey you two! We're just landing now, so get up here and strap yourselves in. This ship doesn't have the smoothest landing in the galaxy." Anakin called from the cockpit, Revan and Ahsoka walked into the cockpit and strapped themselves in, _'Here's hoping everything goes well...'_ were his last thoughts before the ship made a bumpy landing.

Awhile later the trio were walking down one of the halls that lead to the council chamber, while Anakin and Ahsoka were focused on walking and having a small conversation. Revan was turning on his heel occasionally taking in the sights of the huge temple and multiple Jedi who stared at the newcomer with suspicion and curiosity, he was barely keeping up. The two Jedi soon realized their companion was falling behind and turned to wait for him to catch up and couldn't help but smirk at his antics, both having the same thought: _'He's like a kid in a candy store.'_ Revan was so caught up in awe he didn't even notice when he turned back around forward that their was a door right in front of him, "Oof!" he exclaimed, while landing on his backside on the floor, Anakin gave a small smirk while Ahsoka snickered at him. " You could have warned me, you know?" he said while giving her a mock glare, "I know, but you have to admit. It was pretty funny." she said chuckling, Revan couldn't pretend to glare. Cracking up shortly after her, while she helped him up. They chuckled to each other while subconsciously staring into each others eyes. While Ahsoka's was a friendly stare, Revan's was a much different one: a love filled stare, which Anakin immediately picked up on from personal experience. Giving another hidden smile to his padawan and their new friend.

Entering the council chambers the trio walked to the middle of the room, while the two Jedi gave small bows of respect. Revan was amazed at how many Jedi Masters their were and once again very nervous, _'I have to impress all of them?!'_ he thought in both shock and fear. Anakin noticed his expression and gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Ahsoka noticed as well and gave him a small smile, which calmed him down. "Successful then we take it, your mission was? The Force-sensitive, this is?" the aged Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Yoda asked them. Revan couldn't help but silently chuckle at the old Jedi's speech pattern, "Yes master, we found him on Korriban just like you said, he'd been living in a cave for-" before Anakin could finish, Revan interrupted him, "Actually I was living in the tomb of Ajunta Pall, the only one not filled with the Dark Side, thanks to my ancestor redeeming his spirit 4000 years ago. That reminds me, my names Revan. I prefer just being called Revan." he corrected and confirmed. The council members were surprised that he interrupted and spoke without given permission, but most importantly all council members were shocked of who he was and who his ancestor was, except two: Mace Windu was very suspicious given the boys ancestry and decided to agree to let the him join the Order to keep a close eye on him, and Yoda who instead of suspicious was intrigued and could sense great potential in the boy and decided it'd be best to lead him down the path of the Light Side and for the Jedi to keep him from the allure of the Dark Side and Dooku. Having concluded his thoughts Yoda then looked each council member in the eyes silently conveying the message to each one: The boy was to be trained as a Jedi.

"Given it much thought, we have. To be trained as a Jedi, you are. In order, congratulations are. Padawan Revan." Yoda concluded, with a small smile. One Revan returned, "Thank you, Master Yoda. I promise that I'll do my best." Revan replied happily. Behind him Ahsoka and Anakin were smiling, glad their friend was accepted to be a Jedi. "We will discuss who will be your master later, for now padawan Tano will give you a basic tour of the temple and tomorrow you will start your basic training, and stay out of trouble on your first day." Mace spoke for the first time and warned, "Hardass." Revan scoffed under his breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Ahsoka who knew she shouldn't have but couldn't help but snicker, thankful no one heard that. "Come on, I'll show you the training area, dining area, archives and finally where we padawans get to sleep." she offered, "Lead the way, Master Jedi." he said playfully, Ahsoka gave him a mock glare. Just like before they ended up laughing almost immediately, but unlike before, this time Ahsoka gave a love filled stare back at him before turning away leading him down the hall quietly scolding herself, _'I can't make any more mistakes like that, sure he's handsome... but attachment is forbidden! I'm a Jedi, I won't break the code, especially for potential personal feelings.'_ Ahsoka declared... unaware Revan was having the opposite of those thoughts.

They eventually made it to the training area were Ahsoka told him it was mostly just younglings and occasionally padawans trained and practiced, Revan barely heard her. He was focused solely on the big tree that was radiating with the Force, Ahsoka noticed this and explained it was a very special tree and one of the calmest places to meditate, she told him that rarely a Jedi strong in the Force who touched the tree would experience a powerful vision, but said it was mostly a myth. "Not even Master Yoda has had a vision by touching it." she told him, but Revan wasn't paying attention it was like the tree was calling to him. He slowly outstretched his hand, touching the tree. In that instant his back arched forward and his face took on a painful expression, he was shown a vision...

 _Luke... help me take... this mask off..._

 _But you'll die..._

 _Nothing... can stop that now... just for once, let me... look on you with my_ OWN _eyes..._

 _Now... go, my son... leave me..._

 _No. You're coming with me. I'll not leave you here, I've got to save you._

 _You already... have... Luke. You were right... you were right about me, tell your sister... you were right..._

 _Father... I won't leave you..._

"Revan?! Revan?! Are you alright?! Speak to me! How many fingers am I holding up?" Ahsoka yelled frantically holding up three, "Uhh? Eight?" Revan slurred dazzily, "Oh! Thank the Force, you're alright! Well... sorta." she exclaimed happily nonetheless, hugging him tightly. Before realizing what she was doing and letting go, leaving them both blushing. "Sorry..." she mumbled still blushing, "No it's... it's fine.." he mumbled back happily still blushing. Ahsoka then remembered what happened a few minutes ago, "So what did you see, because whatever it was made your body convulse harshly?" she asked still worried, "I saw... living darkness attacking me." he lied, _'I'm sorry Ahsoka but something is telling me I shouldn't tell you... yet at least.',_ he hated lying to her but felt it was best for now. "Now, how about showing me the archives next?" he asked hoping to change the subject, "Alright, follow me." she said, but still worried for him.

Arriving at the archives Ahsoka explained it was where all the knowledge the Jedi knew about was stored in the very room with Jocasta Nu as Chief librarian and controlled access to the restricted Holocron Vault and mentioned there was database on his ancestors, which he immediately caused him to perk up at the thought of find out more on his ancestors. She offered to help him find the database sometime within the week to which he eagerly accepted, overjoyed at the thought of spending more time with Ahsoka. They finally decided to head to the dining area for supper.

They then arrived at the dining hall got there food and sat down across from a mirialan female around their age whom Ahsoka introduced, "Revan, I'd like you to meet my best friend. Barriss Offee, and yes he really is Revan's descendant." she clarified, "Nice to meet you Barriss, any friend of Ahsoka's is a friend of mine." he greeted kindly, Barriss snapped out of her trance on meeting Revan with a small blush on her face, "Sorry, it's nice to meet you Revan." she said extending her hand which Revan returned, he tried pulling his hand back but realized Barriss was still holding his hand. As he looked down at their still joined hands she immediately let go, he looked at her with a small questioning look. " _Very_ nice to meet you." she said in a tone that was familiar but couldn't recognize at the time, after they were done they decided to head to the bedrooms. Before Ahsoka and Barriss headed in their direction the latter gave him a hug which was familiar but once again couldn't decipher, after exchanging goodnights Revan headed to his new room. He laid in bed awake with his arms behind his head thinking

 _'So first I get inducted as a Jedi padawan, then I have a vision of an old man dying in what I assume is his son's arms and to top it off Ahsoka's friend starts acting weird around me. Maybe things will start making sense tomorrow.'_ with that last thought Revan drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **And... done another chapter. I haven't decided who to make his master if anyone has any ideas let me know, hopefully I'll know before I update. About the vision I thought about a dark one but the decided to go with a nice one**


	3. Suspicions and Dejection

**This** ** _might_** **be the last chapter centered around Revan for awhile, I plan on moving into season 1 soon. Once I've seen the second episode that is. On with the summary: In this chapter Revan will attempt to earn a bit of trust with some Jedi characters who are shown quite a bit in the series.**

 _With his dream of becoming a fully-fledged Jedi and redeeming his ancestors name now on track, Revan currently learns the basics of lightsaber combat. Having already proven his Force potential in a few demonstrations, one of which we now find him in..._

Revan managed to take apart and reconstruct both Anakin and Ahsoka's lightsabers within fives seconds at once, leading to the surprised yet excited reactions of the younglings... and the suspicion of all but one council member. "Told you I was well trained in the Force." he stated proudly, "Despite it being self-taught thanks to a few holocrons on Korriban." he added after a brief moment. Ahsoka was bit envious that his training was progressing rapidly, but mostly happy since it meant it wouldn't be much longer before there was a chance he could be out their as well, maybe even protecting a planet from the Separatists together. She formed a small smile at that. Revan handed their lightsabers back to them, "So... does this prove that all I need is to finish lightsaber training before I'm ready to have a master and go on missions?" he asked he asked enthusiastically, _'And hopefully my master will have missions with Anakin, that way I can spend more time with Ahsoka.'_ he added mentally with joy and a smile. Master Yoda then spoke, "Almost finished your training is. Discuss who your master will be in the council room, we will, later today.", the council- minus Yoda- then left with Anakin and Ahsoka not far behind, leaving Revan with the old master and younglings. He then reignited his training saber in reverse grip while practicing Form III: Soresu and Form V: Djem So, with Yoda occasionally correcting him and teaching the younglings.

Having finished he training by lunch, he decided to grab a quick bite. After lunch he decided it was a good time to start trying to earn the trust of some of his fellow Jedi including council members. Revan soon found Shaak Ti in the archives, attempting to add more information on Kamino and Clone Troopers, "Greetings, Master Ti." he said with a small bow, startled she jumped back a bit facing the person who caught her by surprise one hand on her chest the other on her lightsaber, "Revan!" she said still surprised since she couldn't sense his approach and cautious because of who he was, putting away her lightsaber she returned her attention to him, "Padawan Revan, you should know it's not nice to sneak up on one of your masters, unexpectedly." she scolded him with small frown. "Apologies Master Ti, I forgot that I no longer need to mask my Force-signature." he apologized sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Apology accepted, padawan. Try not to let it happen again, alright?" she warned lightly, "Yes, ma'am!" he mock saluted with a smile. Shaak smiled a bit, _'Maybe he can be trustworthy.'_ she admitted to herself. "So Master Ti, need any help?" he asked hoping to earn her trust, "Yes, actually. We have some new data on the clones, but first we need to sort out some of the old data before entering the new into the archives, understand?" she explained, "Got it." he confirmed before starting. An hour later he was finishing up while Shaak was shocked at how fast he was able to move and enter data, but also impressed. She noticed the impressed look on Master Nu's face and realized he already earned her respect. _'It seems that he will indeed make a fine Jedi Knight someday.'_ she thought with a smile.

After finishing up with helping Shaak. Revan soon made his way to the hanger, hoping Ahsoka had come back from her mission. Instead he found Aayla Secura departing from some of the clones under her command and decided to try and earn her trust. As he approached her, she ended up noticing him and narrowed her eyes briefly in suspicion, "Greetings, Master Secura." he said with a small bow, "Padawan Revan." she greeted curtly, "Where are you headed?" he asked, "Well, it's not often that a padawan asks a knight their business. But if you must know I was going to go and hone my saber skills." she said hoping to get away from him. _'Why you little...!'_ he thought with anger at the way she acted towards him, he understood of course. But still didn't like it. "Mind if I join you?" he asked with a sickly sweet smile, and gripping her shoulder- hard, Aayla couldn't help but flinch from his grip, and silently shudder from his tone, cold smile... and the anger radiating off him. "O- Of course..." she replied stuttering a bit, leading him to the outside training area. Once they got there, he decided to apologize. "Look, I uh... I wanted to apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have gotten angry like that I've been told it's not the Jedi way." hoping she might forgive him. Aayla was surprised that _HIM_ of all people were apologizing, _'Maybe he isn't like his ancestor.'_ she realized, "I'll accept yours if accept mine. I shouldn't have tried shrugging you off, despite your ancestry. After all it's like you said: It's not Jedi way." she said with a small smile. "Deal. So what form do you use?" he asked. She replied with Form IV: Ataru, and explained it was an acrobatic combat style. Best suited for open spaces, and went on to show him some different motions with her lightsaber.

 _'So far I've befriended two Jedi, Master Shaak Ti and Knight Aayla Secura. Despite both meetings having a bit of a rocky start. I wonder who I'll meet next...'_ he noticed a ship landing, but not just any ship... _'The_ Twilight _! Ahsoka's back!'_ he thought with pure joy and a big smile on his face, he then noticed Luminara Unduli coming outside with some younglings and showing them the Force-sensitive tree, _'That_ TREE _... that blasted tree! Enough of that tree, I need to focus. Perhaps I'll go and greet Ahsoka.'_ he thought smiling a bit, _'Then again... perhaps I should make nice with Luminara...'_ he thought his eyes trailing off towards the hangers direction, letting out a disappointed sigh. _'Sorry Ahsoka, I love you. But making friends is- as much as it pains me to think this.'_ he thought with a grimace before continuing his thought _'...more important right_ _now...'_ , letting out another dejected sigh, he made his way over to Luminara. "Hello Master Unduli." he greeted, "Padawan Revan, have you come here meditate?" she asked curiously, "Meditate? Well that explains the younglings sitting cross-legged in front of the tree." he mused, "I don't suppose you know anything about this tree?" she asked, "Actually I do, I was thrown into a vision from it." he confirmed trailing off, remembering the vision.

Luminara was surprised someone actually had vision from it, no one knows how long it's been since a Jedi had a vision from the tree. She had to ask him what he had seen. "What was it that you saw?" she asked curiously, "I saw...", _'I'll need to be vague, No one can know... at least for now.'_ , "A Sith Lord dying." he finished half lying, "Do you know who?" She asked hoping for a name. "No... only that the other person with was named Luke." he explained, "Other person?" she asked, suspicious of who these two from Revan's dream were, "Yeah, the one who wasn't a Sith.", _'He looked a bit like Anakin, now that I think about it...'_ he added mentally, "What did the Sith Lord look like?" she asked, planning on telling the council later once she knew the Sith's facial features. Unfortunately for her Revan realized her intentions. _'Nice try Luminara, but I know how to keep my thoughts hidden. I'll tell her his masked appearance instead.'_ he thought to himself secretly, "All I know is that he was wearing a black skull-like mask." he answered vaguely, _'That's not enough to go on, perhaps a second interaction with the tree might help us...'_ she realized thoughtfully, "Perhaps if you feel up to it, you could touch the tree again. It might help us prepare for him, that way less lives might be lost." she said hoping he'd help. Revan let out a long sigh, "I... guess it couldn't hurt..." he begrudgingly complied, they both walked up to the tree. Before touching it, he asked, "Could you catch me? Last time I touched it I passed out, and Ahsoka couldn't catch me fast enough.", "Of course." she agreed. _'I hope this doesn't affect me too badly again.'_ were his last thoughts before touching the tree...

 _Lord Vader... can you hear me...?_

 _Yes, master... Where is Padme? Is she safe... is she alright?_

 _It seems... in your anger, you killed her..._

 _I... I couldn't have. She was alive... I_ FELT _it!_

 _No!_

Revan snapped up, releasing the contents of his stomach on the ground beside the bed he was laying on, _'Wait... bed?'_ , he looked around the room, _'Ahsoka explained this place to me: the infirmary, I must have had quite an episode this time around.'_ he was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened and just as he looked at the door, a reddish-orange blur hit him faster than he could process and knocked them both back onto the bed. He then realized it was Ahsoka, "Oh thank the Force your alright!" she exclaimed still hugging him, before realizing their position and letting go. Leaving them both with a blush on their faces. Anakin, Luminara, Barriss and Obi-Wan all walked right as they separated, with all but Obi-Wan noticing since he was behind the other three. The three that noticed however all had different reactions: Anakin was happy his padawan seemed to find someone she likes, even if she won't admit and prefers following the code. Luminara had an accusatory look on her face, reminding herself to explain a certain part of the code to him before she left. Barriss however... was jealous, she then excused herself before she did something rash. Anakin then left shortly after her with a smile on his face, Ahsoka then left before explaining something about an assignment in the Bith system.

Luminara then gave Obi-Wan a small look, he understood then told Revan he'd be waiting in the council chamber for was when he was done here. "I don't suppose you know what that was about?" he asked her curiously. Instead of answering, she instead questioned him, "How do you feel about Ahsoka?" she asked in a tone that left no room for trying to excuse himself, "Well she's my friend and I care about her." he said half lying. Leaving out the part where he loved her, almost as if she knew. "Revan... has anyone told you yet about attachments in the Jedi?" she asked in a gentler tone, "No, why?" he asked a bit worried, _'Why do I get a bad feeling about this...'_ he thought still worried. "Revan... attachment is forbidden, Jedi aren't allowed to love." she explained, "Don't worry, I understand." he complied, "Good." she said, glad he understood... Or so she thought, his thoughts on the end of their conversation however were _much_ different.

 _'I... I don't believe it... I_ WON'T _believe it! Yet I know deep down Luminara's telling the truth... I'll never get the chance to be with Ahsoka...'_ he thought deeply depressed, almost not wanting to meet the council. Only to realize it would be hard to explain to them, _'Especially Windu.'_ he thought rolling his eyes, so he decided to just get it over with. _'Who knows? Maybe it'll be good news. I hope...'_ he thought still depressed, he then entered the council chamber and walked to the middle of the room. Giving a small bow he waited for them to address him, just as Obi-Wan walked in and up beside him offering a small apology for being late. Mentioning having looked for Revan wondering why it took him so long to make his way down here, to which said teen mentioned having a conversation with Master Unduli. Before both of them turned to the rest of the council, Master Yoda then addressed Revan. "Complete, your training is. Be assigned a master now, you will." Revan was less depressed now. Knowing he was about to finally get a master, he smiled slightly. Yoda then continued, "Offered to be your master, Obi-Wan has." Yoda finished with a small smile. Revan was glad to get a master such as Obi-Wan, _'From what Ahsoka told me, Obi-Wan taught Anakin everything he knows. I remember she told me Anakin and Obi-Wan tend to have lots of missions together which means... I'll be seeing her more often...'_ he thought with more sadness then happiness.

After being dismissed, Revan and Obi-Wan were making their way to the padawan bedrooms while having a small talk. "Thanks for agreeing to be my master Obi-Wan." he said gratefully before continuing, "I know my ancestry probably doesn't help much." he said mumbling a bit. Obi-Wan waved his worry off, "I won't judge you by your ancestry." he said trying to reassure his new padawan. He then decided to try something that would hopefully make his padawan feel better, Having felt some depression coming from him back in the council room. "I didn't need much convincing. Unlike some our fellow Jedi, I know your nothing like your ancestor before his redemption." he said patting his shoulder, before adding something that he had a feeling about which would make his apprentice feel much better. "Anakin and Ahsoka also vouched for you in front of the council." he said smiling gently at the small smile on his padawans face, "Really? Wow. I mean I know they're my friends, but I've only known them for almost month." he said quietly but humble at the same time, Obi-Wan was glad his apprentice was feeling better.

After finally making it to the padawan bedrooms the bid each other goodnight, a few minutes later Revan was laying in bed in the same position as the last time he was thinking before going to sleep. _'Well...'_ he thought with a long sigh before continuing his thoughts, _'The good news is I'm finally done padawan training with the training saber and tomorrow I'll be making my first lightsaber, maybe... deep purple...'_ he thought with a smile, before frowning and falling back into his thoughts, _'The bad news... I had another vision, with the outcome involving me winding up in the infirmary. But at least I now know the Sith's name: Vader.'_ a sad look crossed his face, _'And... I'll never be with Ahsoka...'_ his sad look then turned into a hard one, _'No. I_ WILL _be with her, someday. Until that day however I will find a way to cope with my feelings...'_ with those last thoughts, he drifted off into another dreamless sleep with one final thought turning to one person... Barriss.

 **Done chapter 3, I wasn't quite sure which Jedi should've made to give him the cold shoulder, so I figured if it'd be any of them It'd be Aayla since she's a knight and probably wouldn't be as wise as a master. Oh! And this second vision has left a ' _scar_ ' you could call it I guess, which means he'll occasionally have big visions like the two you've already read which will knock him out for several hours or small ones which will leave him temporarily dazed. That reminds me this _might_ be the last chapter centered around Revan for awhile, the next chapter will finally enter the series. P.S If it wasn't clear Revan did earn Luminara's trust.**


	4. Rising Malevolence

**I'm currently watching** **Rising Malevolence** **while writing this, trying to find a way to add Revan. Hopefully most of the dialogue will remain unchanged. I won't be writing any chapter summaries about what'll happen at least until another chapter centered around him.**

 _THE CLONE STARFLEET IS UNDER SEIGE!_

 _DOZENS OF REPUBLIC WARSHIPS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED IN MERCILESS SURPRISE ATTACKS THAT LEAVE NO SURVIVORS._

 _RUMORS SPREAD OF A TERRIBLE NEW SEPARATIST WEAPON._

 _IN THE FACE OF GROWING FEAR, THE JEDI COUNCIL SENDS MASTER PLO KOON TO HUNT DOWN THE MENACE BEFORE IT STRIKES AGAIN..._

Obi-Wan sighed for the fifteenth time in half an hour. His padawan's attempts to convince him to join Anakin and Ahsoka on their mission were becoming tiresome. He sighed again, noticing his padawan was about to come up with another reason to let him go. _'_ _He's starting to remind me of Anakin.'_ , he thought with a small grimace, but also fondly...

"Please master?" Revan knew he was bordering on whining and begging, but could care less right now, all he wanted was some time with Ahsoka. _'Blast! I've probably got 10-15 minutes left before Ahsoka leaves, better convince him fast.'_ he thought with worry, "I mean it'd be the perfect opportunity to get some hands on experience in battle and the Separatists, plus I finally got my lightsaber to stop exploding." he said, igniting his violet colored lightsaber. Two days ago he finally constructed his lightsaber, unfortunately he kept getting a part of it in the wrong place, and it would explode a few seconds later. Fortunately however there was no major damage, only a scorch mark on the ground outside, destroyed dining table and the destruction of a few training remotes.

Obi-Wan let out a defeated sigh, "Very well, then." he conceded, "But, you are to listen to Anakin in my stead. Even if his plans are similar to what I've told you about him in the past." he said to be clear with some worry in his voice at the end. "Thank you, master." Revan said with relieved smile, "I'd better hurry before they leave." he said before turning around and sprinting in the opposite direction, "Thanks again, master!" he yelled mid-sprint from the other end of the corridor. _'Hopefully he doesn't get into any trouble by himself, or does anything Anakin-like...'_ were Obi-Wan's last worry filled thoughts before continuing down the corridor.

Still sprinting, and making sure he was going in the right direction. Revan kept thinking they already left, _'Why the hell is the docking bay on so far away!? At this rate they'll be gone by the time I get there!'_ he thought gritting his teeth in anger. Not even realizing said anger was causing parts of the walls and floors to crack. Still wrapped up in those thoughts, he failed to notice that he already entered the hanger, slamming into someone and knocking them both down. "Watch where the f-! Ahsoka?!" his anger vanished when he realized who it was and was replaced with joy and guilt. "Sorry for slamming into and almost snapping at you." he apologized, "It's fine, really." she said accepting his outstretched hand, still in a bit of shock at how he caught her by surprise and mostly at the look of anger that was in his eyes before he realized it was her, not to mention the anger radiating off him. _'I just hope whatever made him angry, doesn't happen again.'_ she thought with a small shudder.

"So what brings you here? Couldn't let me leave without saying goodbye, huh?" she asked with a teasing smirk, Revan blushed a bit, _'So that's how she wants to play it, huh? Well, two can play that game.'_ he thought mirroring her smirk before leaning in beside her ear, causing the smirk on her face to vanish. Before whispering his reply, "Well normally I would come and give my _favorite_ togruta a proper goodbye, but this time I'll be there right beside you." backing up to see her entire face flushed. Ahsoka was glad Anakin decided to come back out of the freighter at the moment, and interrupt before Revan tried something else.

"Revan! Good to see you bud." Anakin greeted his friend, before briefly turning his attention to his lightsaber, "I see you've finally got it to stop exploding.", "Yep, Finally got all the pieces where there supposed to be." he replied, before continuing, "That reminds me. I've been allowed to accompany you two on this mission." he said with a smile. "That's good. Some hands on experience will definitely help, take it from me." Anakin replied with a similar smile. Ahsoka was happy Revan was coming with them and couldn't keep her mouth from forming into a smile, until she had to remind herself attachment was forbidden. They landed on the _Resolute_ and took off towards the Bith system ready to lend a hand to Master Koon should he need it.

Aboard the command ship, Revan was impressed by Star Destroyers. A few moments later they got a transmission from Master Koon, "Kotoya, Master Plo." Ahsoka greeted warmly, " _Kotoya, little 'Soka._ " he greeted back warmly, "How's the hunt for the mystery weapon going?" Anakin then asked. " _We've tracked it to Abregado system, we need reinforcements._ " he replied. "I'll have to ask the council, Master Plo. I was given strict orders to protect our staging area." Anakin replied before the transmission started cutting off, "Master Plo?! What's happening?!" Ahsoka asked with worry, unfortunately it was cut off before he could hear the end of her sentence. Revan could practically see the worry rolling off her, he wanted to comfort her. He looked at Anakin briefly and ended up remembering Luminara's words: _'Revan... attachment is forbidden.'_ he ultimately decided not to.

A few minutes later after some failed attempts at contacting Master Plo, the three Jedi were making their way off the bridge when Ahsoka spoke up, "You heard Master Plo. He needs our support, we have to go help him.", "We have to see what the council decides first. This is an important meeting Ahsoka, remember be mindful and speak only when spoken to." Anakin replied sternly, "Don't I always." she replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Same goes for you." he said to Revan just as sternly, said teen couldn't help what came out of his mouth nor the tone it was said in, "Yeah, I know. I don't need a lecture!" glaring at Anakin near the end of his sentence, said Jedi and his padawan were shocked at their friends tone of voice. Anakin decided they needed to focus on talking to the council. Ahsoka was now worried for her friend as well as Master Plo. Revan had thankfully calmed down, but was surprised he felt no guilt for snapping at Anakin. _'I'm probably just tired...'_ he thought, thinking it was nothing big, just before entering the communication room.

He was a bit surprised Chancellor Palpatine was in on the conversation. Windu was already speaking, " _This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems, it disappeared without a trace._ ", " _We cannot afford to lose anymore ships, my friends._ " the chancellor then spoke up before turning his attention to Anakin, and asking with a smile, " _Ah, Master Skywalker have you had any success in finding General Grievous' secret weapon?_ " Anakin pressed one of the buttons, "Master Plo was here in the Abregado system, when we lost contact. We've had no further contact with General Plo Koon, the absence of distress beacons indicates that his fleet was..." he was hesitant to finish while seeing the look on Ahsoka's face, before giving her a sad look and finishing. But not before Revan had gently grasped her hand and moved their intertwined hands behind her to keep the others from seeing, "That his fleet was destroyed like the others, we are about to prepare a rescue mission.", " _Hasn't clone intelligence reported this weapon never leaves any survivors?_ " the chancellor asked. Obi-Wan spoke up for the first time, " _The Separatists are being unusually tidy. They don't want any witnesses._ " Master Yoda finally spoke, " _Tragic are these losses, but prevent more. We must._ " Revan gave Ahsoka's hand another reassuring squeeze. Windu then spoke again, " _All our battle groups will be reassigned to guard our supply convoys. Including yours Skywalker. I'm afraid we can't risk anymore ships with a rescue mission._ ".

 _'This is bantha shit!'_ Revan thought in anger while letting go of Ahsoka's hand, said girl then spoke out of turn, "Wait! Just because there haven't been any survivors before, doesn't mean there won't be any this time." Revan nodded his and spoke up in agreement, "I'm with Ahsoka on this. I mean come on there's still a chance the wreckage has survivors." he flinched a bit from his masters scolding look indicating they'll talk later. Ahsoka however was glad someone was on her side, " _Boldly spoken for two so young._ " the chancellor said, " _She is learning from Anakin._ " Obi-Wan said before turning his attention to his apprentice, and raising an eyebrow, " _You haven't forgotten my instructions have you?_ " he asked, "No, Master. However you once told me: easier said than done." Revan said with a small smile, which his master returned. "Excuse my padawan." Anakin apologized with a scolding tone directed at Ahsoka, before turning his attention back, "We will deploy. As you've instructed, master." he said before the viewer cut out.

Ahsoka and Revan turned and started walking out, before Anakin called to her a bit harshly, "Ahsoka!", "If anyone could survive, Master Plo could!" she insisted before continuing, "I don't understand why-!" Anakin cut her off, "What you don't understand is Jedi protocol, or you place. My young padawan." he said with a scolding tone. "Your one to talk." Revan said challengingly, "Excuse me?" Anakin asked in disbelief, "Obi-Wan told me about how you endangered Senator Amidala's life, by taking her to Geonosis after you were told to remain on Naboo. So wouldn't that be breaking Jedi protocol or not learning your place?" he asked with a mocking eyebrow raise. Ahsoka was happy that Revan defended her but became concerned her master and friend were going to start coming at each others throats and decided to mend things now, "Guys. Stop, before you ruin your friendship." they realized she was right, Revan apologized first, "I shouldn't have said that, I was just trying to defend Ahsoka.", "It's my fault as well, I pushed back" Anakin said apologizing to him, Revan was a bit miffed Anakin didn't apologize to Ahsoka but decided to drop it. Admiral Yularen walked a few second later, "Admiral. We'll split up our ships to maximize our defense area. I'll scout ahead for enemy activity." Anakin instructed, "Isn't that risky, with the mystery weapon still out there?" Yularen asked concerned, "It might be, but I know you won't argue my orders." Anakin said giving a small scolding stare at Ahsoka, who looked at the ground. "Come on Snips, Revan." he said gesturing them to follow.

They headed straight for the hanger and boarded the _Twilight_ , just as they left Anakin turned his attention to Artoo and asked, "Set those new coordinates Artoo?" Artoo gave affirmative beep, Ahsoka then decided to apologize, "Master, I should tell you why I spoke up before-" Anakin cut her off before she could continue, "You don't have to explain anything.", Ahsoka looked a bit downcast at his reply, Revan gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and smile. Which she returned, while starting to feel better. Anakin pulled the lever and they jumped to lightspeed, a few minutes later they exited hyperspace int the system, Master Koon was supposedly still in. Ahsoka was at one of the side consoles, "Revan could you-" she then noticed him napping in the co-pilot chair, "Okay... Artoo set up the scanner, modulate for incoming 'mystery' weapons. she said turning to the astromech, "No, R2 tune the scanners for life forms." Anakin said redirecting the droid, "Why would we scan for life forms to spot an enemy weapon probably just filled with... battle droids? The Abregado system!" she realized, then continued with an accusatory tone, "So it's okay when you don't follow what the council says!", "Doing what the Jedi Council says, that's one thing. How we go about doing it, that's another. That's what I'm trying to teach you my young padawan." he said partially defending himself but mostly trying to teach her well in his own way. "So you always meant to come out here for survivors?" she asked, glad he was finally on her side, "Lives are in danger Ahsoka, we can't just turn our backs on them." he said with the intent to help, "That's what I said back in the briefing room!" she exclaimed startling Revan a bit, "Wha? What's going on?" he asked still half asleep, "Nothing go back to sleep." Ahsoka said, "Don't have to tell me twice..." he mumbled, passing out again. "Anyways. I know, but the way you said it was wrong. Hurry up, switch on the illuminator." he asked, "We haven't got much time before the fleet misses us." she said smiling at the thought of finding her friend.

A few minutes later they flying through the debris field, Ahsoka was in the co-pilot seat checking the scanners with R2, Revan had briefly woken and moved to his old temporary room in order to sleep again, "The scanners are practically useless." she complained mildly before asking the astromech, "Got anything on the emergency channel R2?", Anakin spoke up with some hesitation in his voice "Now Ahsoka, we might find something you don't want to find.", "I know master, but I have to believe." she said with hope, "How do you know Master Plo anyway?" he asked curiously, "He's one of my oldest friends." she told him before continuing, "It was Master Plo Koon who found me, and brought me to the temple where I belonged." she confirmed, before saddening a bit, "Now he's lost, so I thought. Maybe I could find him.", "Wow, really?" Revan asked with surprise in his voice, with a small smile she said, "Yep.", he mirrored her smile before sitting down, R2 beeped, "Incoming transmission master." she said straightening up a bit, Obi-Wan appeared on the viewer, " _Anakin, where are you?_ " he asked, _'Judging from his tone, I'd say he already knows.'_ Revan thought to himself, praying he wouldn't get another scolding look from his master. "Hello master." Anakin replied a bit nervous before continuing, "We made a quick stop in the Abregado system." he finished trying to make it sound like not a big deal, " _You have other orders._ " Obi-Wan said a bit scoldingly, "It was my idea Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said trying to take the blame, " _Oh I'm sure._ " he replied not believing her at all, he turned his attention back to Anakin before asking, " _Well, have you found any survivors?_ ", said person replied, "No, you were right. The Separatists don't want any witnesses.", " _All the more reason for you to rejoin the defensive escorts. We need you, Anakin. You're going to miss the rendezvous with the fleet if you don't hurry._ " Obi-Wan replied insistently, Anakin conceded, "I know Master. We're on our way." Ahsoka looked downcast, Revan wanted to do something to make her feel better, but couldn't much with Anakin here. Anakin apologized, "I'm sorry Ahsoka." R2 then started beeping, the three turned their attention to the droid before Anakin asked, "What is it R2?", R2 beeped again, Ahsoka then responded while pressing buttons, "R2 thinks he's got something on the emergency channel.", "Can he trace it?" Anakin asked, "Let's get going!" she exclaimed with a smile, Revan was glad she was feeling better.

R2 beeped after a bit of searching, the brought up his projector showing the debris field, ""Are we still picking up that signal?" Anakin asked Ahsoka, "Yes, but why aren't we finding anybody?" she asked him, Revan could sense her becoming sad again and had to fight the urge to hug her. Anakin replied, "I don't know Ahsoka, I don't know...", Revan spoke up, "It'll be fine Ahsoka, it's like you said: if anyone could survive, Master Plo could." She felt a bit better after that. Ahsoka then decided to attempt making contact, "Is there anyone out there? This is Ahsoka Tano. Can anyone hear me?" she asked getting nothing, she tried again, "Is there anyone out there? Come in. This is Ahsoka Tano." still getting nothing she turned to R2, "R2, see if you can boost the reception." she said, R2 beeped again while she groaned loudly, "Patience." Anakin said trying to calm her before continuing, "We're trying to boost the power. Hang on.", Anakin turned the viewer on when it started to beep, Chancellor Palpatine appeared, " _Anakin, the council is furious. Why have you left your post?_ " he asked, Anakin replied, "I decided we couldn't just give up on Master Plo Koon.", " _A noble gesture, Anakin. But the council feels your daring may put others in danger. Please, listen to me Anakin. Return at once._ " the chancellor ordered, Anakin replied with a bit of reluctance in his voice, "Yes Excellency." the viewer cut out, Ahsoka got a look of realization, "Time to go you two.", "We have to stay!" she exclaimed suddenly, startling Revan a bit at her outburst, "Ahsoka, I want to believe Master Plo is alive but-" he started before she interrupted him, "I know he's alive! I can sense it!" _'Man, she can get worked up fast when she wants to.'_ Revan thought with a small smirk, she then turned the ship hard right, Anakin yelled her name out in surprise, R2 beeped in surprise, and Revan gripped his seat out of fear from falling out, before strapping himself in.

Anakin guided the ship to where Ahsoka sensed Master Plo, she immediately noticed him and some of his troops, "There they are!" she exclaimed, happy they had found him, "Ready tow cable." Anakin responded, she got up to ready the cable. Revan was glad she wouldn't be feeling sad anymore, now that they found Master Plo, "Cable ready, master." she confirmed, Anakin pressed a button on the console, deploying the cable, Ahsoka and Revan were already waiting in the small hanger for the pod to enter, Anakin came through the door just as the pod settled inside, two clones slipped off the top, groaning when they hit the ground, _'Why the hell were they on_ TOP _of the pod?'_ Revan thought, finding it bizarre, before Ahsoka spoke, "Come on, hurry!" she yelled to the two behind her while running to Master Plo, Anakin and Revan on her heels, "Are you okay Master Plo?" she asked worried for her friend, kneeling beside him, "There's someone in the pod." she said looking up briefly, Revan used the Force to remove the viewport, while Anakin helped the clone stand, the _Twilight_ 's medical droid walked in, "Will they be alright?" he asked the droid, "The pressure suits offer some protection, but they require a medical frigate for recovery. I will stabilize them sir." it replied, Ahsoka then spoke to Master Plo, "Your men are safe now.", he turned his attention to Anakin and asked, "Tell me, were there any survivors?", "We couldn't find anybody else." he replied apologetically, "The hunters must have destroyed the rest." Master Plo realized with a bit of mournfulness, "I'm sorry, Master Plo..." she apologized before hugging him, he returned the hug.

The four made their way back to the cockpit, Master Plo then told them what happened, "We tracked the mystery weapon to this system, that is when we found out it was an ion cannon.", "An ion cannon?" Ahsoka asked curiously, "Ion cannons are a form of armament that fires ionized particles capable of disrupting electronic systems." Revan replied with a small smile at his show of intelligence, the other three just looked at him mildly surprised, "What? I know stuff." he said a bit defensively, Master Plo gave Revan an impressed look before simplifying it, "In other words. A weapon that neutralizes all power to our ships, leaving the targets defenseless." the scanner started to pick up something, the three younger Jedi sat down in their seats before Anakin looked at the scanner, "There's a massive vessel approaching." he said confirming what the scanner picked up, "Shut down the power systems before they detect us!" Master Plo exclaimed while quickly shutting down the power, the _Twilight_ immediately started to drift, Artoo beeped, "The droid!" he exclaimed, realizing the astromech would give them away, "Sorry little guy." Ahsoka apologized, while Revan ran over, "Don't worry bud, we'll turn you back on once were safe again." he said before switching Artoo off, he ran up next to Master Plo, turning his attention outside, immediately noticing the giant ship, _'I wonder if it's too late to retreat...'_ he thought starting to panic as it got closer.

"That is one big, cruiser crusher..." Ahsoka mumbled, "Took the words right outta my mouth..." Revan mumbled back, agreeing with her, the four watched as it passed by without noticing them, _'This'll all be for nothing if they see us...'_ he thought to himself once more, unfortunately the droids on the giant ship seemed to have indeed noticed them and was turning around, Anakin then said with a bit of worry, exactly what Revan was thinking, "They're coming back.", Master Plo replied with worry, "Are all the systems shut down?", the medical droid walked, " Is there a problem sir?" it asked, "We forgot to shut off the medical droid." Ahsoka said starting to worry more, Anakin immediately turned his attention back to the console and started pressing buttons to start the ship up again, "We've got to get the power back on now!" he called to them, they all started flipping switches and pressing buttons, "May I be of assistance?' the droid asked, "No thanks! Just get in the back, and take care of the clones!" he ordered the droid, "That is my programming, sir." it replied before leaving, "Come on, we've gotta get out of here!" he said, "I know! I know!" Ahsoka exclaimed, he then attempted to get them away from the massive ship, "R2, program the navicomputer! Be ready to get us out of here!" he called behind him, before Ahsoka reminded him, "You forgot, we turned him off!", Revan ran over and turned him back on, R2 beeped a question, "Not yet, bud. Hold on." he replied before running back, "Artoo, program the hyperdrive!" she said quickly, the droid plugged in and beeped another question, "Anywhere! Hurry!" Ahsoka and Revan yelled at the same time. "Master?" she asked sounding very worried, Anakin kept weaving through the debris field, R2 beeped at them indicating the hyperdrive was ready, "We're clear!" she confirmed, Anakin pulled the lever and a second later the were in hyperspace.

Revan let out a relived sigh and said, "That was close.", the other three nodded in agreement, a little while later they were back aboard the _Resolute_ , Revan and Ahsoka had already exited the ship and were checking on R2, Anakin and a one of the clones, were just exiting and having a small talk, "Thanks for getting us out of there in one piece General Skywalker." he thanked, "You have my padawan to thank for that, and of course Obi-Wan's." he said gesturing to Ahsoka and Revan, the latter gave a small salute to the clone, who returned the gesture, "She always said you guys would pull through." he finished, "General Plo said someone would come for us, we're glad he was right." the clone finished thankful, Master Plo walked up behind him and turned his attention to Anakin, "Skywalker, it is time to give our report to the council.", "Right, the council report." Artt beeped a bit, Anakin stopped walking and turned his attention to the teens, "Come on, you two.", "You want me there? I figured because of before-" she started to reply with uncertainty, before Anakin cut her off, "Ahsoka, through it all you never gave up. You did a great job." he said praising her before continuing with some humor, "But if I'm getting in trouble for this, you're gonna share some of the blame too. So come on, let's go." Revan gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and a soft smile, she mirrored the smile before turning her attention back to Anakin, and replying with smile still on her face, "Right beside you, master." unbeknownst to them, Anakin gave another hidden smile at their little moment. As the three made their way to the briefing room, Revan was once again in thought.

 _'Man, what a crazy day. Tomorrow is bound to be even_ CRAZIER _. We'll probably launch an assault against that thing or something.'_ he then frowned, _'I did it again..._ MULTIPLE _times! I have to fight my love for Ahsoka, If I don't I could get expelled if the council ever found out... Maybe cutting up battle droids tomorrow will help fight my feelings.'_ he gave a long mental sigh, _'I hope...'_ were his last thoughts before the door closed behind him.

 **Rising Malevolence is now finished and I started it two days ago. With that being said don't expect Shadow of Malevolence for at least a week.**


	5. Shadow of Malevolence

**Alright! New chapter, dialogue should remain unchanged, however my two sources for said dialogue are different.**

 _A DEADLY WEAPON UNLEASHED!_

 _THE SEPARATIST BATTLESHIP MALEVOLENCE ADVANCES UNOPPOSED THROUGH REPUBLIC SPACE, TEARING APART ANY SHIP THAT STANDS IN ITS PATH!_

 _AFTER A DARING RESCUE AND NARROW ESCAPE, ANAKIN SKYWALKER PREPARES A COUNTERATTACK ON THE EMEMY SHIP AND ITS DIABOLICAL DROID COMMANDER GENERAL GRIEVOUS!_

Revan was standing on Anakin's left with his arms crossed while Admiral Yularen stood on his right, explaining the plan to a group of clones, while Artoo projected a hologram of the ship. "This strike force has been commissioned by the Senate to hunt down the enemy's new battleship." just as Ahsoka and Master Plo approached, she and Revan smiled briefly at each other before the admiral continued, "As the bulk of our fleets are engaged on the front lines, we'll be on our own. General Skywalker has prepared our attack strategy." he finished giving Anakin the floor, "Thank you, admiral." nodding briefly before addressing the troopers while gesturing to the hologram, "While our capital ships vulnerable to enemy's attack, I believe a squad of bombers can outmaneuver their ion weapon. Our target would be the bridge and General Grievous." he said with a smirk, Y-wings then appeared next to the ship while the clones mumbled among themselves, Revan managed to catch one clones words, "The head clunker! Skywalker is getting pretty ambitious." he said to one of his brothers, _'You don't know the half of it.'_ Revan thought with a small smirk. "Our bombers will attack in high speed to avoid enemy's ion weapon." Anakin pointed to different areas, "We'll concentrate our firepower on the bridge's superstructure, here." he said pointing to the bridge before finishing, "We destroy General Grievous and the ship will fall with him." he turned his attention to the troopers and asked, "Any questions?" the same clone Revan heard talking earlier stood up, "Just tell us where that metal head is, sir." the clone next to him stood up as well and declared, "Yeah. We've been waiting for the chance to take him out!" the clones behind them started to shout in agreement, "Alright men, settle down." Anakin said simply, the two clones sat back down, "We destroy Grievous, we can bring the war to a quicker end. Pilots, prepare your bombers." he instructed, the clones left to get ready.

"Skywalker, this is an aggressive plan. Are you sure your squadron can complete this mission?" Master Plo asked with a hint of worry, "Let's ask them." he replied smiling, before turning his attention to the clone Revan heard talking earlier, "Matchstick, you think our boys can pull it off?" said clone replied with determination in his voice, "Yes, sir. There hasn't been a mission Shadow squadron couldn't complete." his brother who spoke earlier continued with equal determination, "That's right. Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness. That's us.", "I admire your confidence, pilot." Master Plo said, before turning his attention back to Anakin, "Even so, minimal casualties may be enough to prevent you from breaking Grievous' defenses." he finished, "Master Plo is right. With Grievous on that ship's bridge, it's bound to be well-protected." Ahsoka said agreeing with him, Revan then spoke up in agreement with Anakin's plan, "We fly to the bridge, blow it up and get out before the rest of the ship explodes. Sounds simple enough." he finished with a smirk, Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed he wasn't on her side. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. We'll destroy that bridge and Grievous along with it." Anakin said with determination before leaving, the admiral bowed briefly before departing as well, "Master Skywalker seems to inspire great confidence in his men." Master Plo said to the two remaining Jedi, Ahsoka chuckled briefly while replying, "He does lead by example."

Revan, Ahsoka, Anakin, and R2 entered the docking bay with the Y-wings, Artoo beeped a bit before Ahsoka asked looking at one of the ships, "Which ones mine?", "You're with me. You'll be my gunner." he replied, she turned around looking less than thrilled, secretly hoping Revan would've been the one to accompany her, "Somebody's gotta watch my back." he replied a bit sheepishly, "Broadside could do that." she said trying to get out of going with him, "Besides, you have R2." she finished gesturing to the astromech, who beeped before turning her attention back, "But I so enjoy your company, my padawan." he replied smirking a bit, she then gave him an accusatory look before speaking, "Just admit it. You don't like my flying." she said, not letting up, "No, I- no, it's not that. It's just, I-" he stuttered trying to defend himself. Revan chuckled at this, earning a small glare from him.

Revan immediately noticed that Master Plo and Admiral Yularen were walking up to them, "Skywalker." Master Plo said interrupting him, before the admiral spoke, "The enemy warship has attacked our convoy of medical transports near Ryndellia.", "Medical transports!" Ahsoka exclaimed worried for the injured clones, "Only General Grievous would go after clones who can't fight back!" she realized angrily, "The Ryndellia system near Naboo." Anakin said, "Isn't that where our medical base is? I'll bet that will be his next target." he realized, "There are many star clusters in that area. With a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that's less than ten parsecs." Master Plo replied, "Looks like we're gonna have to take a shortcut.", Anakin replied, "Admiral, warn that station what's coming." he said turning his attention to Yularen, the admiral nodded before leaving, "This journey may be treacherous. If you lose any ships before you reach the target-" Master Plo started, worry creeping into his voice, before Anakin cut him off, "We won't lose anybody." he said with certainty before turning around towards the Y-wing, "I will come along and fly fighter escort." Master Plo said, deciding to join them, "Any help is welcome, Master Plo. Just try not to fall behind." Anakin called down from atop the ship, "I had a feeling you'd be coming along. Your ship has already been prepped." Ahsoka told him, glad that he was joining them, he then left to get ready.

Revan was about to leave as well, when he felt Ahsoka grab his hand, he was a bit surprised at that, as he turned around to face her his surprise vanished at the look of concern she was giving him. "Be safe..." she said quietly enough for only them to hear, he gave her a gentle smile before lifting up her hand and kissing it softly, she blushed and smiled softly at him, "You too." he replied as quietly still smiling, they realized that their hands were still connected and let go with a small blush before Revan left to his ship and Ahsoka climbed into the one with Anakin, she had to remind herself of attachment being forbidden, while he had to remind himself that he'll never be with her, he climbed into his Y-wing and started it up, _'This is where the fun begins!'_ he thought with a smirk before taking off.

As soon as the Y-wings passed Obi-Wan's command ship, Anakin hailed them once they stopped, " _Shadow squadron, tighten formation. Call in._ ", " _Shadow 2 standing by._ " Revan replied, the rest of Shadow squadron reported in, " _All right boys, let's go._ " Anakin said over the comm jumping into hyperspace, the rest immediately, a few minutes later they exited hyperspace, " _Okay, if we can just manage to navigate through my shortcut, we'll be all right._ " Anakin said on the comm, Master Plo then spoke, " _A nebula can be very unpredictable. I advise caution._ ", " _Don't worry about us, Master Jedi. We can hold our own._ " Shadow 3 replied assuredly before addressing the rest of the squad, " _Right, Shadow squadron?_ ", " _Copy that Shadow 3._ " replied Shadow 4, Ahsoka spoke up, " _Does anyone care what the padawan thinks?_ ", " _Of course we care, Snips. But we're still going through that nebula._ " he said to her, the four Jedi and Shadow squadron made their way into the nebula, finding it hard to see, " _This soup is thick. Can you see anything?_ " Shadow 3 asked Anakin, " _Just keep your eyes on my thruster, Shadow 3._ " he replied, " _They'll have to. The scanners are useless._ " Ahsoka said sounding a bit frustrated, " _This is old-fashioned flying. You have to feel your way through to stay on course._ " Anakin told her, " _Skywalker is right, Ahsoka. Clear your mind, young one, and you will see the path._ " Master Plo replied in agreement, " _Right now, I can't see anything at all._ " she replied still frustrated, " _I always know where I'm going._ " Shadow 4 said sounding sure of himself, " _Yeah? Where's that Broadside?_ " Shadow 3 asked, " _I'm gonna blow up that battleship._ " he replied cockily, " _A clear path if ever there was one._ " Master Plo said dryly.

Shadow squadron continued to make their way through the nebula when Ahsoka spoke up, " _So Skyguy, how did you know about this shortcut?_ " she asked Anakin, " _It's an old smuggler's route._ _The pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine._ " he replied, " _Smuggler's route?_ " she asked a bit worriedly before letting out a small groan, "That _makes me feel better._ " she added sarcastically, " _They call it the Balmorra Run._ " he told them, " _Balmorra Run?!_ " Master Plo asked sounding worried, " _I think I'm picking up a contact._ " Ahsoka said, " _Skywalker, listen to me!_ _We need to turn around!_ " Master Plo exclaimed, " _We can't, not if we're gonna catch Grievous._ " Anakin told him, " _Another contact._ _This one is much larger._ " Ahsoka said worriedly, " _Skywalker, Balmorra is the nesting ground of the giant Nebray Mantas!_ " Master Plo exclaimed again, " _Another, another!_ " Ahsoka exclaimed, suddenly one of the mantas appeared just as she aimed her ion cannon at it, " _Take evasive action!_ " Anakin ordered.

They all managed to swerve out of the way before it crashed into them, Revan then noticed more mantas around them _'Perhaps next time I'll stay with Obi-Wan...'_ he thought starting to panic a bit, " _Those gas-gulpers are huge!_ " Ahsoka exclaimed, " _Don't shoot, or they'll panic!_ " Master Plo warned them, " _They'll panic?! I'm about to panic!_ " she exclaimed, her voice starting to take on a panicky tone. " _You and me both._ " Revan replied to her looking around nervously. " _There are so many of them!_ " Shadow 3 called out just as flew underneath one hitting his left stabilizer, " _I'm hit!_ " he yelled while his ship rolled out of control, " _My stabilizer's out!_ " he yelled, " _Pull it together, Matchstick!_ " Anakin said to him, " _I'm okay! I got it._ " he said regaining control, " _These things are gonna make a meal out of us!_ " Ahsoka yelled still in panic. " _All wings, line up behind me!_ " Anakin ordered, " _Roger that, boss._ " Shadow 3 confirmed.

Just as Anakin ordered, they all lined up behind him swerving around the mantas, one ship got hit and lost the head of their astromech droid, fortunately it wasn't anything major, " _Hurry, they will not follow us beyond the nebula!_ " Master Plo called out urging them to go faster, " _That one looks hungry._ " Ahsoka said worriedly, " _Nah, it's just smiling at_ _you._ " Anakin said jokingly, they swerved between two of the mantas and made their way to the edge of the nebula, " _We're coming out of it._ " Ahsoka told them just as they were leaving the nebula, " _Let's hope your shortcut paid off._ " she said just as they were greeted by the stars and darkness of space, " _We're not far behind Grievous now._ " Anakin said, " _Let's hope your right, Master._ " Revan told him.

Shadow squadron was just a short ways away from their destination when Master Plo broke the silence, " _Shadow 3, what is the damage to your ship?_ " he asked him, " _Just a scratch, sir._ " he replied, " _We must not take any more unnecessary risks._ _If we lose even a single ship, our mission is that much closer to failure._ " Master Plo told them sounding a bit grim in his last sentence, " _Understood Master Plo, but we didn't lose any ships, and I didn't-_ " Anakin was suddenly cut off by Shadow 3, " _Sir, another contact!_ ", " _I thought those things wouldn't follow us?_ " Ahsoka asked sounding worried again, " _Not following. Coming out of hyperspace. I_ _t's a ship. It's the Malevolence!_ " Shadow 3 exclaimed worriedly, _'Son of a...'_ was Revan's only thought.

The Malevolence suddenly came out of hyperspace not too far away from the medical station, Shadow squadron made their way towards the giant ship as fast as they could before it could attack the station, just as they made it to the ship starfighters started coming at them, " _We've got fighters coming in!_ " Ahsoka said alerting the rest of them, both the droids and Shadow squadron started firing at each other, Revan managed to take out one that tried to kamikaze him, " _Get those fighters off of us!_ " Anakin yelled to Ahsoka, " _Your fancy flying is making it difficult!_ " she shot back, " _Children, focus._ " Revan said jokingly but sternly, he smirked practically feeling Ahsoka's glare, " _Incoming!_ " she yelled, " _Make towards the edge of the ray, now!_ " Anakin ordered quickly, " _Give it everything you've got!_ " he yelled just as they were all pulling up, unfortunately Shadow 3 was falling behind, " _Shadow 2, your speed is dropping._ _Whats wrong?_ " Ahsoka asked noticing him falling behind, " _Nothing, sir!_ _Just trying to keep it together!_ " he replied trying to pass it off as no big deal, " _You can make it, Matchstick._ " Anakin said confident in him, Revan heard him yell out in surprise just as his ships broken stabilizer exploded, taking half of it off, he heard Ahsoka gasp in shock, " _Look out!_ " he yelled just as their ship crashed into another one destroying both alltogether, three ships got caught in the ray while the rest made it over, " _Shadow squadron, check in._ " Anakin called to them, " _We lost Matchstick and Tag._ _Shadows 6, 7 and 10 were caught in the ray..._ " Ahsoka said with a solemn tone, _'I get the feeling things are going to get a lot harder.'_ Revan thought grimly.

As the remainder of Shadow squadron got closer, the Malevolence's turbolasers started to open fire on them, " _Stay on course!_ " Master Plo ordered, " _This flak is heavy!_ " one of the clones yelled out, " _All deflectors double front!_ " Anakin ordered, " _Master!_ " a laser shot skimmed their ship cutting her off, Revan immediately blasted the turbolaser that hit her and Anakin's ship, _'No one tries to hurt Ahsoka!'_ he thought in anger, " _We need a new plan!_ " she cried out as more lasers flew past them, " _We can make it, Ahsoka! Hang in there!_ " he told her still certain his plan would work.

" _Watch those towers, boys!_ " Anakin called out as they started to pull up, now flying along the top of Malevolence, " _We're too close!_ _Loosen up!_ " the same clone from earlier yelled out, barely a second later his right wing was blown off and he crashed into the giant ship, " _Master! You and Revan can make it, but everyone else is getting shot down!_ " when Anakin didn't reply she yelled trying to get his attention again, " _Master?!_ ", " _If we can do enough damage, the weapon may overload when Grievous tries to fire!_ " Master Plo suggested, " _Master Plo's_ _right. We just need to find the best spot to shoot it._ " Revan agreed, " _Shadow squadron, new target._ _We're taking out the starboard ion cannon._ " Anakin ordered after a few moments, they made there way around the ships bridge, and towards the ion cannon.

Finally reaching the area where the cannon was attached, Anakin ordered to them, " _Torpedoes away!_ " Revan fired his torpedoes with the others, soon enough the cannon started to explode, fortunately they managed to fly away in time just as the ship tried to fire, causing both cannons to explode together, the remainder of Shadow squadron made their way towards the medical station, just as Master Plo broke the silence, " _Good work, Shadow squadron._ " he praised them, " _Nice job, Ahsoka. You too, Revan._ " Anakin said, praising them, three Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace, making their way to the station, " _Reinforcements. I'ts about time._ " Revan thought both glad and a bit irritated.

After landing on the station and exiting his ship Revan and Master Plo made their way over to Anakin and Ahsoka, with Revan standing beside her just as Anakin was exiting his ship, "Great job, Master Skywalker. Your leadership skills are most impressive." Master Plo complimented, he returned it while smiling, "You didn't do so bad yourself.", "Uh, excuse me? I believe it was my suggestion to change the plan." Ahsoka reminded them while both smiling and frowning, "That's kind of true, Snips." Anakin agreed, "From a certain point of view." Master Plo added, after the two were further away Revan turned to Ahsoka, "Told you I'd be okay." he told her softly with a smile, she returned it with a reply as softly, "I'm glad.", he was taken off guard when she suddenly hugged him, before he could say or do anything she let go and made her way to the command center, with him trailing after her a few seconds later.

By the time the two caught up with Anakin outside the command center, Master Plo had already been gone for awhile, the three then walked through the door, "Make sure our ships are ready. We'll only have a short time before Obi-Wan calls us for support." Anakin ordered the clone at the door, "Yes, sir." he replied walking out the door, as they walked fully into the room they were greeted by a female kaminoan, _'Whoa! So_ THAT'S _what a kaminoan looks like in person, cool.'_ Revan thought in awe, "General Skywalker, I wanted to thank you for your valiant effort today. Do not take the lives you saved lightly." she thanked him, "I don't, but I also can't take the lives I lost lightly." he replied his tone remorseful, "I see." she replied simply, "If you will excuse me, I must prepare for the coming battle." he excused himself and left, "Your master is a very curious Jedi." she said to Ahsoka who replied with a smile "He is one of a kind.", "You can say that again." Revan said with a chuckle, the two Jedi then left, joining Anakin in the hanger, standing side by side staring out into space in a comfortable silence surrounding them, Revan had one thought filled with determination, _'For your sake Grievous you best be prepared, because I'm coming for you.'_.

 **Sorry it's been so long, had to deal with quite a few things. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me so long, and I'm not sure about the next chapter having a Revan vs. Grievous seeing as how write while watching the episode. I guess you guys will just half to continue reading.**


	6. Destroy Malevolence

**I've changed the rating to M, mostly for future language but also for Revan's 'Dark' moments. Seeing is how I'm not entirely sure how far I'll have him go when he gets pissed off, anyways on with the chapter.**

 _GRIEVOUS IN RETREAT!_

 _BEFORE THE BATTLESHIP MALEVOLENCE COULD DESTROY AN OUTER RIM CLONE MEDICAL BASE, A REPUBLIC STRIKE FORCE, UNDER THE COMMAND OF JEDI GENERAL ANAKIN SKYWALKER, CRIPPLED THE WARSHIP, DISABLING ITS DREADED ION CANNON._

 _NOW THE JEDI RELENTLESSLY PURSUE THE MALEVOLENCE..._

Revan, Anakin and Ahsoka, walked onto the bridge of Obi-Wan's command ship, just as Master Plo was talking, "We must summon reinforcements." he urged, "That's why I'm here, Master Plo." Anakin interrupted, the three of them walking up to the others, "Anakin, were you able to contact Master Luminara?" Obi-Wan asked, "Yes, Master. She's busy with a fleet of Separatist reinforcements nearby. She won't be able to give us support until she's turned them away." he informed them. "Then we'll have to make due with what we have.", "By the way, Anakin told me you followed his orders exactly, well done my padawan." he said smiling lightly and praising Revan, said padawan smiled back and replied, "Hey, you put your trust in me Master. I wasn't about to break it.".

The three Republic ships continued to chase and fire at the Malevolence. "Admiral, status report?" Obi-Wan asked turning his head to Yularen, "They're not attempting to jump to hyperspace. Their hyperdrive must be damaged." the admiral reported, "This is our chance." Obi-Wan realized, before giving out the order, "All ships, target the bridge. Maximum firepower!", the clones on the bridge started pressing buttons, which made the rest of their turbolasers start firing, causing sections of the giant ship's bridge to start exploding. _'Aha! Suck on it, you Separatist bastards!'_ Revan thought gleefully with a smirk.

"Master, I'm picking up a signal near the enemy vessel. Something just came out of hyperspace." Ahsoka suddenly called from the monitor she was standing at the other five turned their attention to her. "Enemy reinforcements?" Anakin asked, "No. It looks like a Naboo ship." she said turning her head back at them. "Gunners, stand down!" Obi-Wan ordered turning his head to them briefly, "What in blazes are they doing out here?" he asked no one in particular, waving his hand to emphasize his astonishment. "Ahsoka, contact that ship!" Anakin exclaimed quickly. "Naboo cruiser, identify yourself." she ordered, hailing them.

Barely a second later a woman appeared on the holoviewer, " _This is senator Amidala._ " she responded. "Padme? What are you doing out here?!" Anakin asked in shock, Revan perked up when he heard her name, _'Padme? Why does that name sound familiar...'_ he thought deeply, his eyes suddenly widened, _'Now I remember! Vader mentioned her! I have to talk to her, when I get a chance.'_ he only hoped she knew something about Vader. " _I was sent on a special mission. The senate was told the banking clan wanted to negotiate a treaty._ " she told them interrupting Revan's thoughts, "Get out of there as fast as you can!" Anakin exclaimed to her, worry in his voice. " _I'm afraid it's much worse than that._ " she said to someone beside her, "Padme, what's happening?!" he asked, starting to sound frantic. " _I'm being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam!_ _I will not be made a Separatist bargaining chip!_ " she stated defiantly, " _Continue your attack! You must destroy this monstrous ship!_ " she urged, before the holoviewer cut out.

Anakin closed his eyes and clenched his fist. It was few seconds before he stopped and turned his attention to Yularen, "Admiral, order our ships to stop firing." he ordered, Yularen nodded and walked away, Anakin had a worried look on his face, Ahsoka looked at him in concern, while Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. As ordered, the Republic ships stopped firing and a few moments later Anakin turned around and started to walk away. Obi-Wan noticed and started following behind, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked him, "Somebody has to save her skin." was the reply, turning his head briefly, "I thought you might say that." Obi-Wan said deciding to join him, "I'm afraid Master Skywalker is taking a terrible risk." Master Plo said grimly, "You get used to it." Ahsoka said with a small sigh.

Not long after Anakin and Obi-Wan left, Revan and the others were contacted by Luminara, " _Revan. It's good to see you again. I admit I'm surprised, I thought you'd be with your Master?_ " she asked him, "To be honest. I don't think I'd be much help with saving senator Amidala." he admitted, "The senator? What happened?" she asked surprised, Master Plo filled her in on what was happened, "Another bold strategy by Skywalker, I presume?" she asked, "That's my Master." Ahsoka replied with a smile, "Once they make it off that ship, we'll need reinforcements to finish off the enemy." Master Plo explained to Luminara, "I am on my way, Master Plo." she told him, cutting off the transmission, "We're receiving a transmission from inside the Malevolence." Yularen said to them walking up, the three Jedi turned their attention to him, "I believe it's the senator." he confirmed.

Ahsoka contacted Anakin immediately after, " _Yes?_ " came his voice, "Master, we've found the senator. I'm patching her through." she clicked a few buttons, " _Padme?_ " Anakin asked hopeful, " _Anakin._ " she said glad to hear from him, " _Are you all right? Where are you?_ " he asked quickly, " _On the lower levels. I'm fine, but I don't know for how long._ _Droids are everywhere._ " she told him, worry seeping into her voice at the end, " _Obi-Wan and I are on board to._ " he told her, " _What?! What are you doing here?_ " she asked sounding incredulous, " _We came to get you off this ship!_ " he stated, " _Ahsoka, how can we get to the senator?_ " he asked her, "According to our scans, there seems to be a larger open area in the center of the ship It should be halfway between the two of you." she told him looking at her screen, " _We're on our way._ " he replied, " _Did you hear that, Padme?_ " he asked her, " _I'll be there._ " she told him before they both went silent.

Revan and Ahsoka ran back onto the bridge after making sure the other ships were ready. "Our ships are in attack position." she informed Master Plo and Yularen, "Any word from Master Skywalker?" she asked. "No, the droids are jamming our transmissions." the former told her. "We need to give him more time." she insisted, "I'm not sure we can..." he said grimly, a few minutes later Revan noticed laser fire in the distance, "Guys, It's the _Twilight_! It's being shot at!" he exclaimed pointing, Master Plo and Ahsoka shared a disbelieving glance before with each other before turning back to him and frowning, "I do not believe this is the time for jokes." he told Revan in a scolding tone. "I agree. How can you possibly joke at a time like this?" she asked giving him a disapproving look. "I'm not joking!" he snapped. Obi-Wan's voice suddenly came over the comm ordering them to re-open fire. "Told you so." Revan said icily. "All batteries, open fire!" Master Plo ordered immediately, all three Republic ships started firing upon the Malevolence once more. The giant ship started to turn, suddenly aiming for the moon. After a few seconds it vanished and a bright light coming from the same area suddenly appeared...

It was finally over the Malevolence was destroyed. Master Plo sighed in relief, while Revan and Ahsoka smiled. The clones around them started cheering and clapping at the Republic's victory. Revan decided to head down to the cafeteria for a victory meal, "Revan..." a voice called out softly from behind, he turned around to see Ahsoka holding her left arm looking nervous. "I... wanted to apolo-" she started only for him to interrupt, "Ahsoka it's fine, I forgive you." he said smiling at her, she let out a quiet relieved sigh and smiled back, "Now, care to join me for a victory meal?" he asked gesturing ahead, still smiling she replied, "Right behind you.", they continued making their way down the corridor, before he suddenly clutched his head in pain. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned, helping him lean against the wall, "I'm fine, I-" he started before being cut off by another shot of pain.

 _Ahsoka... Ahsoka, why did you leave...? Where were you when I needed you...?_

 _I made a choice. I couldn't stay._

 _You were_ SELFISH!

 _No!_

 _You_ _abandoned_ _me! You_ FAILED _me!_ _Do you know_ WHAT _I've become...?_

 _No... No!_

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again snapping him out of it, "Yeah... Yeah i'm okay." he replied with a weak smile, before walking through the door, _'Well, today sure has been interesting. First we get word of something unknown attacking ships way out here, then Master Plo gets into trouble and at the same time we find out said unknown was as Ahsoka quoted it: "one big cruiser crusher".'_ he snapped out of his thoughts to stare absentmindedly at his sandwich, before falling back into them, _'After rescuing him and narrowly escaping we decide to launch only a small strike force, losing good soldiers in the process, though thankfully in the end we managed to disable it's ion cannons and for some strange reason they decided to destroy themselves_ _afterward.'_ he broke out of his thoughts again, and stared at his salad before slipping back into them, _'I haven't had a vision in awhile, to suddenly get one now? I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one.'_ he snapped out of his thoughts once more, and stared at Ahsoka, then went into one final deep thought, _'The first voice in the vision... It was Anakin's. Why does she leave? How is she selfish? Why would she abandon him? When does she leave? What does Anakin become? Why does he say 'what'? So many questions and no answers... Except one: Anakin somehow fits in the middle of all the visions..._ _I swear to the Force, that I_ WILL _figure out how.'_.

 **Destroy** **Malevolence is done. I would have had it finished this morning, but complications arose. Some of you are probably wondering how Revan saw the _Twilight_ when it was so far away, though most of us already know that their are many Force powers. I also decided to give him his first short vision. He's one step closer to figuring out Anakin's future, and if you don't recognize where the vision comes from watch Rebels season 2 mid-season trailer.**


	7. Downfall of a Droid

**New chapter, and yes I know i'm skipping the episode** ** _Rookies_** **. If your wondering why, my Bio will explain. Also to those who feel i'm revealing Anakin's future to quickly, my apologies. It's just hard finding parts of the Original and Prequel Trilogy that show Anakin and Vader's connection without revealing them as one in the same, but if anyone has any suggestions that connect Vader to his past or Anakin to his future in some way let me know. Anyways on with the chapter.**

 _AFTER SUFFERING A SERIES OF DISASTROUS DEFEATS AT THE HANDS OF GENERAL GRIEVOUS, THE REPUBLIC'S FOOTHOLD IN THE OUTER RIM IS IN JEOPARDY!_

 _COMMISSIONED TO PROTECT THE STRATEGIC WORLD OF BOTHAWUI, ANAKIN SKYWALKER AND HIS WEARY BATTLE GROUP ARE ALL THAT STANDS BETWEEN THE SYSTEM AND DOMINATION BY THE DROID ARMY..._

Revan was once again temporarily under Anakin's charge. Having been sent to the Jedi Knight's flagship the _Resolute_ by Obi-Wan to help his forces protect Bothawui until they were called back, which happened to be where we now find them. " _Among our most recent losses was the battle group at Falleen. The Separatist fleet commanded by General Grievous is headed your way._ " Obi-Wan warned them. "Seems like that coward always knows where and when to attack us." he said sounding irritated at the thought, " _You're heavily outnumbered, Anakin. I advise retreat._ " Obi-Wan said insistence in his voice.

"If we run, the Separatists will take control of this sector. I can't let them do that." he replied his mind made up, " _And that is your problem._ " Obi-Wan told him sounding a bit disappointed, Ahsoka spoke up in agreement, "Master Kenobi is right. We should regroup, we don't stand a chance against-", "Ahsoka." Anakin interrupted in a scolding tone. She ignored him and continued, "Suicide is not the Jedi way, Master." Revan silently agreed with Anakin but didn't speak up knowing she would be disappointed in him siding against her again. " _You should listen to your padawan._ " Obi-Wan suggested. "As you listened to your first, my old Master?" he asked rhetorically, before shaking his head, "No, we are going to stay and fight." when he pressed a button on the viewer an AT-TE with a few clones surrounding it appeared, "And I think I know how to beat Grievous at his own game." he said while smirking. _'I like this plan already.'_ Revan thought, mirroring Anakin's smirk.

A few minutes later they noticed Separatist ships approaching. Anakin left the command deck to help ward off the attack with Gold squadron, leaving Revan and Ahsoka to monitor them on the viewers while few clones started pressing buttons to get the guns into position. "Resolute command to Gold Leader. We are standing by." Ahsoka informed Anakin. "Enemy closing to zone six." a clone behind them said, pointing towards the viewer on his side. " _Patience, Ahsoka._ " Anakin finally replied back. the same clone started counting down, "Zone four." Ahsoka looked at the viewer more intensely. He counted once more, "Zone three." Revan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, feeling her relax a bit.

The ship kept getting closer until it was right on top of them, which the clone from earlier pointed out turning to Revan and Ahsoka, "They're right on top of us!", "Should we commence firing?" he asked. "Wait... Wait..." she told him slowly, the closest ship started firing once in range, one blast finally hit them causing the ship to jerk and sending a few clones sprawling to ground. Ahsoka would have joined them if not for Revan catching her around the waist and steadying her, "Thanks." she said. "No problem." he replied. The other Separatist ships started opening fire as well, another blast hitting them causing the ship to jerk again, one clone fell over on his back from the impact. Ahsoka and Revan managed to brace themselves this time. "We're outgunned! We're not gonna last a mynock minute out here!" she told Anakin. " _Hang on, you two. We've got em' right where we want em'._ " he told the two padawans, trying to reassure them.

It seemed the Separatists were remaining focus on Anakin for short while, unfortunately one of the droid ships aimed and fired upon the cruiser to the left, causing parts of it to explode and lose altitude. Anakin contacted them again after a few minutes giving them the signal, " _Ahsoka, they're in position. Unveil our little surprise_.", "Right away, Master." she said to him, before contacting Rex, "Rex, old boy. It's time you joined the party." she told him. " _With pleasure, sir._ " he said sounding ready, a moment later one of the Separatist ships started going down. Ahsoka turned her head to the clones operating the turbolasers and gave the order, "Forward cannon, let em' have it!" the _Resolute_ opened fire on one the droid ships and within seconds it went down.

Another droid ship went down after Anakin's starfighter was seen near it. _'He must have shot at the bridge. Nice one Skywalker.'_ Revan thought smirking. It wasn't long before the Separatist ship that first opened fire on them suddenly exploded. "Let's finish this." Ahsoka said, before turning and ordering the clones, "All batteries, target that command bucket!" she pointed at one of the blips on the viewer. The cannons on both cruisers opened fire on the droid ship, destroying it within seconds. Revan then noticed Anakin's blip going out of range, "Shit! Ahsoka look!" he said pointing to the viewer. "Rex, it's Anakin! He drifting off!" she exclaimed to him. " _Don't worry, sir. I've got him._ " he assured her.

A little while later Revan, Ahsoka and Rex were in the med-bay. Watching as the medical droid treated Anakin, pulling some shrapnel out of his mechno-arm, "What happened?" he asked regaining consciousness. "You owe Rexster your skin, Skyguy." she told him glad he was okay. "Just doing my job, sir. It was your plan that won the day." the clone told him. "Grievous is awol, but his fleet of tinnies is nothing but spare parts." she said smiling at their victory. "Good work, all three of you." Anakin praised them. "There is a small problem..." Revan said slowly. He seemed to pick up on it and asked, "Where is Artoo?", "I'm sorry, Master. He's gone." she apologized. _'The look on his face says it all. He cared a lot for that droid, just like how I care deeply for Ahsoka._ _'_ Revan thought, drifting off a bit.

Half an hour later Anakin was finally allowed to leave the med-bay, the three Jedi then made their way up to the bridge to contact Obi-Wan. " _Congratulations, Anakin. Your resourcefulness always amazes me._ " he said praising him after receiving their report. Anakin gave a solemn reply, "Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan seemed to pick up on it and asked, " _You look troubled._ ", "I lost Artoo in the field." he replied looking down. Obi-Wan acted as if it was nothing, " _Well, R2 units are a dime a dozen. I'm sure you'll find a suitable replacement._ " Anakin clenched his fist at the thought, before perking up at his next idea, "I could take a squad out there, track him down." Obi-Wan shook his head, " _Anakin. It's only a droid. You know attachment is not acceptable for a Jedi._ " he reprimanded.

Revan clenched his fist at his master's last sentence, "It's not just that, Master." Anakin started, before looking nervous and adding, "Uh, how do I put this? I didn't wipe Artoo's memory...", " _What?!_ " Obi-Wan blurted in shock, " _He's still programmed with our tactics and base locations?!_ " he asked hoping Anakin was joking, the look on his former padawan's face confirmed it, he was telling the truth, " _If the Separatists get a hold of him..._ " Obi-Wan said mostly to himself rubbing his beard, before giving Anakin another scolding, " _What possessed you not to erase that droid's memory?!_ " Ahsoka came to her master's defense, "Master Obi-Wan, sometimes Artoo having that extra information has come in handy." Obi-Wan finally let up on him, " _Well, then find that droid, Anakin. Our necks might very well depend on it._ " he ordered. Anakin looked happy at the thought of finding Artoo and replied, "Right away, Master.".

It wasn't long before the rescue mission was ready to be underway. Revan and Ahsoka were now just waiting for Anakin to show up, "Ready to go you two?" he asked just as he reached the top of the ladder where they were. "Master, they just delivered your replacement astromech droid. This is R3-S6." Ahsoka told him smiling, the droid beeped in greeting. Anakin climbed up all the way and looked at the droid before she continued, "I've heard that the new R3s are far faster in thinking skills and more powerful than the old R2 units." he started walking into the ship, the other three following.

He turned his head at the droid when it beeped again. Rex walked up beside him and Revan, while Ahsoka knelt beside it before speaking again, "And best of all, Master. He's gold. A gold droid for Gold Leader of Gold squadron.", "You can't replace Artoo." he replied walking away with Rex, R3 beeped sadly. "Don't worry, Goldie. You'll get to know him later." she assured him. "That, or we'll find Artoo sooner rather than later and you'll be given to someone else or end up scrapped for parts." Revan said to them shrugging, Ahsoka gave him a glare that said 'Be nice!'. He ignored Ahsoka's glare and walked into the ship, her and R3 following behind.

Now flying aboard the _Twilight_ , they made their way into the Separatist debris field, it wasn't long before something was found. "There's my ship!" Anakin exclaimed pointing at it, the starfighter slowly rolled around until it's topside was visible. Unfortunately Artoo wasn't in it, "Artoo's gone. He must have escaped. He's got to be around here somewhere." he said, determined to find his droid. "Artoo isn't on the scanners. But there is a ship out there." Ahsoka said looking up from the scanner. "Looks like a trandoshan scavenger, probably combing the battlefield for salvage." he pointed out to them. "The historical texts say-" she started before he cut her off, "Archive texts can only teach you a part of the picture, my young padawan. You'll learn a lot more through some hands-on experience." he told her smirking.

After docking with the scavenger ship they slipped on ponchos to hide their Jedi apparel, before heading onto the ship, "What's that smell?" Ahsoka asked grimacing and holding her nose with Revan doing the same. "You'll get used to it." Anakin told them noticing, suddenly a robotic eye popped out of a small compartment beside the door and focused on Anakin then started speaking in huttese. "Hey, we'd like to buy a droid. You sellin'?" he asked it, the eye spoke once more before disappearing back into it's compartment. The door soon opened a bit and a small rounded trandoshan climbed through the hole. Immediately after he turned his attention to them Anakin asked him, "We're looking for an R2 unit. You happen to pick up any recently?".

The scavenger rubbed his chin in thought before shaking his head and replying, "An 'R' series? No, no, not for a long time." Anakin suddenly pulled Ahsoka close before speaking, "'Pookums' here really has her heart set on another R2. She lost the last one." Revan couldn't help the snort of laughter when he heard what Anakin called her. "Pookums? Oh, brother." Ahsoka mumbled, blushing when Revan laughed. "Nice R3 unit. Trade for a C-14?" the trandoshan asked noticing R3. "Not on your life, lizardo." Ahsoka told him, covering her nose again while Anakin thumbed through some money in his hand and spoke, "Now let's see how much I have here." the scavenger got a greedy look on his face when he noticed the money, "I'll tell you what. I may have an R2 unit buried somewhere in the hold. Help yourself. But be careful. There are many, um... unique items down here." he told them before they went through the door, closing it after they entered.

The first thing Revan noticed about the hold was that their were lots of containers, some of which Anakin moved out of their way using the Force. R3 beeped getting Ahsoka's attention, she walked back to the droid before calling out slowly, "Guys...?" the other two turned their heads to her and walked back, noticing what her and R3 found. Two deactivated assassin droids sitting against a large metal box. "These must be the 'unique' items we were warned about. These assassin droids can be very unpredictable." Anakin told them. "They're switched off. They don't look so tough to me." Ahsoka said smirking. "Nothing looks tough to you. Take my word for it: they're deadly." Anakin warned.

R3 beeped again before they continued making their way through the hold after a few seconds Anakin stopped and turned too R3 before speaking, "R3, access the computer and find the inventory manifest. Artoo's gotta be around here somewhere." R3 gave an affirmative beep and just as the droid plugged in another astromech beep resounded throughout the hold. "Did you hear that?" Anakin asked perking up and looking in the direction the beep came from. "I heard it too." Revan said, shifting his attention in the same direction. "Hear what?" Ahsoka asked confused, shifting her attention between them.

"That sounded like Artoo!" Anakin said taking off towards the sound, Revan on his heels. "How can you tell the difference?" Ahsoka asked now sounding skeptical. "It came from down here." Anakin stated as he and Revan came up to a door and tried opening it, only to find it locked. "R3, get this open!" Anakin told the droid urgently. R3 beeped and instead of opening the door, it turned the lights on. "We don't need the lights on!" Anakin exclaimed frustrated. "No, Goldie. The hatch." Ahsoka corrected pointing. "Never mind. I'll do it myself." Anakin said fed up, before igniting his lightsaber and attempting to cut the door open. Unknown to the others R3 had just turned on the two assassin droids. They stood up and one of them grabbed Ahsoka, causing her to cry out in surprise. "Guys!" she yelled, the other two started rushing back to her. _'Ahsoka's in trouble!'_ Revan thought in fear. He then leaped at the droid holding Ahsoka, cutting off it's right arm then Force pushing both of them a few feet away. "Goldie, shut these droids down!" Ahsoka yelled to the droid before Revan helped her up off the floor, just as the assassin droids unplugged themselves and grabbed blasters.

"I'm afraid R3 is a little slow on the uptake." Anakin said sounding irritated as he and Revan deflected a few blasts before Ahsoka joined in. The three Jedi continued to deflect bolts when the droid with both arms suddenly jumped up to the top shelves and blasted a few shots at them before jumping to the other side. The one handed droid soon joined the other one, jumping up to one of the middle shelves then kneeling in an open space and started fire upon Ahsoka once more. "Back at you, piston head." Ahsoka taunted, the droid jumped down behind her. Ahsoka managed to spin around in time to deflect a few more blasts, meanwhile Anakin and Revan were deflecting blasts from the other droid. Anakin briefly turned his attention to his friend and nodded, he received a nod in return. Both of them reached out with the Force, pulling the droid down from the shelves causing it to hit the ground. Revan turned around to help Ahsoka. Immediately seeing the droid she was fighting kick a box at her, pinning her to one of the ship's columns.

He deflected a few blasts. back-flipped and landed behind the droid Anakin was fighting, deflecting some blaster fire as it aimed one of it's blasters at him. Since Anakin's focus was on the other gun, he was blind to the fact that the droid Ahsoka was fighting now aimed it's blaster at his back. Ahsoka saw this and managed to get free from the crate, somersaulting she managed to cut the droid vertically in half. Ahsoka smiled as she deactivated her saber before speaking, "You were right about the hands-on experience, gramps. Much better than the archives." she admitted. "Good job, but you missed one." he replied before turning his attention back to the other droid, preparing to finish it off. Only to find it laying on the ground, it's head a few feet away.

"While you're attention was off the thing threatening our lives, I decided to remain focused and finish it off." Revan chided, Anakin looked both a bit embarrassed and irritated a mere padawan had told him off. Ahsoka snickered softly at her master's reaction. In an attempt to try changing the subject Anakin turned his attention to R3 when it beeped, glaring at the droid before speaking harshly, "As for you Stubby, you'd make a poor excuse for a light switch." the droid gave a defensive beep. "I'm sure he did his best." Ahsoka said, coming to R3's defense. "His best to get us killed!? Artoo would have never made that mistake!" Anakin snapped at her. Revan immediately got between them. "Lay the fuck off her! Just because R3 messed up doesn't give you the right to yell at her!" he yelled, glaring at the Knight.

Anakin just glared back at him for a few seconds before turning on his heel and walking back to the door, "R3 can't even get the door open." he called back. "Thank you." Ahsoka said softly. "No problem. He had no right yelling at you for no reason." Revan replied softly, before glaring at Anakin again. R3 finally unlocked the door just as Anakin reached it. "A little late, Stubby." he said coldly. Revan made his way to him and was surprised to see the trandoshan from earlier was on the other side. Anakin ignited his saber and held it close to the scavenger, who cried out in surprise briefly before snarling at him, "If you didn't have a lightsaber, you'd be a dead man!", "Where's my droid?" Anakin demanded, just as Ahsoka caught up to them. "Master, what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked him surprised, before she grabbed his arm. "Artoo's not here." she continued, trying to keep him from doing anything rash. Anakin finally relented, "Let's get out of here." he said to the others. The scavenger started complaining to them as they walked away, "I told you there were no R2 droids down here! Look at this mess you made! You owe me, Jedi!"

After making their way back onto the _Twilight,_ they took off towards the Republic fleet. After docking with the _Resolute_ and heading up to the bridge, they contacted Obi-Wan. " _We have to assume that Artoo was destroyed in the explosion that claimed your ship._ " Obi-Wan said after they filled him in. "Yes, Master." Anakin replied dejectedly, looking down briefly. " _Our intelligence has confirmed that Grievous' spies have been intercepting our transmissions._ " Obi-Wan informed them. "He must have some sort of secret listening post out there somewhere." Ahsoka guessed. "That would explain how he's been able to ambush our fleets." her master agreed. " _Split up your squadrons, Anakin. Find that base and destroy it._ " Obi-Wan ordered. "It's as good as done, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka complied. "May the Force be with you three." Obi-Wan said, before cutting the transmission off.

A little while later Revan, Ahsoka, Rex and R3 were standing beside Anakin's starfighter just as he came up to them. "I'll sweep the outer corridor while the rest of your ships focus on the center." Anakin said to Rex. "Are you sure you want to go it alone?" the clone replied, sounding unsure of the Jedi's plan. "I'm sure. More than one fighter will just draw too much attention." Anakin replied. "Yes, sir." Rex agreed before walking away. "Master, you'll need a droid to help you navigate." Ahsoka insisted, Anakin glared at R3 before replying, "I think Stubby is defective.", "Give him another chance, Master. This is the perfect time for you and him to, you know. Bond." Ahsoka said hoping to change his mind. R3 beeped while Anakin stared at it a few more seconds before replying, "All right." he caved. "Come on, Stubby." he said to the droid.

Revan and Ahsoka made their way back up to the bridge, in order to monitor Anakin. "May the Force be with you, Master." Ahsoka mumbled, looking at the screen. "Don't worry Ahsoka, he'll be fine." Revan assured her as he and Rex, focused on the monitor as well. Anakin's blip suddenly started going off. "That's Master Skywalker's tracking beacon. What's he doing? Rex, get a hold of as many men as you can." Ahsoka ordered the clone. "Right away, sir!" he complied, leaving the bridge. _'Why would he suddenly activate his tracking beacon? Something's not right...'_ Revan thought suspiciously, twirling his padawan braid. A habit he picked up.

"Come on. Were heading down to the _Twilight_ with the others to rescue Anakin." Ahsoka told Revan, running into the turbolift. "Right behind you." he replied, the door closing behind him. After a short ride down they exited the lift and started running towards the hanger. Only to find Rex standing in front the _Twilight_ 's boarding ramp, as if waiting for them. "I was wondering when you two were gonna show up." he said to them. Revan could practically hear the knowing smirk in his voice. "We'd best hurry if were gonna help the General." the clone continued, walking up the ramp. Ahsoka and Revan walked up the ramp after him. After prepping the ship they exited the _Resolute_ and took off into hyperspace, heading towards Anakin's last known location.

After a few minutes the _Twilight_ exited hyperspace, only for them to see droid fighters about to shoot Anakin down. Rex took aim at the droid fighters and fired the ship's guns, managing to destroy all of them before they got Anakin. Ahsoka then hailed her master on the comm, "Cargo bay doors open. You better get inside.", " _I'd love to, but R3's having a problem with the engines._ " he replied, sounding frustrated. "Let's give him some cover, boys." Ahsoka said to the clones, smirking. "Yes, sir!" Rex complied, taking aim once more and firing. " _I'm inside. Now let's get out of here, Ahsoka._ " Anakin said to her. "Power it up, Rex. We're going right between those tin cans." she said to him, pressing a few buttons above her retracting the bottom wing. Ahsoka flew their ship straight in-between the wings of both Separatist ships. Just as they got closer to one another, barely scraping the top and bottom half of the _Twilight_ , "Hit it, Rex." Ahsoka said to him. Rex pulled the hyperdrive stick back and they immediately shot off into hyperspace.

Anakin made his way up to the cockpit and after filling them in. He stood beside Ahsoka, who was monitoring one of the consoles in the back while Revan was relaxing in a chair next to the lift. The door to the turbolift opened up revealing R3, who beeped after exiting. Ahsoka turned her attention to the droid and smiled. "Hey, Goldie! What did you think of your first adventure?" she asked nicely. Anakin spoke instead, and his tone was by far opposite of hers. "I'll tell you what I think! I think I'm lucky to be alive!" he snapped at the droid while glaring at it. R3 gave a scared beep and rolled back into the lift, the door closing behind it.

"Great, now you hurt his feelings." Ahsoka said sounding disappointed while looking at her master. "His 'feelings'?" Anakin asked incredulous. "What about Artoo?" he asked before walking away, not giving her a chance to reply. Ahsoka looked a bit down from his tone. "He's still out there. I know it." he insisted, looking back at her briefly. _'Let's hope your right Skywalker.'_ Revan thought, unsure. He frowned when his thoughts turned to R3. _'I don't trust that R3 unit anymore. After what Anakin told us about what happened, and Ahsoka telling us they're supposed to be better. I'm now starting to hate that worthless piece of scrap.'_ were his last thoughts before drifting off into sleep.

 **Finished another chapter. I happened to see a few reviews about the length of my paragraphs, so i'll try to space them more between 4-7 lines. Of course on mobile like iPhone or Android, depending on which browser you use it'll seem like more. But at least Revan _finally_ got see some real combat other than shooting other ships with his own.**


	8. Duel of the Droids

**I thought it best to tell you all now: Part I is half done. Though just because this story's half over doesn't mean i'm anywhere close to finishing it, unfortunately. Trying not to spoil anything but... this chapter will see a moment you've all been waiting for. Now on with the chapter**

 _MISSING IN ACTION!_

 _ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S HEROIC DROID NAVIGATOR R2-D2 WAS LOST IN BATTLE!_

 _WHEN A DESPERATE SEARCH FAILS TO LOCATE ARTOO, ANAKIN IS FORCED TO TAKE ON A NEW NAVIGATOR, R3-S6._

 _NOW THE JEDI EMBARK ON A DANGEROUS NEW MISSION, TO FIND A SECRET ENEMY LISTENING POST._

 _MEANWHILE, R2-D2 HAS FALLEN INTO THE HANDS OF A VILE DROID SMUGGLER AND IS ON HIS WAY TO GENERAL GRIEVOUS WHO WILL SURELY PLUNDER THE REPUBLIC'S SECRETS HIDDEN WITHIN HIM..._

Revan was snoring softly while laid back in his seat and mouth open. Ahsoka smiled softly at how peaceful her friend looked before pressing a button on the pad in her hand and holding it up to her ear while R3 was watching Anakin and Rex on a console in the back of the _Twilight_ 's cockpit. Rex had his helmet off while he was monitoring with Anakin looking his shoulder. "We've searched their supply grids, sir. There's nothing to indicate the presence of an enemy outpost." the clone told him. "Master, I'm receiving a strange transmission. I can't seem to make it out, though." Ahsoka told him. Anakin turned his attention to her and R3 beeped. Ahsoka pressed a button above the console R3 plugged into then turned her attention to the droid before speaking again. "Boost the volume, Goldie." she told it, the droid beeped. "No, you're losing it!" Anakin called out. He rushed over and pushed the bigger button beside the one Ahsoka pressed, managing to boost the signal.

An astromech droid beep was heard through the comm, Anakin perked up at the sound. "That's Artoo!" he exclaimed. "That doesn't sound like Artoo..." Ahsoka said, sounding unsure. "It's him. I could never forget that voice." he replied certainty in his voice, before turning his attention back to Rex. "Trace it, Rex." he ordered to the clone, Rex nodded before complying. "Sir." the clone turned back around to the console before attempting to trace the signal. "Master, our orders were to find the Separatist listening post." Ahsoka said frowning. "Perhaps Artoo is at the listening post. Did you consider that?" Anakin suggested. "We have a lock on the droid's location, sir." Rex said from behind them, Anakin spun around to look at the monitor. "Prepare to jump to those coordinates!" he ordered the clone in the pilot's seat. "Yes, sir." he replied, nodding before turning his attention forward, Ahsoka just frowned, putting her fists on her hips and shaking head in disapproval at her master's decision. "Hold on, Artoo, old buddy. We're coming." Anakin said to himself walking up to the pilot clone. The _Twilight_ then shot off towards Artoo's supposed location.

The _Twilight_ came out of hyperspace a few moments later near the planet of Ruusan. "Sir, the last transmission came from that moon's upper atmosphere, directly ahead." Rex said pointing to a dot on his screen before tapping on it to zoom in. "That's a Separatist battle sphere." Anakin said, immediately recognizing it. "I'm picking up a lot of encrypted chatter." Ahsoka said holding the pad up again. "Contact Obi-Wan." Anakin said before looking at R3. "Stubby, scramble secret code set 1477. I don't want that station to pick this up." he told the droid, R3 beeped. Ahsoka walked over to Revan and shook him awake. "Obi-Wan's gonna be on the viewer any moment now.", "Thanks." he mumbled tiredly, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He got up off the chair, stretched then tried making himself look presentable. Just as his master appeared on the viewer. " _Anakin?_ " he asked placing his fists on his hips. "Master, I believe we've found your Separatist listening post." he informed. " _Excellent work. Back off and wait. I'll send two mainline cruisers to help you destroy it._ " Obi-Wan told them. "But Artoo..." Ahsoka said hesitantly, realizing Artoo would be destroyed.

Anakin picked up on her tone. "We believe my droid, Artoo. Is on board, he's the one that led us here." Anakin told him, hoping they could rescue Artoo first. " _This complicates things._ " Obi-Wan said stroking his beard in thought. " _You must sneak aboard that station and destroy it before they crack Artoo's memory banks. I know you're fond of that droid, but he's fallen into enemy hands._ " Obi-Wan added after a brief pause. "I could rescue Artoo." Anakin suggested slowly. " _No, this is not a rescue mission._ " Obi-Wan told him with a firm tone before ending the transmission. "Keep jamming their scanners. If they spot us, we're dead." Anakin told the piloting clone, who nodded in reply.

Revan and his fellow Jedi along with R3, Rex and a few clones made their way to the cargo hold. Revan was standing beside Ahsoka while she was kneeling beside R3, when Rex came over. "We're bringing the droid?" he asked her. "We'll need Goldie to open secured hatches and access the station's computer for us." she told him standing up. Ahsoka cracked a smirk before speaking again. "Oh, and Rex? You get to carry him." she told him before walking away. R3 beeped while Rex looked surprised at what he had to do and groaned. "That's just great." he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. Revan smirked at his friend before giving him a 'good luck' pat on his shoulder then took off after Ahsoka.

After getting ready, the cargo door opened up and they all took a step outside. "Follow me, boys!" Ahsoka yelled smiling, before running towards the edge of the ship. Revan was right on her heels, jumping off at the same time as her. "Cowabunga!" he yelled in excitement, just as they started sailing through the air. After free-falling for a little while, Anakin soon managed to catch up to them. They ended up passing a window with a few battle droids who luckily enough, never caught them. The three Jedi used the Force to land without any harm. The clones landed a few seconds later with their jet-packs, with Rex almost tumbling over backwards when he landed. "Next time, you're lugging this astromech around." he said, pointing to his brother beside him. The other clones just chuckled at their brother. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and used it to cut a man-sized hole, the jumped in followed by the clones. Revan and Ahsoka jumped in after them with Rex and R3 last. Revan helped unhook R3 from Rex and then made their way down the corridor. Eventually coming across two droids in the middle of a conversation.

"All this moisture is corroding my servo-motors." one droid complained to another. "Go up to level eight. Get your head adjusted. It feels great." the other droid suggested to the first. "That'll feel gr-" the first droid started before one of the clones grabbed it's head and snapping it off. "What the-!" the second droid started, surprised. Only to be shot by Rex. They started running in the opposite direction from where the droids were, soon coming upon an astromech console. "All right, Stubby. Get to work." Anakin told R3 who plugged in and brought up a hologram of the station. "We are here." Rex said to them pointing at to an area, before continuing. "The reactors are 30 levels below us, there." he pointed to an area lower on the hologram. "Ahsoka, you take the squad and blow up those reactors. Gravity will do the rest. We'll meet in the landing bay." Anakin said to her, handing over the backpack filled with charges.

"Revan, you can decide if you wanna come with me or go with Ahsoka and the others?" Anakin asked him. Revan had the feeling Anakin already knew the answer. "I'll go with her and the others." he replied, Anakin nodded. Ahsoka gave a small smile to Revan before turning her attention back to Anakin. "Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked her master, starting to slip on the pack. "I'm just going to have a little look around." he replied nonchalant, Ahsoka just smirked. "I hope you find Artoo in one piece." she said, slipping the pack on all the way. "Get going, Snips." he told her before running off. "Looks like it's up to us to complete the mission, as usual." she said to the others. Revan and Ahsoka along with R3 and the clones made their way to the reactor, when Revan suddenly stopped. "Wait." he called out, the other stopped as well and looked at him. "Where's R3?" he asked, looking around. "He must have fallen behind somehow." Rex said. "Alright. You guys continue as far as you can while me and Ahsoka go back and look for R3." Revan told them, Rex nodded as they took off.

Revan and Ahsoka started running back. "Goldie, where are you?" Ahsoka called out as they stopped to look around. R3 suddenly came out from around one of the corridors, Ahsoka walked up before speaking. "What are you doing back here? Come on." she told it, waving for it to follow. R3 rolled past them, they started walking after it. _'If I didn't know any better i'd swear I heard a gravelly voice coming from the same direction R3 came from.'_ Revan thought as that suspicious feeling started to come back. The three of them managed to catch up with the clones, only to be stopped by a sudden ray-shield. "We found the reactor room, sir. The alarm triggered another security door, ray-shielded." Rex told Anakin on his communicator. "This could take a while to bypass." Ahsoka said to him. " _Good luck with that._ " he said simply, ending the transmission.

Ahsoka took of the backpack and placed it on the ground before smiling at R3. "Go ahead, Goldie. Make me proud." she said to the droid. R3 beeped before rolling over to the console. "Oh, this'll be good." Rex said sarcastically as R3 plugged in. The sound of droids marching was getting louder. "Those droids are getting close, sirs." Denal said as they all looked in the direction the sound was coming from. "Do you think R3's going to open up that door any time soon?" Rex asked Ahsoka. "He's working on it. Patience, Captain." she scolded him. The sound of marching started to get louder. "I can always hot-wire it, sir." Denal suggested to Ahsoka. "Hurry up, Goldie." Ahsoka told it impatiently. "I think we've run out of time." Rex said stating the obvious. "Blast' em!" the droid in front yelled out to the others.

Revan whipped out his saber just as the droids opened fire and started deflecting bolts. Ahsoka soon ignited hers and started deflecting as well, meanwhile the clones took cover and started returning fire. R3 then closed a blast door in front of the ray-shield. Ahsoka, Revan and Rex all noticed this. "Super battle droids behind us!" Revan yelled, noticing them coming from the other corridor. Ahsoka turned her attention to the super droids while Revan kept his focus on the normal ones. The clones started diverting their attention between both groups. "Rex, droid poppers! Now!" Ahsoka called out to the clone. "Droid poppers!" he yelled taking cover before throwing an EMP grenade at the supers, said droids attempted to shoot it. Only for their blasts to miss and after a few seconds it finally went off and disabled them. Rex threw another EMP at the other group. One of the droids picked it up and shaked it before holding it close to the side of it's head, before it went off disabling all of them as well. Revan and Ahsoka deactivated their sabers while the clones lowered their guns and walked back to the two Jedi. "I like this station. It's exciting!" Revan said happily. The others just looked at him, surprised he was enjoying this.

"They sent two children to destroy my station?!" a gravelly voice sounding incredulous, suddenly asked from behind them. They all turned around only to see some big droid igniting a lightsaber. Ahsoka readied her's without igniting it yet, while the clones readied their guns. "The Republic must be running out of Jedi." Grievous said arrogantly. Revan's reaction however was different then his comrades. "Whoa! You are one big ugly motherfucker!" Revan said chuckling, Ahsoka snickered a bit before regaining her composure. Grievous snarled loudly at Revan for his comment. "You must be General Grievous." Ahsoka realized. Grievous laughed menacingly before he started coughing. "He's just another tinny, boys. Let's scrap him like the rest." Ahsoka told them sounding cocky.

Both her and Revan ignited their sabers and rushed Grievous, who managed to block both attacks at the same time. Revan jumped back to the clones so he wouldn't accidentally get caught in Ahsoka's way. She managed to block one more attack before he suddenly punched her, sending her flying to one of the walls and knocking her out cold. Revan's mind went blank... with the only one thought suddenly appearing: ripping Grievous to pieces. Revan let a roar and thrusted his non-saber hand forward, releasing a Force push strong enough to cause the walls, floor and ceiling where Grievous was standing to end up mangled and expanded, he didn't even have time to yell in pain. Since the droid commander was already halfway pushed into door. After Revan's burst of rage was over, Grievous fell out of the blast door and left behind a Grievous-shaped dent in the door. Barely managing to stand, he looked at Revan. Only to see a death glare in the boy's eyes. Revan jumped at the droid commander in rage. Unfortunately Grievous found a way to use that blind rage to his advantage, he managed to dodge Revan before slamming his elbow hard against the padawan's head. Knocking him out cold.

The clones managed to snap out of surprise at their commander's actions, when Grievous retrieved his saber. They started opening fire on the droid commander, who effortlessly deflected their blasts. Grievous jumped at the clones, slashing at them and killing all but Rex and Denal. He then walked up to an unconscious Rex and raised his lightsaber preparing to finish the clone off. Fortunately Ahsoka managed to regain consciousness, holding her head in pain she noticed what Grievous was attempting and ignited her saber leaping to Rex. Ahsoka blocked his death blow just in time. "Sorry to interrupt your playtime, grumpy. But wouldn't you prefer a challenge?" she asked challengingly. "That wouldn't be you." he replied igniting a second lightsaber before slashing repeatedly at her.

Grievous caught a brief flash of purple and immediately brought both sabers up, his legs nearly buckling from the strong yet light slash. Grievous' eyes widened at the thought such an attack was possible and at who was responsible. Revan was standing in front of him in a defensive position, a determined look and a small blood trail running from his head and down his right temple. "Ahsoka run. I'll be right behind you." he said to her, leaving no room for argument. Ahsoka hesitated briefly before running off, R3 right behind her. "I can sense your nervousness, Grievous." Revan taunted general, circling him briefly until his back was facing the direction Ahsoka ran in. "You got lucky once, boy! It will NOT happen again!" Grievous snarled, Revan saw a small opening in his defense. "Perhaps i'll kill you some other time, but for now..." Revan trailed off before blasting the droid commander with lightning, sending him sprawling to the ground and roaring in pain. Revan snapped right around and bolted down the corridor.

Revan kept running, hoping he would run into Ahsoka soon. Before Grievous caught his second wind and started chasing after them. He swore under his breath as hit a dead end in some cargo hold. He took a few steps before suddenly whipping his saber out, blocking what would have taken his head off. "Ahsoka relax, it's me." he said, putting his saber away. Ahsoka doing the same. "Sorry." she said, apologizing. "Did you find another away out?" he asked looking around a bit, before looking at her. Ahsoka shook her head before replying. "No, not yet", "Well we'd better find a way, fast. Grievous is bound to be right behind us." a familiar clanking noise was suddenly heard from outside the door. "Shit! Hide!" Revan whispered quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a hiding spot.

Grievous stepped into the room just as they hid. "Where is the fight you promised me, younglings?" he asked, mockingly as they watched him. Ahsoka used the Force too throw a small box to the right of the room, causing Grievous to head in that direction. Ahsoka's comm suddenly went off and she placed her hand on it quickly, trying to block the sound. " _Ahsoka, it's me, Rex. There are only two of us left._ _Should we abort the mission?_ " he asked, sounding sullen. "No, complete the mission. Set the charges, and rendezvous at the landing bay." she ordered. " _But, sir-_ " Rex started to protest, before Ahsoka cut him off. "That's an order, Rex. We'll keep the General busy. Ahsoka out." she told him before cutting out.

"Come here, children. I'm looking for you. So far, you have failed to impress me." Grievous taunted them while they moved through the hold, Ahsoka noticed R3 roll nearby. "Goldie, over here." she whispered waving and calling it over. "Don't do that!" Revan whispered quickly, it was too late. R3 moved over to them before shining his light at them. "Goldie, no!" Ahsoka exclaimed, a lightsaber suddenly came from beside them. Ahsoka gasped, jumping back and causing both her and Revan's communicators to fall off and land on the floor. " _Ahsoka, we're in the reactor-_ " Rex's voice started, before Grievous' foot crushed them as he cornered them. "Your friends won't help you. You're stuck with me." the cyborg said dangerously, before getting closer. Revan jumped through one of the shelves. While Ahsoka rolled through one, before they both tried putting some distance from him.

The two padawans managed to hide up on one of the top shelves and were now watching Grievous as he kneeled in front of R3 before speaking. "R3, what have you to report?" he asked it. "That stubby little backstabber." Ahsoka whispered to herself "I didn't trust it. Why did you?" Revan asked her, frowning. Ahsoka just shot him a glare. Revan just rolled his eyes and scoffed in thought. _'Women.'_ , "So Skywalker has come for his R2 unit." the general said, before cackling. "Go and make certain they do not escape!" he ordered the droid afterward. R3 rolled away while Grievous continued searching for them.

Revan was walking on the other side of the hold, when he suddenly felt Ahsoka in trouble. He rushed over only to find Grievous choking her, holding her ignited saber in his hand. "Another lightsaber to add to my collection. My spy droid, R3. Has trapped your precious master. When I've finished with you and the brat, he's next.", "You're wrong. He's gone by now, and he's going to blow up your precious spy station." Ahsoka choked out defiantly. "Not this time." he growled back, before noticing Revan partially hidden in the dark. "Make one wrong move, boy and i'll snap her neck." Grievous threatened, laughing menacingly. "Let her go, Grievous." he ordered dangerously, trying to contain his anger. Grievous only squeezed Ahsoka's neck harder and laughed again. Revan finally stepped out of the dark...

Both Grievous and Ahsoka's eyes widened in fear along with a deep chill up their spines. Revan's eyes were a blueish-purple with an occasional purple spark surrounding him. "Let. Her. Go." each punctuated whisper echoed and caused the room to shake. Grievous immediately dropped Ahsoka, who coughed a bit before regaining her breath. Ahsoka looked at Revan no longer scared of him for some reason. Thanks to his new found power, Revan could feel the explosions first vibration and bidded his time for a few more seconds. As soon as he saw Grievous just about to stumble, he threw his blade faster than the other two could keep see. Cutting off Grievous' right hand then Force pushing him away to the other side of the room without raising a hand, he then grabbed Ahsoka around the waist before jumping up to the ventilation. He twitched his finger and Ahsoka's lightsaber flew to her belt, much to her shock. They continued making their way to the hanger and upon reaching a vent to the hanger, Revan twitched his finger again causing the vent cover to go flying and hit one of the droid starfighters, damaging it.

Revan suddenly groaned and fell out of the vent, hitting the ground hard. Ahsoka jumped down beside him. "Revan! Are you alright?" She asked him, worried. "I think so. Whatever power boost I had earlier is gone now." he groaned, while Ahsoka helped him up. After assuring her he was fine Ahsoka went after one of the starfighters and Revan went over to help Anakin and the clones. The three Jedi soon made their way to each other and deflecting blaster fire together. "So what did we miss?" Ahsoka asked Anakin over the blasts. "Oh, the usual." he replied as they deflected more bolts. "It was foolish of you to take on Grievous by yourselves." Anakin scolded. "Well, I was leading the mission, and it seemed like a good idea at the time." she replied, trying to pass it off as no big deal. "Did he tell you your stubby little gold droid pal works for him?" Anakin asked her. "He might have mentioned it. I guess we were all fooled." she admitted. "General Skywalker, there are fuel cells over here!" Rex called to him. "Get ready, Rex." he called back. Anakin used the Force to pick up and throw one of the cells, when it was near the droids Rex shot it causing it to explode and take the remaining droids out.

Anakin and the other two deactivated their lightsabers. The hanger door suddenly opened up. "Artoo did it!" Ahsoka exclaimed happy. "Of course he did it! Now let's get out of here! he replied, before they took off towards the _Twilight_. "Artoo, where are you?" Anakin asked, as the rest of them fan up the ramp. Ahsoka got into the pilot seat and started up the ship before taking and turning it around to exit the falling station. "General Skywalker has gotten into his fighter. Where's he going?" Rex asked Ahsoka. "He's going after Artoo." she replied, smiling. " _I'll be right back. Don't wait for me._ " Anakin said over the comm, before taking off.

" _So let me get this straight, Anakin. You risked the mission, all your men and even both our padawans to save a droid._ " Obi-Wan asked gesturing to to Artoo and making sure he got the situation right after they filled him in. Artoo beeped while Ahsoka was kneeling, checking it over. "Artoo found the listening post, and he saved our lives. We couldn't just leave him there, Obi-Wan." Anakin argued. " _Oh, Anakin. One day._ " Obi-Wan sighed deeply before cutting the transmission. "I'm glad we got R2 back, Master. But Obi-Wan does have a point." she said, sitting in the co-pilot chair. "Ahsoka, I knew you two would complete the mission. Besides, Artoo is more than a droid. He's a friend." he said to the them. Artoo beeped happily.

Revan retreated to his old room in the _Twilight_ and laid down on the bed. _'I can't believe I actually managed to take on Grievous and come out on top. I suppose I have to thank that new power I learned. What was it though? It felt like... controlled anger. I could still feel my grasp on the Light side while giving into the Dark side. Unfortunately it was mostly a blur. I recall Grievous threatening to snap her neck after that... I told him to let her go, then I blew him across the room without lifting a finger. Then there was something about her lightsaber and... a vent. After that I remember feeling weak and a sudden rush of air only to feel a sudden burst of pain in my back. Hopefully I can experience this power again, after all it managed to drive Grievous to his knees.'_ Revan thought smirking, before falling asleep.

 **Revan's first real fight has finally happened. Also apologies if Grievous seemed OOC with that amount of fear he showed, but I realized it was either him, Ventress or Dooku. Also if some of you didn't recognize Revan's new power, it was Clone Starkiller's Force Fury. The Force Unleashed games will used as inspiration for Revan's powers or other stuff.**


	9. Cloak of Darkness

**Here's chapter 9. Which coincidentally enough, is the number of the episode. First time that's happened. Or has it? Oh well.**

 _VICEROY GUNRAY CAPTURED!_

 _SENATOR PADME AMIDALA HAS SCORED A VICTORY AGAINST THE SEPARATIST ALLIANCE ON THE REMOTE WORLD OF RODIA, SECURING THE ARREST OF THE DIABOLICAL CONFEDERATE LEADER, NUTE GUNRAY!_

 _THE JEDI COUNCIL HAS DISPATCHED MASTER LUMINARA UNDULI ALONG WITH BOTH OBI-WAN KENOBI'S AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S PADAWANS REVAN AND AHSOKA TO ESCORT THE VICEROY TO CORUSCANT UNDER HEAVY GUARD._

 _ONCE THERE, HE WILL FACE TRIAL FOR HIS MANY WAR CRIMES..._

Revan was standing beside Ahsoka, both watching Gunray to make sure he didn't try anything while Luminara walked up to the two clone pilots. "Captain, have you made contact with the cruiser?" she asked the the pilot captain. "Yes, General. We'll patch you through now." he replied, pressing a button. Three Senate commandos appeared on the viewscreen. "Jedi cruiser _Tranquility_ , this is General Luminara Unduli requesting permission to land." she asked. The commando in the middle, who's face was partially shown replied. " _You are clear, General. We await your prisoner's arrival._ ", "Thank you, Captain Argyus. I look forward to delivering him to you." she replied back. "I am a man of great wealth, and I can be very generous to my allies." the Viceroy said trying to persuade Gree. "That is a very tempting offer, Viceroy. In the meantime, I have a gift for you." the clone smirked, jangling a pair of cuffs. "Finally. It's been such a boring trip."Ahsoka sighed in relief.

A few moments later the ship docked with the _Tranquility_ , the three Jedi and clone commander escorted their prisoner through to the brig. "This is an outrageous miscarriage of justice. I demand my litigator!" Gunray exclaimed angrily, only for Gree to smack him in the back with his blaster. "Keep moving." the clone ordered. They eventually ran into Argyus and four other commandos. "Greetings, General. We have the brig all ready for this traitor." the captain told Luminara. "Very good, Captain." she praised, nodding. "Commander Gree, let's get under way." she said turning her head to the clone. "Right away, sir." he nodded. "Let's move." he ordered the Viceroy, who walked into the middle of the commandos. They started walking alongside him, with Gree behind them and the three Jedi behind the clone. "Senate commandos? How does a money-grubbing worm like Gunray rate all this security? He doesn't look that dangerous." Ahsoka sounded unimpressed. Luminara stopped to look at her, the other two stopping with her. "Don't let your overconfidence give Gunray another advantage, Ahsoka. Even now, his allies may be conspiring against us." she replied. Ahsoka started looking a bit worried.

The Jedi were currently trying to interrogate Gunray, with little success. "Your thoughts betray you, Viceroy. I can sense your concern, the fear that you will lose the wealth and the power that the war has given you." Luminara tried getting him to talk. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he lied. Ahsoka started to look impatient. Luminara closed her eyes before speaking again. "You hide a great many things: the names of your secret allies, the locations of their bases." she opened her eyes just as he spoke, lying again. "I am an innocent pawn in all of this.", "If you're merely a pawn, then who are you protecting?" she asked again. "No one. I know nothing." this last lie was enough for Ahsoka she slapped he hand on the table before ranting. "Liar! Liar! I'm tired of all this whining!" she activated her saber and forced Gunray to the wall, holding it up to his throat. "Tell us what we want to know right now, or I will gut you like a rokarian dirt fish." she threatened. _'Whoa! She's hot when she's mad.'_ Revan thought smirking. Gunray cried out in fear, before falling on the floor.

Luminara walked up to Ahsoka, grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the Viceroy before chastising her. "Padawan, terror is not a weapon the Jedi use.", "I wasn't serious. But the only way he'll talk is if he's scared enough." she whispered back, Gunray pulled himself up a bit before relenting. "Perhaps I was too hasty. Let us negotiate." the ship suddenly rocked, Revan managed to catch Ahsoka just like the last time. "Ahsoka, we really must stop doing this." Revan whispered, smirking. Ahsoka just blushed and untangled herself from his arms, he just continued smirking at her. They walked up to the shield as Gree started talking into his comlink. "Captain, status report." the captain replied immediately. " _Droid fighters incoming! They've brought boarding ships!_ ", "Green company, prepare to repel the enemy!" Gree ordered them.

Luminara and the padawans were let out of the cell just as Gree's comlink went off. " _Green leader to Commander Gree, super battle droids have breached our hull!_ " Green leader yelled over the comm, before his voice came out as a whisper. " _They're headed for the detention level. We need reinforcements._ " were his last words before blaster fire and yell of pain was heard. The comm was off just as Luminara spoke spoke to Gree. "Commander, I'll need your assistance.", "Let's go." Ahsoka said as she and Revan started following. Luminara turned to face them, before speaking sternly. "You two will stay here with Captain Argyus. Guard the Viceroy." "But-" Ahsoka started to protest but the look in Luminara's eyes left no room for argument, Ahsoka begrudgingly complied. Luminara and Gree walked out of the brig. Gunray came up to the shield before speaking smugly to Ahsoka. "It appears you are in no position to negotiate after all, Padawan. Perhaps after my rescue-" Ahsoka cut him off while smirking. "Rescue? Maybe they're here to make sure you won't talk." the Viceroy gulped loudly and nervously.

 _'Someone strong with the Dark side is here'_ Revan realized, frowning. The sound of blaster fire soon ceased. Ahsoka turned to Gunray, looking smug while she spoke. "Sounds like your rescue didn't work out after all.", "I am ready to discuss our bargain again." the Viceroy said, relenting once more. "Padawans, may I have a word?" Argyus asked them, Ahsoka replied for both of them. "Certainly, Captain." she turned her attention back to Gunray briefly, before asking sarcastically. "If we leave. You won't go anywhere will you?" the Viceroy chuckled sarcastically. Ahsoka turned her attention back to the captain before he spoke again. "I've got the all-clear. The enemy has been repelled.", "And their attempt to free Gunray has failed...?" she replied trailing off near the end.

Two red lightsabers suddenly cut a hole in the ceiling behind the captain and bald woman with a chalk-white skin tone, tattoo's on the sides of her lips and a some kind of mildly revealing clothes came out. The mysterious woman kicked two commandos away, before Revan and Ahsoka ran to her lightsabers ready. "If it isn't the hairless harpy." Ahsoka insulted. _'Hairless harpy? This must be Ventress. Force, she's ugly._ Revan shuddered a bit. Ventress returned the insult. "If it isn't Skywalker's filthy, obnoxious little pet.", "How nice of you." Ahsoka said sarcastically, Ventress turned her attention to Revan and realized who he was. "If it isn't the boy Grievous told our Master about, I heard you gave him quite a thrashing." she patronized. "And your the hairless, harpy bitch I've been told about." he smirked, Ventress glared and snarled out a reply. "If my Master's, master didn't want you taken in alive. I would kill you were you stand!" Revan was confused. _'Master's master? I'll focus on that later.'_ , "I'll tell you what. I'll give you a merciful death." Ahsoka said to her. Ventress just ignited her sabers.

Revan and Ahsoka attacked Ventress, occasionally blocking the assassin's own slashes. Aryus and two other commandos came up from behind the Jedi. "Shoot her!" Ahsoka yelled to them, she and Revan ducked as blaster fire flew over them. Ventress just deflected the bolts, killing the two commandos and hitting the captain's shoulder plate. The assassin Force pushed Revan away before saberlocking with Ahsoka and taunting her. "Skywalker's not here to save you now!", "Good thing I don't need saving!" she bit back, before attempting to kick Ventress. However she managed to grab Ahsoka and push her to the ground, she then jumped over the padawan and attempted to slash at her mid-jump. Fortunately Ahsoka turned around fast enough to block. "Over here! Open this door, and I'll buy you a planet." Gunray called to Ventress, who turned and ran towards him, sliding under Revan's blade and kicking his feet out from under him. Ventress got up and pressed the cell door's button just as Ahsoka attempted to slash her, she countered and kicked the girl into the cell. The assassin ducked another slash from Revan and kicked him in. As he landed on Ahsoka, Gunray pressed the button.

Revan rolled off Ahsoka just as the Viceroy cackled before speaking. "Yes, yes, such delicious irony. How do you like your room now, younglings?" Ahsoka ignited her saber and tried slashing the shield to no avail, Gunray jumped back in surprise. "Halt, assassin!" Luminara's voice suddenly broke out from down the corridor, she used the Force on the button. Opening the cell, Luminara and the padawans engaged Ventress. Clone troopers came up from behind Luminara. "Surrender." she ordered the assassin. Ventress put her sabers away before raising her hands, Gunray was shocked. A beeping noise started coming from Ventress' wrist, suddenly the ship lurched hard. The two padawans, Viceroy and clones were sent to the floor. Ventress Force-pushed Luminara to the ground, and jumped over her. Slashing the ground beside her, the clones opened fire from on the ground. The assassin deflected their bolts and slashed at the wall, before using itl to jump forward. The three Jedi ran and jumped around the clones, right on Ventress' heels.

They noticed her jump over the console and into the turbolift shaft as commandos who just regained consciousness opened fire, using her sabers as a way to fall down safely. Just as the three Jedi made it to the lift. "What are we waiting for?" Ahsoka asked as she jumped in, Revan and Luminara grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back in. Ahsoka wondered why, when a turbolift shot by going down. "Thanks." she told them, "Everything's running haywire: doors, lifts. Communication's down. Propulsion's dead. She's crippled the entire ship." Aryus said looking at the console. "Our attacker has come for Gunray. Stay here and guard him. I'll confront her myself." Luminara said to them. "Master, all due respect, but Ventress is too powerful for any one Jedi to fight alone. Let us help you." Ahsoka insisted gesturing to her and Revan. "I am more than capable of dealing with a lone assassin armed with undisciplined fighting skills." Luminara told her sounding sure. "But-" Ahsoka started, before Luminara cut her off. "Stay here and keep a clear head." with that said she jumped down the turbolift shaft.

After Luminara left and getting Gunray back into his cell, Ahsoka was now pacing in front of the Viceroy's cell. While Gree and the commandos stood on each side. "Luminara Unduli may be a Jedi Master, but she has no idea what that bog witch is capable of, no idea." she ranted looking at Aryus, before looking at the ground and starting again. "I can't let her face that lowlife alone. Wouldn't we have a better chance of stopping her if I helped?" she asked him again. "Sometimes being a good soldier means doing what you think is right. That's why we're superior to droids." he told her. Ahsoka looked down in thought. "I can't disobey a direct order and leave my post, can I?" she asked again. "I wouldn't." Gree said looking at her. "Don't worry. We've got this under control, Master Jedi. Your friend won't be going anywhere." he assured her. "All I know is, I never risk my own skin if I don't have to." Gunray said. "What?" he asked after the three of them glared at him. "Watch him closely." she told the captain. "You can trust us, Commander." he replied.

"Well, that's good enough for me. I'm right behind you Ahsoka." Revan said standing up from where he was sitting, taking off with her. "Call us if you need help, sirs." Gree called to them as they ran by and jumped into the turbolift shaft and made their way to the ship's core, finding it up in flames and Luminara's leg trapped under a big pipe. They both noticed Ventress jumping at Luminara, Revan Force-pushed her into one of the fallen pipes while Ahsoka helped cut Luminara's leg free. Ahsoka handed Luminara her lightsaber after Revan helped her up. "We know. We know. You told us to stay." Ahsoka said to her. "Well, as long as you're here." she replied. The hum of lightsabers was heard from behind, they turned to see Ventress jump out of the pipe and rush them. Igniting their sabers the Jedi managed to block the assassin's first attack and after trading a few blows she retreated up to a higher platform. "We have to find her. We can't let her get to Gunray." Luminara said to the padawans, before they jumped up to the same platform and looked around for Ventress.

Re-igniting their sabers and holding them up in a defensive position, the Jedi walked along the platform when some rubble suddenly started to shift. Luminara rushed over to it and used the Force to move a big piece of it, before holding the tip of her lightsaber to the droid that was revealed. Said droid raised it's hands in the air in surrender and gave a frightened beep. Luminara and the other two lowered their defense, before she flipped the droid back on it's wheels and watched it roll away. "Ahsoka." Luminara said sounding reserved while they continued moving. "What happened to 'Padawan Tano'?" Ahsoka asked smirking lightly. "This assassin... I've never faced an adversary like her. I should have listened to your advice." Luminara admitted quietly. _'Wow. can't remember the last time a Jedi Master spoke in_ THAT _kind of tone.'_ Revan thought in mild astonishment. "Master. I never meant to overstep my bounds, but-" Ahsoka was cut off when Luminara's comlink went off. " _General Unduli, we've been betrayed! Argyus has freed Gunray!_ " Gree exclaimed as soon as she answered it. Ahsoka and Revan glared at what they just heard. "I've been a fool." she admitted. "Let's get back there." Ahsoka said as they ran off.

Luminara suddenly turned around and slashed a pipe in half. Revan and Ahsoka turned to see Ventress igniting her lightsabers. "We'll take her together." Ahsoka claimed. Ventress roared as she rushed them. Luminara and Ahsoka rushed her while Revan jumped behind her to wait for an opening, knowing he couldn't fight like before lest he accidentally hit the other two. Ventress parried the other two girls' slashes before saberlocking with them and cackling, she broke the lock a few seconds later. Ahsoka and Luminara started driving her back towards Revan. _'Here comes my opening now.'_ he thought smirking as she got closer. Just as he slashed at her, she back-flipped behind him on the platform. _'You've got to be kidding me! That's the third attempted decapitation she's dodged!'_ Revan thought, getting angry. Ventress threw a big piece of debris at them which they cut apart effortlessly while leaving a piece left for Luminara to push back at Ventress. Who jumped over it and rushed them again, scraping her blades against the floor.

Revan could sense Ventress having a bit of a hard time blocking and dodging three lightsabers, just as she locked sabers with both him and Ahsoka her comlink went off. Ventress smirked darkly before back-flipping to the wall then launching herself off it and into a vent. Just as Ahsoka tried jumping after her in the same way, Ventress threw a thermal detonator which stuck to the wall. Ahsoka was about to jump off the wall, when the detonator finally went off. Ahsoka cried out in shock as she was thrown over the edge. "Ahsoka!" Revan cried out in fear, luckily Luminara managed to catch her by the hand in time. Revan ran over to help Luminara pull her up. After making sure she was alright, they took off in the direction of the escape pods. Certain that's where Ventress was heading.

Their guess was correct about Ventress' destination, seeing the assassin jump into one. They made it to her just as the sound of a pod launching was heard and ran over to the window nearby, seeing her pod head for the cruiser they arrived in. Knowing they failed, Revan suggested they head up to the bridge and give their report to Yoda and Anakin. "I'm sorry that despicable wealth-worm Gunray got away." Ahsoka said sounding angry, after they filled in the two Jedi on the holoviewer. " _It's okay, Snips. I know you did your best._ " Anakin replied, trying to reassure her.

"Master, I-" she started, before Yoda cut her off. " _Troubling is the treachery of the Senate guard Captain Argyus. Revealed all around us our enemies are._ " the aged master said grimly. "I'm not sure all is lost. Gunray and his accomplices stole a Republic ship to make their getaway." Luminara said suggesting something. " _It could be tracked._ " Anakin realized, "Indeed." she confirmed. " _A coward Viceroy Gunray is, but powerful allies he has. Swiftly we must move if we are to recapture him._ " Yoda said to them. "Master Fisto's fleet was near Gunray's position. I've already contacted him to follow the signal." Luminara said. " _Ahsoka, Revan. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point._ " Anakin said to them. "Yes, Master." she replied, before Revan did. "Understood, Skywalker."

After the viewer cut out, Ahsoka turned to Luminara. "Master Luminara, I guess this is goodbye for now." she said to her. "I owe you my life, Ahsoka." Luminara thanked, before turning her attention to Revan. "Both of you." she corrected, starting to walk away. The two padawans following. "Protecting a Jedi Master is the role of the padawan." Ahsoka replied smiling, Luminara stopped to look at them. "And teaching is usually the role of the master. Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi should be proud. Farewell." she said, smiling softly. "Thank you, Master." Ahsoka replied, smiling and started walking away. "You've come quite aways since I first met you Revan." Luminara praised him, before speaking again. "May the Force be with you." Revan smiled and gave her a two-finger salute. "You as well, Master." he replied, before taking off after Ahsoka. Luminara was unsure if he had feelings for Ahsoka or not, but decided not to dwell on it at the moment.

 **Revan's first encounter with Ventress. I admit part of me hoped she'd hurt Ahsoka and remain in the area, just so I could make Revan attack her brutally. Though I suppose trying to cut someone's head off three times would be considered harsh. Also if some parts don't make sense in this chapter, just remember: I unfortunately can't write down every detail, e.g 'When did Luminara contact Fisto?'. Could you imagine how long one chapter would be if I did? It'd probably be years before i'd finally got part one done. I'm starting to ramble... anyways, assuming I don't lose inspiration for this story. The next chapter should be up in at least four days.**


	10. Dooku Captured

**Here's chapter 10, i'm not sure how much Ahsoka will be shown. The episode focuses mostly on Anakin and Obi-Wan going after Dooku.**

 _MANHUNT!_

 _AFTER A LONG AND PERILOUS SEARCH, THE JEDI FINALLY TRACK DOWN SEPARATIST LEADER, COUNT DOOKU._

 _DURING A HEROIC ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE THE COUNT, ANAKIN SKYWALKER HAS GONE MISSING._

 _HAVING LOST CONTACT WITH SKYWALKER, OBI-WAN KENOBI HEADS TOWARD HIS FRIEND'S LAST KNOWN LOCATION, A LONE SEPARATIST FRIGATE IN THE FAR REACHES OF THE OUTER RIM..._

Revan and Ahsoka walked up beside Rex while the _Resolute_ fired upon Dooku's Separatist ship. "Let's try not to blow up the ship before they get off this time." she said to them. A few minutes later Obi-Wan contacted them over his comlink. " _Ahsoka, Dooku managed to escape. We're in pursuit, but we could use reinforcements. Follow us in what ships you can round up._ " he ordered as they listened near a communication console. "We'll get there as soon as we can." she said to him, cutting the transmission. Half an hour later they made their way onto Vanqor with a few clone troopers. "Guys, over here!" Revan called out, the others came running over to him. "I can faintly here the sound of rocks being moved, not the normal way though." he said, his ear placed close to the rocks. "Blow it open." Ahsoka ordered. The clones placed charges on the rocks and after getting some distance the charges went off, destroying the rubble.

Revan and Ahsoka coughed from all the dust as they walked towards the opening. "Master!" she called out still coughing, as Anakin and Obi-Wan came out coughing. "Looks like we got here just in time." she said, smirking. "What do you mean, 'just in time'?" Anakin asked, dusting himself off. Ahsoka pointed at him, before replying. "You were in very big trouble.", "Trouble? We were simply searching for Count Dooku." Obi-Wan said to her. Anakin coughed a bit before speaking again. "Yeah. We had the situation well under control, my little padawan.", "Oh, I see. So which part of the situation did you have under control: the blocked entrance, the poison gas, or that Gundark behind you?" she asked rhetorically and pointing behind them.

"Gundark? Oh, you mean the one that's too far away to worry about?" Obi-Wan asked rhetorically glaring slightly at Anakin, while they both turned around to see the Gundark Anakin heard earlier roar at them. "Block the entrance." Ahsoka ordered the clones. They walked up to the entrance and opened fire on the roof entrance, causing it to cave in again and keeping the Gundark from getting them. "There's still Dooku to deal with." Anakin said looking at the sky. "You let him get away?" Ahsoka asked sounding incredulous. "No, not get away exactly. Just..." he trailed off, lamely. "Chime in anytime." Anakin muttered to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka had a scolding look in her eyes while Revan snickered at Anakin. "Oh, no. I'm enjoying this far too much." Obi-Wan said smirking lightly.

Now back aboard the _Resolute_ , they made contact with Yoda and Windu. " _His only stipulation is that you arrive unarmed._ " the latter said to them. "Unarmed?" Anakin asked incredulous. "We know very little about these pirates. We may be walking blind into what could very well be a hostile situation." Obi-Wan said. " _We can't let Dooku slip through our fingers again. Report back as soon as you arrive._ " Windu told them, before cutting the transmission. "Well, this should be fun." Obi-Wan said sounding sarcastic.

 **I know this chapter is extremely short compared to the others, but like I said in my bio: Revan will only appear when Ahsoka's on screen unless she has only a hologram appearance, so there's bound to be other short chapters. I may re-write this chapter someday and include Revan in it more.**


	11. Jedi Crash

**Ah yes... The episode where Ahsoka is confused about the attachment part of the Jedi Code, something that will help give Revan hope. You'll have to read to find out.**

 _THE REPUBLIC FLEET IS ON THE DEFENSIVE AND PUSHED TO THE BRINK!_

 _AS WAR RAGES IN THE MUCH CONTESTED OUTER RIM TERRITORIES, CHAOS AND FEAR MOUNT AS THE SEPARATIST ARMY WAGES AN EPIC BATTLE AGAINST HEAVILY OUTNUMBERED REPUBLIC SHIPS IN THE FAR REACHES OF THE QUELL SYSTEM._

 _ANAKIN SKYWALKER, HIS PADAWAN AHSOKA AND REVAN RACE ACROSS THE GALAXY TO AID JEDI KNIGHT AAYLA SECURA WHO IS IN THE MIDST OF A FIGHT FOR HER LIFE AS THE SINISTER DROID ARMY CLOSES IN..._

"Prepare the gunships." Anakin ordered Yularen. The three Jedi along with clones made their way to the _Resolute_ 's hanger and boarded a gunship. "We're ready, admiral." Anakin told him on his comlink. The ship entered Maridun's atmosphere just overtop the battle, when the hanger door opened and the pilot's took the gunship's out. Heading toward Aayla's command ship. "Rocket droids incoming!" their pilot clone exclaimed over the gunship's comm, Revan tightened his grip on his handle. All three gunships started firing on the rocket droids. "Those droids are boarding Aayla's ship!" Anakin yelled over the gunfire, looking at Aayla's ship. Some droids scraped against the gunship, causing it to rock. Suddenly a rocket droid landed on the top and ripped off the co-pilot's cockpit roof. "Take care of that flanker. I'll be on board Aayla's cruiser." Anakin told them. "Master, are you sure that's the wisest thing-" she stopped talking after he jumped out. The co-pilot managed to get away from the droid and jumped off, managing to catch Rex's hand and get pulled in. _'Man, Skywalker's awesome sometimes. Good thing he's not my enemy.'_ Revan thought smiling.

The gunship started shaking out of control with only one clone trying to fly, Revan gave his handle a death-grip with both hands while Ahsoka gripped the opened side. "Hey, kid-!" Rex started before Ahsoka cut him off. "I know, I know! I'm hanging on!" she cried out. Barely a few seconds later they crashed halfway into a hole, before jumping out. The Jedi started deflecting bolts while the clones started blasting as they all started running forward. After continuously cutting and blasting droids, they soon caught up to Anakin, Aayla and Clone Commander Bly. Anakin stabbed another super battle droid before Force-pushing it into a group of normal battle droids, taking them out. "Nice entrance, Skywalker. How do you plan to get us out of this mess?" Aayla asked blocking another bolt, before the group ran forward. Blocking, slashing and blasting. "Well, I have a ship docking in the lower hanger as we speak." he replied, while continuing to cut down droids.

After cutting down the droids, they continued making their way down the corridor quickly before turning the corner and coming upon a lone battle droid. "Uh, hold it?" It asked weakly, holding up it's blaster. Anakin just smirked and ignited his lightsaber, the blast door behind it suddenly opened up revealing a group of battle droids and a group super battle droids. "Ah-ha!" it exclaimed triumphantly just as the other droids opened fire on them. The four Jedi started deflecting the blasts while the clones returned fire, and soon retreated down the corridor that led to the lower hanger. "We made it!" Ahsoka exclaimed, pressing the button to extend the docking bridge. After a few moments Anakin's comlink went off. " _Gateway locked in, sir._ " the clone co-pilot on the other side told him. Explosions started going off in the corridor they were just in, taking out a few clones and battle droids. "It's too late!" Anakin exclaimed before suddenly Force-pushing the rest of them into the other ship. "Master!" Ahsoka cried out in worry, just as the blast door closed.

After they all got up she contacted the co-pilot. "Don't move the ship." she ordered. " _Are you guys alright down there?_ " he asked, instead of replying she pressed the button to open the blast door. When it didn't open she pressed it a few more times before it opened up enough for her to look into the other room, before backing away briefly and igniting her saber and cutting a hole in the door and stepping through to grab Anakin. Revan jogged over to help her drag him onto the ship. "You two, we have to leave now! Hurry! Get him onto the ship." Aayla said, helping them. After getting him into the ship, Bly closed the blast door. "I'm going to turn on the deflector shields!" he told them before running off. A few moments later they detached from the Star Destroyer and after the other three Jedi to Anakin to the medbay, Aayla went up to the bridge to contact the _Resolute_.

Droid starfighters started opening fire on the ship, causing it to shake. Revan and Ahsoka had to make sure Anakin wouldn't fall onto the floor, the explosions soon stopped and it seemed like they were in clear, until the ship suddenly jolted forward. "The hell? Why did we suddenly go into hyperspace?" Revan asked Ahsoka, who just shrugged in reply. She started watching Anakin with a worried look. Revan open and closed his mouth a few times before deciding to keep it closed. _'I can't seem to think of anything to try making her feel better without_ _giving her false hope.'_ Revan thought, angry at himself. He turned his attention to the door just as it opened to reveal Aayla. "I need you two with Commander Bly up on the bridge right now." she told them. "I should stay. Commander Bly doesn't need my help. Anakin does." Ahsoka replied. "You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety." Aayla told her. "She's got a point." Revan said to Ahsoka.

The door opened up once more, revealing Bly. "General Secura, we have a problem." he said to her, the three of them all turned their attention him. "What is it, commander?" She asked, Bly started walking to the other side of the room. "In our haste to escape, the navicomputer's coordinates were inputted incorrectly." he started, standing beside a viewscreen and pressed a button showing a ship headed towards a star before continuing. "And, we're headed right for a star." he finished. Realizing it was important, Revan and Ahsoka decided to head up to the bridge. She glanced back at Anakin. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Ahsoka. After all, this is Anakin we're talking about." Revan said, trying to comfort her. Ahsoka didn't reply and instead turned around and walked out of the room. Revan just sighed before following.

Running to the cockpit they passed Rex who was trying to fix something before noticing them and stopping what he was doing to follow them, entering the cockpit to find Bly trying to change the ship's course. Ahsoka sat in the pilot's seat to try helping, after a few moments Bly slammed his fist on the console. "It's no use! The navigation computer is completely fried." he said in defeat. "Shut down all power circuits to reset the coordinates." Aayla ordered, Rex nodded in reply. "That will cut off Anakin's life support!" Ahsoka said worriedly. "I don't like it either, but it's a risk we're going to have to take." Aayla replied, knowing it was their only choice. "We're switching off primary power units." Ahsoka said, pressing a few buttons. The viewscreen showed the ship getting closer to the star.

"We're cutting it awfully close…" Bly said worriedly. "Ready to shut off auxiliary power!" Aayla informed Ahsoka, who turned her head to face the older Jedi. "On three!" she said, Aayla nodded. "One!" Ahsoka called out turning her attention back to the console. "Two!" she called again, Aayla pressed another button and put her hand on a lever. "Three!" Ahsoka called out the last number and Aayla pulled the lever down, a flash of light appeared before the whole ship shut down and the ship came out of hyperspace not far away from the star. Revan grabbed Ahsoka's chair to keep himself from slamming against the wall, the ship rocked harshly as it got closer to the star. "We're out of hyperspace! Resume all power!" Bly yelled out. Unfortunately the handles on the back of the seats Rex was holding broke off and he slammed into Aayla, breaking her grip on the lever and sending them both to the wall. The ship started spiralling towards the star. "Switch the power back on! What are you waiting for!?" Bly yelled out again, Aayla reached out with the Force on the lever. "Hurry! Hurry!" the clone yelled out again, just as she flipped the switch again.

Revan, Aayla and Rex all hit the floor when the gravity came back on. Ahsoka managed to steer the ship away from the star just in time and towards the planet instead. "Well we're not going crash into the star, but we're definitely going to hit that planet." she said worriedly. The ship started burning up as they entered the planet's atmosphere and then started losing their thrusters, _'Oh, this is going to hurt.'_ Revan thought grimacing. Right before they crashed into the planet. After the ship stopped, the three conscious Jedi went to get Anakin and managed to get him out right before an explosion came from behind them. They set Anakin down gently before sitting down beside him. "Well, we made it and Master Skywalker is still alive." Aayla said, relieved. "I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing." Ahsoka said, smiling a bit. "He would have been proud." Aayla replied, smiling a bit as well. "That he would be." Revan agreed, before they all stood up. "I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my master killed." Ahsoka said, brushing herself off.

A little while later they managed to set up a fire and a tent for Anakin, while two clones patrolled the campsite, one worked on the fire, leaving Rex and Bly to make adjustments to the tent. Revan was sitting against the tent pole near the fire trying to whittle a stick with his lightsaber, now working on his fifth one. Ahsoka walked up to the tent just as Aayla spoke in a worried tone, "Anakin doesn't have much time." she stood up before continuing, "We have to find help tonight.", "Okay you and Bly go south. Rex, Revan and I will stay here with Anakin." Ahsoka suggested, Aayla shook her head before replying, "No, Ahsoka. In order to get help quickly, we must work together.", "I can't leave him! Master, I know if I was hurt, he'd never leave me behind!" Ahsoka exclaimed, not wanting to leave him. "I know this is hard Ahsoka. But Anakin has to stay behind, and we have to go now. There is nothing more we can do for him." Aayla said.

Revan could tell Ahsoka wasn't happy about leaving Anakin, but couldn't comfort her with Aayla here. "We must do all we can to get off this planet. As a Jedi, it is your duty to do what is best for the group." She told Ahsoka softly, Ahsoka looked briefly at Anakin with a sad look before turning around and looking at the setting sun. After getting ready the three Jedi walked back to the ship just as Bly walked towards them. "General Secura, look." he said handing her a piece of rock with a carving on it, they all looked at it before he spoke again, "We're not the only ones here on this planet. There has to be some kind of… something here.", growling from afar was heard and the clones turned on their helmet lights and looked around a bit before switching them off.

"If you don't mind me asking, general. Where exactly are we going?" Bly asked her. "To go find the people who live on this planet." she replied. "Where are we going to find them? We have no idea where they are." he said sounding unsure. Ahsoka looked at the carving while speaking, "It seems to me that the people we're looking for live near giant trees." she finished slipping the carving into her backpack. "Duh." Revan mumbled. "What?" Ahsoka asked him. "Nothing!" he replied quickly and was thankful Aayla spoke, "Very perceptive, padawan." Ahsoka walked over then kneeled in front of Anakin. "Be strong, master. Just a little bit longer. Rex will watch over you." she said to her unconscious master. "It's time to go." Aayla told her. "Don't worry, kid. I'll take good care of him." Rex reassured, Ahsoka nodded before standing up and walking next to Revan. "Captain Rex, keep your locator on. We should be back by daybreak with whoever or whatever lives on this planet." she said to him while waling ahead of them. "Got it, General Secura." he acknowledged before speaking to Ahsoka, "Hey kids. Good luck." Ahsoka nodded and Revan gave a two finger salute in reply. "Come on guys, let's move out." Aayla said as they jogged away.

After making it a fair ways away from camp, they now walked through the head-tall grass. "I can still sense your worry for Anakin, your attachment to him." Aayla spoke up to Ahsoka. "It's just I get so confused sometimes. It's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, yet we are supposed to be compassionate." she replied sounding a bit confused. _'I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't_ _entirely get this whole "no attachment" thing.'_ Revan thought, relieved. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, Ahsoka. I went through the same process when I was your age with my own master." Aayla said to her. "Really? You?" Ahsoka asked, sounding surprised. Revan as well. "He was like a father to me. I realized that for the greater good, I had to let him go. Don't lose a thousand lives just to save one." Aayla said to her. _'That reminds me of something Obi-Wan told me. He managed to let go of attachment yet was saddened by Qui-Gon's death and_ _duelled Darth Maul with fury.'_ Revan thought, remembering. "Maybe. But that doesn't mean that I can't try to save his life." Ahsoka said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

It was already dark when they saw three giant trees from the carving and walked underneath the closest one, stopping to search around. Bly knocked on part of the tree before speaking, "I don't see any signs of life." Just as he finished, Ahsoka noticed a giant pod fall off the top of the tree. "Watch out!" Aayla yelled before tackling him to the ground and out of the way, another pod almost crushed Revan and Ahsoka and just as they jumped out of the way a third pod fell. Luckily it didn't fall too near them, then only for a fourth to nearly crush them as they all ran back under the tree figuring it might be safer. "No wonder it's deserted. It's a death trap! You'd have to be crazy to want to dodge those on a daily basis!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "It looks like someone or something intelligent enough to figure out a use for the pods has dragged them away. All we have to do is follow the trail." Aayla said gesturing ahead as Bly turned his helmet light on. "Let's go." she said before they all ran off.

It wasn't long before they came up to a spot with no grass at least 20ft ahead of them and after stopping in front of said area, animal noises were heard. Revan could hear something running through the grass. "Watch your left!" one of the clones cried out, just as two beasts jumped out. Revan and the other two ignited their sabers, one of the beasts grabbed the same clone that yelled and flung him high into the air. The three Jedi got smacked away and dropped their sabers just as the first beast had a clone by his neck and just as they retrieved their sabers. Bly shot it in the head, killing it. The other beast flung a third clone at the clone commander before running off. Bly moved his brother off him then shook him a bit. "Cameron's dead." he said solemnly, then looked at the other two before speaking again, "So are Lucky and Flesh." Aayla closed her eyes sadly for a moment before speaking, "We have to keep moving." she urged, before they all continued running.

 _'By the Force, my legs are killing me! We've been running for hours! I need a rest and something to eat... and also drink.'_ Revan thought, tiredly. Aayla and the others soon stopped when they noticed all the pods from atop the hill they were on. "Pod central. We made it." Ahsoka said, relieved. "Finally." Revan said, before sliding down. The other three behind him. After getting down the hill they walked into what appeared to be a village, with small furry creatures. _'The hell are these things?'_ Revan wondered, one eyebrow raised. "Hello?" Ahsoka called out, waving her hand. Two of the creatures moved away from one another, revealing a third with a white beard. "What have you come here for?" he asked them. Aayla replied, "We are peacekeepers. We are Jedi from the Galactic Republic. Our ship crashed a few miles away, and one of us is very badly injured. We need your help." The same one pointed a finger at them before speaking again, "Violence breeds violence. Jedi are no peacekeepers.", "We're fighting for freedom." Ahsoka replied. "And freedom and peace require fear and death?", "He's got a point." Revan said simply, neither Aayla or Ahsoka could come up with a reply.

"We colonized this system to find solace from your wretched war. We came here to find peace. You must leave. You will only destroy what small amount of peace is left in the galaxy. You will only bring the destruction of us." the chieftain said, walking back and forth. Aayla started walking up to him as she spoke, "Regardless of the clone wars and our part in them, we still need your help.", "I'm afraid I must do what's best for my people. We cannot help you." he denied, before walking away. Ahsoka ran up beside Aayla. "Please! Can you at least give us some medical supplies? My friend is dying!" Ahsoka asked desperately. The chieftain motioned to one wearing a brown hat, who walked over to him. "I cannot ignore a plea for help." he said, before gesturing briefly to the one he motioned over then spoke again, "I will send my son Wag Too to help your friend. He is a healer. But only two Jedi may go with him. The other must stay as insurance. We wouldn't want a surprise attack on our village or the kidnapping of our only healer.", "Bly and I will stay." Aayla suggested before turning her attention to the other two. "Padawans, go and help Skywalker."

"No. The clone and his blaster cannot stay. He will go with the younglings." the chieftain said. "We can handle it. We don't need help." Ahsoka said to Aayla. "Ahsoka-" the Knight started to reply before Ahsoka cut her off, "Don't worry.", "Be mindful of your surroundings, padawans. Those creatures are still out there." Aayla warned. "Got it." Ahsoka said, before she, Revan, Bly and Wag Too started running. "We won't be long." she called back. After at least an hour of running the four were just passing by the three big trees from the previous night. _'The trees, excellent. Shouldn't be too much further now, so long as we keep up our current pace.'_ Revan thought, glad it might not take as long this time. It wasn't long before reaching camp that they saw another of those creatures attacking and seeing Anakin on the ground after dodging.

Wag Too got out a whip and started wrapping it around the beast's legs, Ahsoka and Revan readied their sabers and were about to attack when the chieftain's son spoke, "No, don't!" he pleaded, before backflipping and pulling on the whip. "Fine." she complied before deactivating her saber and helping him. _'Argh! Fuck me! I'd rather just kill the thing and eat it.'_ Revan thought, before begrudgingly helping them pull. Rex soon came over to help pull and soon the beast fell over, Wag Too went over to tie it's legs up. "Good work, little guy." she praised him, before she and the others ran over to Anakin. "Master!" she exclaimed, worriedly. Anakin gave her a pained smile. "Good to see you, Snips. Revan." was all he managed to get out. "This is Wag Too." she said, gesturing to him before continuing, "He's a healer. He can make you well again.", "Don't you worry. I can fix you right up." Wag Too reassured him, smiling. Anakin gave a small nod and closed his eyes.

A little while later they made it to the village with Ahsoka and Bly carrying Anakin on a home-made stretcher, placing him on the ground as Aayla walked up to them. "Uh, Snips?" Anakin called out, Revan looked over to see his friend being stared at curiously by the villagers and smirked. After being assured their friend would be alright Revan, Aayla and Ahsoka were now sitting on hill overlooking the village just as the sun was setting while Revan nibbled on some food. Ahsoka turned her head to Aayla before speaking, "You were right all along, Master Secura.", "About what?" the Knight asked curiously.

Ahsoka picked up a rock and looked at it while replying, "If I had stayed with Anakin, we probably wouldn't have found this village in time to save him." Ahsoka admitted, before standing up and walking forward while speaking again, "At least this whole ordeal is over now." Revan wiped the crumbs off his pants before walking up beside her. Aayla stood up and spoke while walking up to them, "We still have to find a way off this planet." she reminded. "Well, I'm sure admiral Yularen and the Republic fleet are looking for us. It shouldn't take them too long to get here.", _'Let's hope you're right Ahsoka, cause I got a bad feeling about this.'_ Revan thought, starting to feel worried.

 **Done! Sorry it took… a month? Yes. Assuming I'm correct that is, I've been trying to beat a few video games instead. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me so long. Also sorry about the lack of Revan speaking out loud, it's hard coming up with other characters giving a good response to what he says.**


	12. Defenders of Peace

**Onto another chapter. I'll try to make Revan speak more during this one.**

 _REPUBLIC FORCES IN RETREAT!_

 _WHILE RESCUING GENERAL AAYLA SECURA FROM CERTAIN DEFEAT, ANAKIN SKYWALKER HAS BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED._

 _AFTER A NARROW ESCAPE, OUR HEROES CRASH-LANDED ON THE REMOTE WORLD OF_ _MARIDUN._

 _STRANDED, AND WITH NO WAY TO CONTACT THE REPUBLIC, THE JEDI RECEIVE_ _MEDICAL AID FROM THE PEACEFUL LURMEN COLONISTS._

 _BUT EVEN ON THIS TINY PLANET, THE WAR THREATENS TO FOLLOW THE JEDI..._

Revan, Ahsoka, Wag Too and Aayla were with Anakin when Bly walked into the pod, his attention on Anakin. "General?", "Yes, commander?"Anakin struggled to speak. "We've got a Separatist ship incoming." the clone told them. "This is neutral space." the young lurmen said, looking at Anakin. "It won't be neutral for long, not if the Separatists have their way." Anakin told him then grunted in pain. "Help me up." he asked, before crying out in pain. Ahsoka and Wag Too helped him lay back down. "Don't struggle. I'm sorry, but you're still too injured to move." Wag Too told him, meanwhile Revan was standing by the door looking outside. "That ship just landed not too far away." he said, then noticed the chieftain walking up to the pod they occupied and stood beside him.

"What menace have you brought to our village now, Jedi?" the chieftain asked, accusatorially. They all looked at him, before Wag Too spoke up in their defence. "Father, you can't blame them." Ahsoka stood up while speaking, "He's right. The Separatists don't even know we're here.", "And they can't know. We've got to hide." Aayla told them. "Your presence here endangers us. You must leave before your enemies find you." the chieftain told them. Ahsoka walked up while speaking, "But you'll need our help. You can't fight them alone.", "We will not fight them at all. We would rather die than to kill others.", "It'd be suicide not to fight them." Revan said to him, before he could reply Ahsoka spoke instead with an unbelieving tone, "You're going to surrender!? But how can you-" Anakin cut her off, "Ahsoka, stop. If the lurmen want to remain neutral, we won't force them into war.", "See to it that they leave. I must see what our new visitors want." the chieftain said before walking away. Revan placed a hand gently on her shoulder, before speaking, "Anakin's right Ahsoka. I know you wanna help, but it would be wrong to force them into fighting." She nodded her head slowly in agreement.

While the chieftain went greet the Separatists, those from the Republic got ready to sneak out of the village. Ahsoka got her pack ready and stood up, slipping it on. "Take it easy, sir. We'll assist you." Bly told him slowly as he and Rex helped Anakin up and start walking, after exiting the pod they walked around and hid behind it. Once the squad of droids marched in and started ransacking the village, Revan, Ahsoka and Wag Too looked around the side. "Why are they tearing apart our homes? We've done nothing to them!" the young lurmen said, scared for his people. "Violence, that's what those droids are programmed for." she said, grimly. The droids continued marching through the village, the three turned back to the others. "Can't we do anything?" she asked Aayla, sounding desperate. "No, and if we are discovered, all of the lurmen will be slaughtered." Aayla replied, Anakin spoke while turning his head towards the grass, the others following his gaze, "We'll be okay if we make it to the tall grasses." With that said all of them besides Wag Too, made their way into the grass. "Hopefully none of them caught a glimpse of us." Revan said, a bit worriedly. The others silently agreed.

After walking for at least an hour, they stopped to rest in a small grassless patch. Revan sat down beside Ahsoka while she ate some food and he inspected his saber out of boredom. "You know, I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight. No pride I guess." Rex said. "I was stuck on a desolate planet for ten years, and I learned to fight off attackers when I needed to." Revan said, his attention still on his lightsaber. "I call it no courage." Ahsoka said, about to take another bite of food but instead looked at Aayla when she spoke, "Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs, young padawan. As any Jedi well knows." Ahsoka just looked at the ground and took another bite instead of replying. "We need to find a ship, and I think the only one around here belongs to the Separatists." Anakin said, smirking.

 _'I recognize that look: Skywalker's got a plan.'_ Revan thought mirroring his smirk, before eating some food himself. He suddenly stopped mid-chew and looked around, _'Something's wrong.'_ He realized, before standing up. "We know they have a landing ship. They might have a shuttle." Anakin spoke, Revan was more focused on looking around. "Sir, you talking about stealing from one of the clankers?" Rex said slowly, before holding his gun up and continuing, "Count me in." he agreed, wholeheartedly. "We need to find them first." Aayla reminded them. "Guys, something's watching us." Revan said, looking at the grass ahead of him. "I think we just found them." Ahsoka said, standing up and pointing at a small droid watching them. The others, minus Revan, turned their attention towards it. "Blast it!" Anakin ordered the clones, pointing at the droid. They opened fire as it attempted to flee. "Jam it's signal!" Aayla ordered Bly, he pressed a button on his com. "After it!" Ahsoka called out running past the two clones, Revan right beside her. Revan looked behind to see Aayla stop for Anakin. "I'm fine. Just go!" he heard his friend say to Aayla, who started running again.

The two padawans and clones stopped at a small clearing a few minutes later, having lost sight of the droid. "Which way did it go?" Bly asked, as they looked around. Revan took off to the left as Ahsoka pointed and spoke, "This way!" they took off in the same direction as Revan and stopped beside him briefly, before they went right. Soon enough they found the droid, while it hovered two feet ahead. Revan and Ahsoka ignited their sabers, trying to get close enough to slash it. "We can't catch it, if it gets out in the open." Rex told them, they came up upon one of the planet's giant trees. Aayla suddenly came out of the grass ahead of them and the droid and cut it in half when it got close, then sheathed her saber. They all walked up to the droid, before Ahsoka spoke, "I wonder where it was headed." Aayla pointed to the top of the tree while replying, "Maybe we can see them from up there."

After climbing up, Ahsoka used a pair of electrobinoculars to look near the village with Bly using ones attached to his helmet. "I hope you're feeling better, Master 'cause look what we found." she said to him as he reached them, handing him the electrobinoculars. Anakin grabbed them and smirked while replying, "I'm getting stronger all the time, Snips.", "But I'm not sure I'm ready for that." he said slowly, looking through the electrobinoculars and stopped smirking. He and Bly stopped looking through their electrobinoculars. "Well, we're not getting off this planet unless we hijack that ship. So we better think of something and preferably before those Separatists decide the lurmen aren't useful to them." Revan said, the rest nodded in agreement.

Anakin and Bly looked through their electrobinoculars again when Anakin spoke, "That shuttle's our ticket off this rock." he said lowering the electrobinoculars, Bly turned his head to him, before speaking, "It's not gonna be easy, sir." he started, his tone sounding unsure before continuing, "There don't seem to be any flaws in their security line." Anakin looked through the electrobinoculars again, before lowering them and speaking, "Apparently, the Separatists have a new toy." he turned his attention to Bly, before continuing, "See if you can get a closer look." Bly nodded, before replying, "Yes, sir.", "I'll go with you, commander." Rex offered, they both started jumping down while the four Jedi turned their attention back to distant ship.

"Uh oh. Stay down, boys." Anakin said, suddenly lowering the electrobinoculars. _'Something tells me they're about to have trouble.'_ Revan thought, worried for his clone friends. A few seconds later a large projectile was seen coming from the Separatist area and was arcing a few kilometres away from where it came from, not too long after it hit the ground and exploded. "There's Rex and Bly!" Revan said pointing to two figures. He, Ahsoka and Aayla jumped down to a branch below them just as the Rex shot a grapple from his gun pulling himself up to them. Bly attempted the same but missed, Aayla cut a vine and swung down managing to grab him and swung them both back up. "That's some toy." Ahsoka said, Revan nodded in agreement.

The blast seemed to wipe out all the life in a very large area. "It took out every living thing." she said sadly. Anakin looked through the electrobinoculars when Aayla spoke, "Where are they off to now?" Aankin spoke, handing Aayla the electrobinoculars and walking over to the clones while speaking again, "They must be going back to the lurmen village. There's nothing else in that direction." Aayla looked through the electrobinoculars briefly, before turning her head to the others and speaking, "Those villagers won't stand a chance.", "First we'll take out the droids' communication station. After we get a shuttle, we'll go back and help them." Anakin told the, walking forward. "But Tee Watt Kaa said he doesn't need our help." Ahsoka reminded. _'That's his name? The others must have found out while I slept.'_ Revan thought, remembering he found somewhere to rest. Anakin turned his attention to his padawan, before speaking, "There's a difference between pulling innocents into a war and leaving them to extinction." Ahsoka looked a the tree, knowing he was right.

It was nightfall when they reached the outside of the Separatist base. While Rex, Bly and Anakin remained crouch in the grass. Revan, Aayla and Ahsoka made their way to the wall, quickly and quietly. Dodging the two searchlights, before pressing themselves up against the wall. A rock started moving away from the droids, with one of them following it, before disappearing in the grass and a brief flash of blue being seen. As soon as the other droids started moving towards the same spot the first one went, the two padawans and twi'lek Jedi Knight made their way along the wall, before jumping up the wall and landing on top. Aayla looked over, before turning around to the other two and spoke, "Get to the door. I'll handle the droids." Revan and Ahsoka jumped down off the wall, heading towards the door and hid behind a box as two droids walked by. Ahsoka ran up behind them and cut them in half as Revan caught up and kept a lookout while she opened the door.

The padawans hid behind another box waiting for an opening, before noticing Anakin and the clones and ran over them. It wasn't long until Aayla caught up and then made their way further into the base, finally reaching the ship and shuttle. "Shield generator, sir." Rex said, noticing two of them. The others looked at it, before Anakin spoke, "Let's take 'em with us." The four Jedi made their way onto the shuttle while the clones grabbed one each. Once on the shuttle, Aayla took the co-pilot's seat while Ahsoka took the pilot's seat and once the clones were on board they took off. They reached the lurmen village by dawn with the clones now piloting, after landing the four Jedi exited the ship and walked towards Wag Too and his father while Aayla addressed the village, "Everyone, please, please listen. The Separatists will be here in moments.", "What are you doing here? I told you not to return." the chieftain said, not sounding happy. They stopped walking as Anakin spoke, "I'm afraid the Separatists don't care whether you're in the war or not. We need to get you to safety before they arrive."

The chieftain immediately rejected Anakin's help, "We will not abandon our homes!" Ahsoka walked forward a bit while speaking, "But they've got a new weapon. It'll burn this place to a crisp." she then addressed the rest of the village, "Is this what all of you really want?", "If it is our destiny to be destroyed in your war, so be it." the chieftain said, before walking away. "We should get ready for the Separatists." Revan suggested. They all made their way to an area with unused pods and set them down in a barrier-like formation, before setting down the shield generators. Rex climbed onto one of the pods and watched the Separatists with the electrobinoculars. "Droids inbound. We've got eight minutes tops." he called down to Anakin, before looking back through them. "Come on, guys. Let's get these shield generators in place!" Anakin said to the others as he and Ahsoka set up one leaving Bly and Aayla to set up another. Revan on the other hand shifted a few more pods around. Aayla, Ahsoka and the clones started helping him out.

The chieftain interrupted the three Jedi that were using the Force to move pods in front of the village. "Pray stop what you're doing. Stop building that wall." They stopped moving the pos and looked at him as he spoke again, "I did not ask you to defend us.", "This battle is inevitable. You can stand by your belief, but let us stand by ours." Anakin told him, the chieftain said nothing and left. Ahsoka walked up beside Wag Too as he spoke to her, "I'm sorry, but I cannot help. My father is very Strong willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me, but we were raised under a very strict code. We must respect it, even if we don't agree.", "They're holding position." Rex called down, Anakin walked in-between Revan and Ahsoka while replying, "They're not going to charge us, not if they can hit us from long range first. But if we can withstand that weapon, we'll draw them in." he finished, looking at Ahsoka. "So we wait for the droids to come directly to us, then we cut them down? I like this plan already." Revan smirked.

"Incoming!" Rex yelled, jumping down. Anakin turned his head to Ayala and Bly, before calling to them, "Power the shields!" The two of them did just that and within seconds a giant ray shield started surrounding the village. The projectile hit the ground a few kilometres away, seconds after the shield covered them completely. The blast kept getting closer and closer and it soon reached the shield, luckily it managed to protect them from the blast and go around instead. "Now they'll have to get their hands dirty and meet us face-to-face." Anakin smirked. Revan twirled his lightsaber, ready to start cutting down droids. A large squad of droids started marching towards them. "That's a lot of clankers." Ahsoka said, sounding a bit worried. "I know right? This'll be fun!" Revan said, joyfully and smiling. "We got to stop them before they get through that shield." Anakin said, before they all walked out of the shield. The Jedi ignited their sabers and the clones readied their blasters.

The droids opened fire on them as the Jedi started deflecting blasts and ran up to them, cutting through while moving forward. It wasn't long until the squad of droids was nothing but scrap metal. "That wasn't so tough." Ahsoka said, smiling. "That was just the first wave." Anakin replied. Two squads of droids start firing as the Jedi deflected and slashed. "Snips, Revan, get back to the village!" Anakin ordered, the two padawans started running back to the village as they cut through droids. Once they got behind the shield, Aayla caught up. The Knight and padawans kept slashing droids, when the ray shield suddenly went down. "Shit! The shield's down!" Revan exclaimed, before taking a bolt in the back of his saber hand. He cried out in pain, then snarled at the droid who shot him. Moving faster than it could keep up, he slashed it and five others at once. That's when he noticed some of the lurmen starting to help. _'I was wondering when they were gonna stop listening to that old fool and help us.'_ Revan thought, irritated.

A few of the villagers tripped some droids and Ahsoka cut through their prone forms with ease. Ahsoka and Revan sheathed their sabers as the villagers started cheering, she and Wag Too smiled and nodded at each other. Awhile later Ahsoka, Revan and Anakin were stand outside the shuttle as the clones escorted the Separatist leader into shuttle and Aayla was talking to the chieftain. Wag Too walked up to Anakin and the other two, before Anakin spoke, "Thank you, Wag Too." the young lurmen thanked them as well, "Thank you. Our village would certainly have been destroyed without your protection." he turned his attention to father as the older lurmen and Aayla walked up to them, before speaking again, "Father, I was just offering the Jedi our thanks.", "Perhaps we do owe you thanks, but I still wonder, at what cost?" the chieftain asked none of them in particular, as they all looked up noticing Republic ships.

 **Another chapter done. I should have a new chapter posted within the week.**


	13. Blue Shadow Virus

**I know I was wrong about it taking a week for an update. Anyways, here's the new chapter.**

 _BATTLE DROIDS ON NABOO!_

 _AS THE SEPARATIST REBELLION RAGES THROUGH THE GALAXY, EVEN PEACEFUL PLANETS ARE THREATENED._

 _FOLLOWING THE DISCOVERY OF SEPARATIST DROIDS WANDERING THE GRASSY WASTELAND, NABOO IS ONCE AGAIN ON HIGH ALERT._

 _FEARING THEIR HOME IS FACING ANOTHER INVASION, SENATOR AMIDALA AND REPRESENTATIVE BINKS RACE TO NABOO TO ASSESS THE SITUATION._

 _MEANWHILE, NEAR THE GUNGAN SWAMPLANDS, AN EVEN GRAVER THREAT IS ABOUT TO BE DISCOVERED..._

Revan was meditating in front of the Force-sensitive tree while making sure to maintain his distance from it, when he sensed his master approaching from behind. "Something you need, Master?" he asked, standing up and turning around. "You really should learn to mask your Force-signature, Master. Never know when it might come in handy." he said, noticing Obi-Wan's look of mild surprise. "Perhaps I will, at another time." he replied, gesturing to follow. As they made their way down the hall, Obi-Wan started speaking again, "We've gotten word Naboo has battle droids on the planet.", "They're trying to attack the planet, again?" Revan asked, surprised. "It would seem that way, yes. We're not entirely sure yet.", "It's definitely sounding like another invasion." Revan said, Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement, before replying, "Most likely. In any case we've been told to head to the planet and help out. Anakin and Ahsoka will be joining us.", "Some help will be nice." Revan replied, happy to spend more time with Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan stopped suddenly. Revan stopped to look at him, wondering why his master stopped. Obi-Wan looked at him for a few seconds, before continuing on. "Is their something wrong, Master?" Revan asked, slowly. Obi-Wan said nothing for a few seconds as they walked, before speaking, "Be mindful of you're thoughts, Revan. They betray you.", "What?" Revan asked, confused. A part of him however had feeling he knew what Obi-Wan was talking about. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken and don't forget. She's a Jedi as well.", "I have no idea what your talking about." Revan said, defensively. "Your closeness with Ahsoka." his master said, trying to make it clear. "Master, I swear. I think of Ahsoka only as a friend." Revan lied, hoping his tone sounded sincere. Obi-Wan looked at him for a moment, before breathing a small sigh of relief and spoke, "Good. I was worried for a moment, but I'm glad my trust in you not breaking the Code was well placed." Revan gave a false smile instead of replying. _'Great now I feel horrible. Here I am breaking his trust, so long as keep my feelings for Ahsoka.'_ Revan thought, sighing quietly.

An hour later the four Jedi along with Artoo, were on a gunship nearing Theed and soon landed in one of the palace's hangers, just as they exited Captain Typho ran up to them and started speaking, "General Kenobi. Anakin, we're so glad-" Anakin cut him off, "Where's Senator Amidala?" he asked, sounding impatient. Revan was a bit suspicious from his tone at the way he asked the question. "She went to look for the lab." the captain replied. "And you let her go?" the Knight asked, sounding harsh. _'Strange… If Ahsoka were in trouble, I'd ask in the same tone. Something's up.'_ Revan thought, suspiciously. Threepio replied instead, "Senator Padme can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind.", "Good point. I know what you mean."

Typho gestured to a female gungan behind him, before speaking, "This is Peppi Bow. She was the last person to see them. Padme sent her here to safety." Peppi stepped forward and spoke, "Theysa looking for the sick maker.", "'They'?" Obi-Wan asked. "Representative Binks was with her." Typho replied instead. Artoo beeped, before Anakin looked at Ahsoka and spoke to her, "Go with the gungan. See if you can find them." Ahsoka replied, before walking away, "You got it, Master.", "You as well, Revan." Obi-Wan said. Revan gave a small nod, before following. _'Oh, Force… The guilt… He's sending me with her 'cause trusts me to only like her as a friend...'_ Revan thought, feeling bad. "You okay?" Ahsoka asked him, quietly. "I'm fine." he lied, not looking at her. Ahsoka could tell he was lying, but decided to drop it for now.

They traveled through the swamps using a shaak and soon found a ship, before Peppi spoke, "These the ship belonging to them." Ahsoka replied as they continued moving, "So where are they?" she asked, they stopped a few seconds later and jumped off. "Their tracks end here." she said. Revan shrugged, before speaking, "I guess we'll just have to look around." just as he finished speaking, a scope came up from underneath Peppi. He noticed this and hid behind a tree's roots. "Peppi, it's a scope. Don't let them see you." Ahsoka warned, as she crouched around it. Peppi started losing her footing, she cried out in surprise when Ahsoka managed to grab her and pull her to where Revan was hiding. The scope looked at the shaak ,before receding back into the ground. "That can't be good." Revan said, the other two nodded in agreement.

Ahsoka contacted Anakin, "Master, are you there?" she asked. " _Did you find her?_ " he asked quickly. "Negative. I'm pretty sure she's inside the lab. The whole area is wired with pressure sensors. There's no way to get in without being detected. But me and Revan are more than happy to-" Obi-Wan cut her off, " _Do not attempt to get inside. I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility._ " Ahsoka switched to her holopad when he sent her a hologram of the facility with one area red before he continued, " _It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches._ " the red area was shown exploding before the hologram switched to their masters. "You can count on us." Ahsoka replied. " _Rex and his men will be right behind you two. They'll have your backs._ " Anakin told them before cutting off.

It wasn't long before it was nightfall while they waited, Peppi called her shaak back over just in case. Ahsoka grabbed a thermal detonator from her belt and started levitating it towards a hatch not far away. She pulled it behind a tree when a scope came up and almost dropped it, Revan placed his hand on top of hers gently, to channel some more power. "Together." he whispered to her, Ahsoka blushed before they moved it over top the hatch just as four scopes popped up around it. "Now!" she exclaimed as they let go and ducked as it exploded. Three Republic gunships flew over a few moments later. "Meesa come too?" Peppi asked them, Revan shook his head as Ahsoka replied, "No. Stay here and make sure no one escapes." the two padawans then took off towards the hatch and jumped in just as Rex and another clone rappelled in and were shooting droids.

They ignited their sabers and started deflecting bolts as another clone rappelled behind them, a few more clones came in as they continued blasting and deflecting. "Forward! Come on!" Rex called out, the padawans started moving up and slashing at droids with the occasional deflect. Two droidekas rolled in front of the remaining super battle droids and started blasting at them. "Fall back!" Ahsoka yelled as one of the clones cried out as he was killed. "I REALLY hate these things!" Revan yelled over the blaster fire, nearly taking another bolt in the hand. "Ditto!" she yelled back, just as another clone went down. "I can't hold them!" she yelled a few minutes later straining a bit, Revan was starting to strain as well. However they managed to keep deflecting. The facility suddenly shook and part of the ceiling crumbled overtop the droids, crushing them.

The dust cleared to show Obi-Wan. "Need some help?" he asked smiling, just as the clones accompanying him jumped in. Revan sighed in relief as Ahsoka replied, relief in her voice, "So good to see you, Master Kenobi.", "I second that." Revan said with a tired smile. Obi-Wan spoke again as they started making their way down the hallway, "Things are going well. The lab is secure, and hopefully Anakin has reached Padme by now." just as he finished, they ran into a super battle droid and two normal ones. Obi-Wan reignited his saber since the other two kept their on. The droids started firing as Revan and Ahsoka started deflecting. "I'll get the bombs." Obi-Wan said as started running in the opposite direction. "We'll keep the droids occupied." Ahsoka replied. "Good luck, Master." Revan said turning his head a bit. Obi-Wan stopped to look at him. "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." he replied smirking, before he and the two clones took off again.

After taking care of the droids, the two padawans and their squad of clones took off down one of the halls when Anakin contacted her, " _Ahsoka, we've got another situation. Send all the clones to search the facility. We've got a mis-_ " he stopped when they all ran into each other. "Master?" she asked, surprised. "We've got a missing bomb and a trigger happy mad doctor on the loose." he said immediately. Padme replied instead, "Missing bomb? I saw Dr. Vindi give a little droid a bomb.", "You guys split up. Find that droid." he ordered his squad, as they took off with Anakin before splitting up. "You heard him. Let's move!" Ahsoka said to her and Revan's remaining clones as they took off in another direction.

Padme contacted Ahsoka a few minutes later as they were making their way through another area of the facility, " _Ahsoka, I found the last bomb._ ", "Stay there. We'll get the bomb squad." she replied, before cutting off. After retrieving the bomb squad they made their way to Padme and Jar Jar. "Your sure, you can deactivate the bomb in time?" Revan asked the clone, nervously while pacing back and fourth. "Don't worry, sir. I've got it." he assured. The others watched in suspense. "Deactivated. Plenty of time to spare." he said in relief. Jar Jar fainted just before Anakin contacted Ahsoka, " _Ahsoka, are you there?_ " he asked. Ahsoka replied, "I'm here, Master. The bomb has been deactivated. Did you find Vindi?" she asked. Anakin replied, " _Deactivated as well. Have you seen Padme?_ " he asked. "She's right next to me." she replied. "We're okay too. Thanks for asking." she added sarcastically. Revan snickered at her sarcastic comment.

 **Blue Shadow Virus is done. I'll be updating again soon** **this time. I've found out Vindi only appears in two episodes so I might give Revan his first real 'Dark' moment in the chapter. You'll just have to find out...**


	14. Mystery of a Thousand Moons

**This chapter is the big reason for the M rating.**

 _HARD-PRESSED JEDI AND THEIR VALIANT CLONE TROOPERS HAVE THWARTED AN INSIDIOUS SEPARATIST PLOT TO PLANT BOMBS LOADED WITH THE DEADLY BLUE SHADOW VIRUS IN KEY REPUBLIC SYSTEMS._

 _OBI-WAN KENOBI AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER HAVE CAPTURED THE VILE SCIENTIST BEHIND THE NEFARIOUS SCHEME: DOCTOR NUVOVINDI._

 _NOW THE JEDI PLAN TO TRANSPORT VINDI TO THE REPUBLIC CAPITAL FOR TRIAL..._

The alarm system in the facility suddenly started flashing yellow. "Shit! One of the vials must have disappeared." Revan swore under his breath before running off towards Ahsoka and the clones. A few seconds later the alarm changed to red, just as he reached them. "Virus leak." Rex realized, Ahsoka and Revan ran up to him as he spoke again, "Get to the safe room, come on!" he yelled as they all started running, doors started closing behind them as they ran. The virus kept getting closer. "There's the safe room!" he yelled pointing to the room that was at least ten feet away. "No chance!" one of the clones yelled as the door started to close. "Hurry! The door's closing!" Rex yelled as he and two others attempted to keep open. "Don't worry! Get inside captain!" Ahsoka yelled as she and Revan used the Force to keep the door open. "Hurry!" Rex yelled, after the other clones were in. He along with two other managed to keep it from shutting completely. Once the padawans jumped in the clones let go and the door closed.

Revan noticed a small amount get in. _'Well that can't be good.'_ Revan thought fearfully. Ahsoka's com went off. " _Ahsoka what is going on down there?_ " Anakin asked, sounding worried. "The droids released the virus, but we managed to seal the lab." she replied. " _And Padme?_ " he asked. "Haven't heard from her since the bomb." she replied worriedly, before cutting off. One of the clones went over to a console and slammed his hands on the console. "No! No! No! No!" he exclaimed worriedly before facing Rex and the padawans before continuing, "Some of the virus got in here! We didn't close the door fast enough!" Rex placed his hands on his hips before speaking calmly, "We may be dead men, but we could still stop those droids."

"Don't worry. My master will find a cure for this virus, we're not dead yet." Ahsoka replied, trying to assure them. "Gee that makes me feel much better." Revan said sarcastically. Ahsoka glared at him before replying, "I'm trying to help." before he could retort, Padme's voice was heard coming from Ahsoka's com, " _Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear-_ " Ahsoka cut her off, "Senator Amidala, we're trapped in the safe room at the end of complex B.", " _We'll be right there!_ " the senator replied immediately before asking, " _Are you contaminated?_ " she asked, just as one of the clones started coughing. "I'm afraid so." Ahsoka replied solemnly, just as another clone started coughing.

Ahsoka contacted Padme, "Senator Amidala, where are you?" she asked. " _We're right outside your safety room._ " the senator replied. "Can you get them open?" Ahsoka asked, a few seconds later the door opened letting in more of the virus. Padme and Jar Jar were seen in the mist wearing hazmat suits, before walking towards them. "I'm sorry Ahsoka." Padme said, placing her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Don't worry about us, Senator. We still have a job to do." she said. "Their aren't very many droids left. We saw some heading towards the south entrance." Padme told them. "As long as we're able. We'll help you destroy those droids before they breach the compound." Ahsoka assured, just as Rex handed Padme a blaster. "You take the north quarter and we'll take the south." the senator told them.

Two of the clones left with Padme and Jar Jar going south as Revan, Ahsoka and the remaining clones went north. After going through some droids they soon met up with Padme's group after said group took out a squad of droids. Rex and Padme ran up to a ladder after seeing a droid climb up it and aimed their guns at it. "Stop!" Rex yelled. "Don't open that hatch!" she yelled to it. "Ha! Too late!" it exclaimed before attempting to shoot the hatch, only for the bolt to ricochet a few times before hitting the droid. It fell off the ladder and hit the ground destroyed.

Awhile later they were making their way down another corridor looking for more battle droids when they suddenly ran into two droidekas. The padawans ignited their sabers and while Revan tried to keep the others from taking any blasts, Ahsoka rushed one of the droids before jumping off the walls and landing on top of one's shield before deactivating her saber sticking it through the shield then reactivating it and destroying the droid. "Meesa help." Jar Jar said aiming one of Rex's blasters. "Jar Jar, no!" Padme exclaimed trying to stop him, unfortunately he already pulled the trigger. The blast skimmed Revan's shoulder who groaned in pain, _'Stupid gungan!'_ he thought angrily, the bolt then stopped against the droids shield. Jar Jar cried out in surprise at what happened before Padme tackled him to the ground while Revan took out the final droid. "Senator!" Ahsoka exclaimed with worry, noticing her on the ground. The two padawans ran back to the group. "Senator, you're suit's been compromised." Rex told her, Padme gasped in surprise. Ahsoka crouched in front of her before speaking, "I'm so sorry!" Padme took her helmet off before replying with a comforting smile, "Don't blame yourself. These things tend to happen in a warzone."

"I hear something being cut, this way!" Revan exclaimed before they all ran down another corridor. "There they are!" Ahsoka said as she and Revan readied their sabers and while she dealt with the first one on the ladder he Force-pulled the one at the top, back down before slicing it. Ahsoka groaned before attempting to use the ladder to hold herself up. Revan immediately wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady. "Ahsoka!" Padme said worriedly. "I'm alright." she replied before letting go of Revan. Awhile later they managed to destroy all the battle droids. Unfortunately the virus was starting to really affect them now. _'Force… This thing is starting to get too me.'_ Revan thought as he started feeling weak. "We should... contact Anakin and Obi-Wan, let them… know we're done..." he suggested weakly before leaning against the wall, Ahsoka only nodded as she grabbed her holopad. The clones copied their one commander and used the wall as support.

"Master, can you hear me?" she asked weakly. The hologram wasn't very strong but still managed to hear Anakin speak, " _Artoo, amplify the signal!_ " the hologram became more clear just Revan made himself stand and help Ahsoka remain standing. Just like earlier he placed his arm around her waist, managing to keep her from falling. Padme helped him as Ahsoka tried speaking again, "Destroyed… all the battle droids. Inside the compound, Master… Naboo is safe from further contamination… I repeat: Naboo is safe-" she was cut off when she started coughing harshly. "Ahsoka!" Revan exclaimed hoarsely. "Promise me that no one will ever open this bunker." Padme pleaded to Anakin, He said nothing and they just stared at one another before she spoke again, "Goodbye, Anakin I-" she started coughing and they were disconnected.

The group slowly waited for their inevitable demise. Revan walked over to Padme and sat down beside her. "You love each other, don't you?" he asked breaking the silence. Padme seemed to figure they were going to die so she didn't bother lying. "Yes. We've been married since the beginning of the clone war." she admitted. "I had a feeling. The way he's acted when it involves you, is the same way I'd react if I loved someone." he half-lied. "And even if we did survive, I wouldn't tell anyone. Anakin's my best friend and I know how to keep a secret." Padme smiled in thanks before he stood and walked over to Ahsoka and sat beside her. Ahsoka said nothing and instead rested her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her. "How you feeling?" he asked softly, she coughed a bit before replying, "It seems to hurt at certain moments, instead of all the time. It's not all agonizing.", "Do you really think they'll still save us?" he asked after few minutes of silence. Ahsoka could tell his question was sincere and not a mocking one like most people would. "I do." she replied softly. Instead of replying he just stroked her shoulder with his thumb in a comforting way.

Padme soon managed to get some water and started trying to cool one of the clones' temperatures. She looked over to Rex and another clone before speaking solemnly, "What a waste." Rex coughed a bit before replying, "With all due respect Senator, it's what these men were born to do." Rex covered the clone all the way with a blanket. "I hope that their sacrifice, brings us closer to peace." she replied. Ahsoka started coughing badly and managed to speak, "It… will, Padme…" she coughed some more before trying to speak again, "You must… believe…" Ahsoka passed out. "Ahsoka!" Revan cried out in fear, managing to catch her. "Ahsoka… please… please wake up!" he begged, tears running down his face. He pressed two fingers to her neck and only felt a small beat. Revan's look of horror started twisting into one of pure rage. _'I will get out of here and when I do I am going rip Vindi to shreds, BRUTALLY!.'_ Revan thought darkly, his eyes yellow.

 _Ahsoka_ _… Ahsoka..._

 _Anakin..._

 _I won't leave you! Not this time..._

 _Then you will die!_

Revan shot up fast on the stretcher. _'Wait… S_ _tretcher?'_ he thought confused before groaning in pain and laying back down. He tilted his head up and saw Anakin and Padme talking before noticing Ahsoka on the stretcher in front of his and attempted to sit up again when gloved hand suddenly eased him back down. "Easy their." the person spoke revealing himself as Obi-Wan. "Master?" Revan asked confused. Obi-Wan nodded before Revan spoke again, "Pardon my language but: What the fuck happened?", "We managed to get you all out of the facility and administer a cure." his master replied, Revan took a few seconds to process before replying, "Are the others alright?" he asked. "The ones who survived, yes." Obi-Wan said. "I assume Ahsoka, Rex and Senator Amidala are in that category?" Revan asked, "See for yourself." his master replied smiling before the medical droids moved him next to Ahsoka as she was talking to Anakin.

"You did a fantastic job today, Snips." Anakin praised her. "All thanks to your training, Master." she replied. "Yeah. You're right. I probably do deserve most of the credit." he replied, proudly, Ahsoka smiled and rolled her eyes. "Getting a big head already, Skywalker?" Revan asked him smirking, Anakin just mirrored his smirk before speaking to Ahsoka again, "But not all of it." Ahsoka smiled before replying, "Good thing, I know you don't mean everything you say.", "Pilot, get these three out of here." he said, still smiling. "Thank you, Master." Ahsoka said still smiling.

"I can't believe we're stuck watching the prisoner." one clone trooper guard complained, a second guard replied. "Complaining about it won't get our shift over with any faster. So you might as well-" he was suddenly hit in the back of the head and knocked out. "'So I might as well' what?" the first asked walking over, only to see his partner out cold with a dent in his helmet. "Shit!" he swore and was about to press a button on his com when he too was knocked out. Nuvo Vindi walked up to cell's door after hearing the commotion and seeing figure by the switch "Aha! It seems I have a rescuer! Quickly get me out of here!" the shield went down and Vindi chuckled before walking towards the open cell and speaking, "Excellent! Now let us escape before-" he was cut off when his would-be rescuer Force-pushed him to the back of the cell and cracking every bone in his body. Once Vindi hit the ground he coughed up some blood before looking up at his attack. Vindi had a look of pure terror on his face and attempted to crawl away, unfortunately for him he hit the back of the cell just as the figure used the Force to close it. Then took a step so Vindi could see his face.

Revan was once more in his Force Fury mode as he finally started calling it. "I am going to make you suffer, for hurting Ahsoka." he promised, each word a whispering echo. Vindi said nothing as he shook in fear. "So Doctor, are you going to pathetically attempt calling for help?" Revan asked mockingly a few minutes later. "No…" Vindi croaked out. Revan just looked at him a few seconds. "Then you will die!" he said darkly before the entire facility to lit up as if multiple flashbang grenades went off. After a moment he backed up from what was left of Vindi. Retrieving his saber, he casually walked out of the facility just as he could hear more clones running in the direction of the he was just in. Revan whistled while making his way back to the temple. _'Ah sweet revenge. I should probably focus on that vision now. Nah. Perhaps some other time, the voices were a bit_ _muffled.'_ Revan thought shrugging as he walked through the streets.

 **I decided not put in a detailed version, but it was indeed 'Dark'. Anyways… till next time.**


	15. Storm Over Ryloth

**I bet you all imagined how brutal Revan was in the last chapter. Sorry I couldn't go into detail, but this website seems to be against graphic torture. And despite finding a few stories that have been on here for years** ** _with_** **graphic torture. To me, it's not worth losing my first story. So apologies to those who wanted a detailed explanation. Anyways, on to the last chapter.**

 _PLANET RYLOTH INVADED!_

 _SUBJECTED TO A BRUTAL DROID OCCUPATION, THE PEOPLE OF RYLOTH ARE STARVING UNDER THE BLOCKADE OF A SEPARATIST FLEET._

 _EVIL SEPARATIST LEADER WAT TAMBOR NOW RULES WITH AN IRON FIST._

 _ANSWERING A PLEA FROM THE SENATE, THE GRAND ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC MOUNTS A BOLD OFFENSIVE TO LIBERATE THE SYSTEM._

 _IT IS UP TO ANAKIN SKYWALKER, HIS PADAWAN AHSOKA AND REVAN TO MAKE WAY FOR OBI-WAN'S GROUND ASSAULT._

Obi-Wan, Windu, Master Yoda and the chancellor were already on the holoviewer when Anakin and the two padawans entered the briefing room on the _Resolute_ 's bridge. After being briefed the _Resolute_ , _Redeemer_ and _Defender_ all came out of hyperspace, Revan and Ahsoka made their way to the hanger and got their starfighters ready for take off. "Man this is a lot more comfortable than those stupid Y-Wings." Revan mumbled to himself smiling after getting into a Jedi starfighter. " _All ships prepare for launch._ _All ships prepare for launch._ " Yularen's voice rang over the loudspeaker, just as clones continued running to their ships along with Blue squadron. Ahsoka's new astromech droid, R7-A7 was lowered into her ship. "This is my first time commanding a squadron R7, let's make a good impression." she said after it beeped. "Don't worry Ahsoka, you'll do fine. After all you got some help right here." Revan said giving her a smile and thumbs up. "Thanks of volunteering to come." she replied relieved. "Well Obi-Wan gave me a choice: join him for the ground assault or help out up here and cut a path _for_ the assault. So I figured this one, since it's been awhile since we had space battle." he replied, Ahsoka just nodded in thanks.

The clones on the ground started to signal that it was time. The padawans started hovering their ships and Ahsoka hailed the rest of Blue squadron, " _Okay, are you boys ready?_ " she asked. " _This is Two._ " Revan replied. Blue Three called in, " _This is Three Axe. Ready when you are, skipper._ ", "Ready on Four. This is Slammer. Over." he called in. " _Ready on Five. Kickback, checking in._ " the next one replied. " _Swoop to Blue leader. Group Two is standing by. Over._ " the fourth clone replied. The last one called in, " _Tucker on Six. Waiting for mother bird. Over._ " Revan laughed as quietly as he could, _'Mother bird? Really?'_ After he was done chuckling, they made their way out of the hanger, flew above another Republic cruiser and towards the Separatist blockade. " _Commanders, you're all clear._ " the admiral said over their coms. " _Thank you, Admiral._ " Ahsoka replied for both of them. " _Here we go._ " she said, speeding up. Revan and the others sped up after her. Droid fighters started firing on them once they got close. Blue squadron returned fire while manoeuvring through them.

Revan blasted one that was on Ahsoka's tail before she spun her ship away, dodging another. " _We've got their fighters occupied._ " she said as they kept destroying droid fighters. " _Revan, time for us to make a run for the battleship._ " she said to him after a moment. " _You heard her, let's go._ " he said to the rest of them. " _Come on you whiners, let's get dirty!_ " Axe said to his brothers, chuckling a bit before they sped up again, getting even closer. Unfortunately four more Separatist cruisers suddenly came out of hyperspace. Two of them came out not to far away and were heading towards the command ship while the other two came out beside it. _'Well, shit…'_ Revan thought worriedly. " _Commanders, we've been caught in a trap!_ " the admiral exclaimed to them. " _You're overreacting, Admiral. I can get us through._ " she insisted. " _Ahsoka this'll become_ _a suicide mission if we keep going._ " Revan warned. " _We'll make it._ " she insisted again before contacting the rest of the squad, " _Blue squadron, stay the course._ ", _'This is a death wish.'_ he thought, frowning and shaking his head. " _We're all set, Blue leader._ " Tucker replied.

" _I'm ordering you to return to the ship. We're going to need your help._ " the admiral ordered them. " _Ahsoka, it's too risky. Get your pilots out of there._ " Anakin told her. Ahsoka didn't reply and instead they continued towards the command ship. " _Axe, are you still there?_ " she asked as more droid fighters started coming at them. " _Got two on my tail. I can't shake 'em!_ " he exclaimed. " _I can't help you, Axe. I've got my own problem._ " Slammer told him. A few seconds later his ship was blown up. Revan spun his ship around to the fighter and opened fire on it, after blowing it up he turned back around just as Anakin was heard, " _Ahsoka, we are in trouble. I order you back here, both of you._ " Ahsoka finally relented, " _Alright, alright. Let's go squad. Pull back to the command ship._ " she told the others. " _Why are we retreating?_ " Axe asked her. " _We're not retreating, we're following orders._ " she replied, not sounding too happy just as they started heading back to the _Resolute_. " _Fighter squadron, where are you?_ " the admiral asked them. " _We're almost there._ " Ahsoka replied.

Revan saw a fighter suddenly crash into the _Resolute_ 's bridge. " _A fighter hit the Resolute's bridge!_ " he exclaimed to Ahsoka, instead of replying she tried to contact the cruiser, " _Admiral, come in. Admiral!_ " " _Damn it! Something must have happened to them._ " Revan said after they failed to make contact. They noticed the _Resolute_ and another cruiserstart to turn as the _Redeemer_ started to explode and fall apart. " _All fighters return! We're preparing for lightspeed!_ " a bridge officer from Anakin's flagship exclaimed to them. " _Uh, right. Revan stand on it! We only have a few seconds to get onboard._ " she said to him. " _We wouldn't have this problem if you had just listened to Yularen earlier._ " he mumbled, unfortunately for him she heard. " _I heard that._ " she said sounding irritated. " _My power converters, they're failing!_ " Axe said sounding worried. " _Just stay with me, Axe._ " Ahsoka replied. " _Overload! Overload!_ " he yelled out a moment later as his ship started spiralling before exploding. " _Axe!_ " Ahsoka cried out.

They finally made it back to the _Resolute_. " _Close up the hanger doors, we're home._ " Ahsoka told the bridge officer just as they were entering the cruiser. After the hanger closed and they landed the two cruisers jumped into hyperspace. A few minutes later the cruisers came out of hyperspace in Republic territory in order to recuperate as best they could. Meanwhile the two padawans were sitting on the side of the fighter Ahsoka used. Though Revan was sitting near the nose of the ship, he hadn't spoken a word to her since on account of being mad she'd put all their lives in danger just because she thought they could take the Separatist command ship. _'Not even I would be that stupid.'_ he looked up remembering that he broke into a high-security area just to murder one guy, _'Okay… maybe once. But nothing suicidal like she did! I_ _least I planned out my revenge on Vindi, unlike Ahsoka who just dived in!'_ he thought before glaring at her. She seemed to feel his glare and looked at him only to turn her gaze back down at the floor, looking even more depressed. " _Great… Now_ I _feel horrible.'_ he thought, dropping his glare while feeling guilty. He was about to apologize when Anakin came over.

"Ahsoka I am very disappointed in you." Anakin said, disappointment in his voice. Ahsoka looked up at him with a saddened look. _'I can tell it's because she disobeyed orders. If it were Skywalker making her feel bad, I'd be pissed at him for making her feel that way and I probably would've punched him already_ _along with telling him it wasn't her fault.'_ Revan thought, just as Anakin continued, "You not only disobeyed the Admiral, you disobeyed me." _'I better get some brownie points out of what I'm about to do.'_ Revan thought, speaking before Ahsoka could, "Wait! It's my fault. I thought we could could knock out those ships so my master could get through." Anakin looked at him for a few seconds before turning back to her and speaking, "Is that true?" Revan managed to speak again before she could, "It's true, all of it. I convinced her to reply to you and the Admiral and to take the blame." through that whole conversation he could sense her shock at what he was doing. "In that case. I know you meant well, but there's a bigger picture you're not aware of. First rule of war, listen and obey your superiors." Anakin reprimanded.

"If I recall correctly, _you_ sometimes get carried away." Revan replied, folding his arms. "In any case I'll be speaking to Obi-Wan about this." Anakin replied just as Rex came up to them and spoke, "General, we're approaching our staging area." Anakin turned his attention to the clone before replying, "Very good, Captain.", "Master Windu is requesting a report on our progress." Rex told him. "Our progress, huh? Well we haven't made any progress yet." Anakin replied. "I'll tell him, sir." the clone said, Anakin stopped just as he started to turn and spoke, "No, Rex. I'll tell him myself, thank you. As soon as we tend to our wounded. Get me a damage report." Ahsoka's saddened look came back as she started walking away. Revan noticed this and caught up to her.

After a few minutes of silence she stopped and turned to him while keeping her solemn gaze on the floor. "Why…?" she asked softly. "You were my first friend, Ahsoka. I wasn't about to let you take the blame for that." he replied as softly. "I'm still the one who failed…" she said solemnly, gaze still on the floor. He lifted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger softly and looked into her eyes before replying, his tone still soft, "It was a trap, 'Soka. It wasn't your fault." her gaze saddened again as she spoke, "I lost so many of our pilots." Revan wrapped his arms around her while she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Take heart, Soka. I know it hurts, but that's the reality of command." he told her softly. "Thank you…" she whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek before letting go of him and continuing to the medbay. Revan stood there, frozen before slowly placing his fingers where she kissed him while his mouth started to form a smile. _'I think I'm finally starting to break her commitment to the_ _attachment part of the Code.'_ he thought happily before doing a fistpump in the air and making his way to the medbay.

Revan and Ahsoka were watching over Yularen as the medical droid walked over. "He is stable for now." it told them before walking away. "Admiral, I am so sorry." she said to his unconscious form before grabbing his hand and continuing, "They're all gone." Normally Revan would have attempted to comfort her but ever since she kissed him, he could sense an uncomfortable awkwardness between them. He was thankful when the door opened to reveal Rex. "Commanders, General Skywalker is looking for you." he informed them. The padawans stood up from their chairs and headed out of the medbay. "We need to talk about what happened earlier." she told him quietly as they walked towards the hanger. _'Shit! Whenever a woman wants to talk about something like what happened earlier, it is_ never _a good sign! Even if she was the one who did it.'_ he thought, starting to panic. "Gee I'd loved to Ahsoka, but shouldn't we see what Anakin has to say first?" he replied quickly before picking up his pace towards the hanger.

Once making it to the hanger they noticed Anakin and Artoo working on Ahsoka's Delta-7, and made their way over to them. "You wanted to see us, Master." she said, placing a hand on Artoo's dome, who beeped. "Guys! Hand me that socket plug." Anakin asked. Ahsoka grabbed it from Artoo. "Here." she said handing to her master, he grabbed it before replying, "Thanks, Snips. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Oh. I'm fine, Master. Just fine." she lied. Anakin and Revan looked at each other briefly, they knew she was lying but didn't pry. "That's good to hear." the former replied sounding unsure before going back under the starfighter and speaking again, "I'll need you level-headed if we're gonna pull this off." Ahsoka frowned a bit. "'Pull this off.'? Pull what off?" she asked confused. "I talked to Master Windu. We're to proceed with our attack on the blockade.", "What?!" she asked surprised before shaking her head. "We can't!" she exclaimed. "I agree. Last time we tried, we nearly got blown to smithereens. All because of me of course." Revan agreed while keeping up his lie.

Anakin rolled out from under the fighter and spoke, "We have to break that blockade. The twi'leks on Ryloth are depending on us." he finished while getting up. "I understand that, Master. But we've lost so many men! Did we get more support?" she asked. Anakin turned back to the ship before replying, "No. We have to make do with the forces we have. I need to come up with a plan." Ahsoka frowned again before exclaiming, "You don't even have a plan?!" she asked incredulous. Anakin turned his head to the side to face her with a small smirk. "Don't worry, Ahsoka." he assured. "No!" she replied before pointing briefly and glaring at him. "That's what you said last time and now everyone's gone! My whole squadron!" she exclaimed. Revan took a step back, deciding to not get involved unless he had to. "Ahsoka!" Anakin reprimanded, she ignored it and continued, "We can't just smash through that blockade!" Anakin's com started to go off just as she finished. Ahsoka crossed her arms as he answered, "Skywalker here." Rex replied, " _General, the_ Defender _is contacting us, there seems to be a problem._ ", "Alright, Rex. I'll be right there." the Knight replied.

Anakin cut the com before looking at Ahsoka. "Go back to your quarters and cool off! We'll finish this later." he ordered her. Ahsoka just frowned before he spoke to Revan, "You as well." he ordered, Revan gaped before he started glaring. "Why do I have to go?!" he exclaimed. "Because I ordered you to." Anakin replied, returning the glare. "You're not the boss of me!" Revan growled. "So long as your a Jedi Padawan and Obi-Wan has put you under my charge. I am." the Knight replied crossing his arms, leaving no room for argument. Revan finally snapped. "The only reason I'm in this dumb-ass 'Order' is because of Ahsoka! Otherwise I would have stayed on Korriban!" he yelled before storming away. All the clones in the hanger had stopped what they were doing to stare at their commander's outburst. Revan didn't need the Force to know the other two were taken completely by surprise at what just happened, he also knew his outburst would probably bite him ass later. _'The Council's probably gonna hear this as well.'_ he thought bitterly.

Revan exited the reactor and made his way through one of the ships corridors, ignoring the alarm and mumbling obscenities under his breath. _'I don't care if I get expelled. No more Jedi_ _preaches, no more having to control emotions, no more being told what to do and no more-'_ his thoughts were cut off when he saw Ahsoka walk out of her room as clones ran by. "Ahsoka…"he whispered to himself. His anger was immediately replaced by sadness when he realized he might never see her again if he got expelled. Revan sighed deeply as he made his way to her room just as she stopped a clone. "Trooper, what's going on?" she asked him, just as Revan stopped next to him. "The starship _Defender_ is being evacuated, sir." the clone replied. "Evacuated?! Why?" she asked. "I'm not sure Commander. We're on our way to help General Skywalker in the hanger." he replied before running off.

Ahsoka finally noticed Revan, he rubbed the back of his neck as they started making their towards the hanger. "I screwed up pretty bad earlier, huh?" he asked after a few seconds. "Kind of." she replied. After a moment of silence she spoke again, "Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked. He sighed deeply before replying, "Like I said earlier: You were my first real friend Ahsoka. I don't remember much before I was left on Korriban, only brief images of my mother." sensing his past was a sore subject she decided to change the subject, "Maybe if you apologized to Anakin, he might not tell Obi-Wan or the others about your outburst." she suggested. Revan sighed again before agreeing, "Maybe…"

When entering the hanger they noticed Anakin standing on a crate trying to hurry along the troops. "Alright men, alright. This way, come on. Move it." he ordered as the padawans walked up to him before he continued, "Move it! Let's go! No time to waste!", "Master, I'm almost afraid to ask." she said. "I ordered the _Defender_ evacuated." he said keeping his attention on the troops as Ahsoka folded her arms and replied, "I can see that. Why?" she asked, he turned his attention to her briefly before replying, "Well actually I got the idea from you." he admitted. "Oh, great." she said sarcastically. "Rex, take over will you." he told the clone as he hopped off the crate before the three Jedi started walking away. "You said we couldn't just smash through the blockade, I decided that's partly true. Revan also implied my plans put a lot of people at risk and I agree with him on that one." he admitted again. "That's a first." Ahsoka replied dryly. "Besides the only way we can break the blockade is if I pilot the _Defender_ into their battleship and take out the commander."

Before Ahsoka could reply Revan spoke up, "With all due respect, Anakin. _I'll_ be the one on the cruiser. With my 'special' ability, I can move any Separatist cruisers in the way and cut a straight path to the command ship.", "What?!" Ahsoka cried, scared for him. Anakin turned to face him and was about to object only to stop at his friend's look of determination. "Very well." he agreed reluctantly. Ahsoka on the other hand had a look of disbelief at her master's reply. "You can't be serious, Master! He'll die!" she exclaimed still worried. "Thank's for the vote of confidence." Revan replied sarcastically. "No, he won't. That's where we come in. The enemy can't stop that ship from taking them out." he said as the padawan stepped on to the ramp. "How are you going to get out?! The enemy fleet is right there!" Ahsoka exclaimed pointing outside. "I'll take an escape pod." he replied shrugging. "He'll be pretty much defenceless in that escape pod, so we'll have to engage the remaining fleet with our forces." Anakin said before turning his attention to his friend.

"Good luck, Revan." he said. "Anakin… About earlier? I'm sorry." Revan said slowly. "It's all right, I can sense your troubled about something. I'll only tell Obi-Wan about you disobeying orders and making Ahsoka take the blame." the Knight told him before he headed to the bridge. Ahsoka stepped onto the ramp and hugged him, he hugged her back before she spoke, "Please be careful…" she begged softly. "I will, you have my word." he promised, his tone just as soft before she reluctantly let go of him and he walked into the shuttle as she walked off the ramp. Revan gave her a small reassuring smile before the ramp closed. _'Here goes nothing.'_ he thought sighing as he exited the _Resolute_.

Revan piloted the ship towards the _Defender_ as he quickly as he could when the shuttles com went off. He pressed a button and his two fellow Jedi appeared. " _All right, you ready to get under way?_ " Anakin asked him. "Yep. Just landed inside the hanger." he replied. Ahsoka hesitated before speaking, " _Revan, are you sure you won't reconsider this?_ " she pleaded, hoping to change his mind. "This is the only way, trust me." he replied, hoping he reassured her before cutting off. Running out of the shuttle he made his way to a turbolift, got in and pressed the button. Within minutes he reached the bridge and exited the lift before stopping suddenly. _'Shit. Now which one was it?'_ he thought looking at the many buttons and switches. "I _really_ wish I'd paid attention to the clones working on the bridge." he mumbled to himself, trying to find the hyperdrive switch. Revan continued looking around before double-checking, he finally noticed a lever that was a different than the rest. _'When in doubt…'_ he thought shrugging before pushing it forward. Revan looked around when nothing happened before the cruiser suddenly shot off.

A few minutes later he pulled ship out of hyperspace a long ways away from the Separatist fleet. _'The bastard commanding that ship probably thinks Anakin's on this cruiser, wait_ _till he finds out.'_ Revan thought smirking while he leaned against the holo-projector and attempted to make contact. A few seconds later the captain appeared on the viewer. " _Wait a minute… You're not Skywalker!_ " a neimoidian with some kind of cybernetics covering his eyes exclaimed. "No. No I am not. I'm just a fourteen-year-old kid." Revan admitted, still smirking. " _Where is Skywalker?!_ " the neimoidian demanded. "He's currently indisposed. I've been ordered to surrender myself, the entire crew of this vessel and my ship. In exchange for safe passage of food and medical supplies to the people of Ryloth." Revan lied. The neimoidian stroked his chin in thought before replying, " _A noble gesture. But what are you worth to me?_ " he asked sounding unimpressed. "My name is Revan." he replied, hoping revealing himself would help.

He was in luck when the neimoidian rubbed his hands in glee and smirked. " _Ah, yes. Count Dooku has been looking for you. If I were to capture you, I would surely be rewarded handsomely._ " he replied greedily. _'That's the second time_ _someone's mentioned Dooku wanting me. Thanks to Obi-Wan I know Ventress' master is the same person.'_ , " _Very well, Jedi. Move your cruiser closer before you personally come aboard in a shuttle to surrender._ " the neimoidian said smirking before cutting off. _'Oh I'll move it closer all right. I'll ram it right up your ass!'_ Revan thought smirking before stepping near the viewport and triggering his Force Fury. Using the Force, he started to pick up speed while making sure the ship remained on course. The neimoidian's voice suddenly came from behind him, " _Boy, what treachery is this?! You have nothing to bargain with!_ " he snapped, Revan smirked even though the neimoidian couldn't see it. "So true, Captain. But you have more pressing matters." he replied, his voice a deathly whisper as he pushed his arms forward picking up even more speed. Revan could sense the chill going up the captain's spine before sensing his fear and hearing the com cut off.

Sensing Ahsoka and Anakin he knew the _Resolute_ had just exited hyperspace. _'That's my cue.'_ he thought before giving the cruiser one last giant Force-push, the ship lurched forward. _'Thirty-six seconds.'_ he thought, calculating before reaching the turbolift in a second, destroying it and then jumping into the shaft. He somersaulted out of the shaft and into the corridor with the escape pods before jumping into one all the way from the turbolift and pressed the launch button, jettisoning him just as his Force Fury ran out. _'Made it.'_ he thought relieved before closing his eyes and relaxing in the chair. " _We're approaching your position. Stand by for retrieval._ " Ahsoka's voice said a few moments later. "I'm in no rush." he replied, still relaxed and watching the assault. "There goes the woman I love." he mumbled to himself smiling as watched a Separatist cruiser explode. Revan soon sensed his master _'Ah. I see the invasion is here.'_ he thought, noticing three Republic cruisers come out of hyperspace. Revan noticed a shuttle fly to him after the battle was over. " _Commander, you still there?_ " Rex asked him. "Yep, I'm just sittin' here watching the show." Revan replied smiling. The shuttle attached to the pod then flew back to the cruiser.

After exiting the pod he had to keep himself from falling as a reddish-orange blur suddenly jumped onto him. "Your ok…" Ahsoka murmured happily. "I made a promise didn't I?" he replied smiling before loosening his hold on her so she could take step and they could look each other in the eyes. "You did, and I'm so relieved because of it. Please try not to put yourself in that kind of danger again." she said softly, still relieved. "I'll try, but no promises." he replied before they let go of each other and walked up to Anakin. "You did good today, both of you." he praised them. "Good enough that you won't tell Obi-Wan about what I did?" he asked in mock hopefulness. Anakin just smirked before replying, "Not that good, but still pretty good.", "Darn." Revan said pretending to be disappointed. The other two saw through it and started laughing, Revan couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing with them. _'Today has definitely been a good day.'_ he thought still laughing.

 **Done another chapter! This one was a bit difficult to write, I was** **originally going to keep it the same as the episode but decided to give Revan a big part. After all whats a better kind of 'Light' moment then potentially sacrificing yourself? I definitely changed quite a bit of the episode, that's for sure because it sure as hell wasn't easy rewriting parts. I was also tempted to make Revan and Ahsoka a couple near the end of the chapter but I can wait for awhile. Concerning Part, II I should have the first chapter up soon.**


End file.
